Emison:Big on Happy Endings
by sameme1532
Summary: Alison never came with the girls from New York, leaving them free of her and A. Emily must move on with her. set five years after high school. Faith has a fun away of bringing everything full circle.
1. Chapter 1

**AU Alison did not get off the bus when the girls came back from New York. Instead she choose to leave for good this time. Not, before giving all the girls one last goodbye. Which she told them one by one her true feelings for them. When she got to Emily she finally tells her the truth about her feelings for her. With one last kiss good bye Alison was gone out there lives just like that. The girls went on the finish high school making plans to stay in touch. But with every one going their own ways they really didn't talk much or get to see each other. They all had moved on after the A drama. After much rehabbing and hard work Emily ended up getting a full ride to a school in Texas. Four years later she was one of the top swimmers in the country earning a contact with Nike to become a professional swimmer. After a year of swimming after swimming she was finally take a little brake. On her way to spend summer with Hanna who now lives in California. Where her life will change forever once again.**

Emily was texting her manger about her training plans for the summer. Been one of the top female swimmers you had to stay in top shape. Swimming took up much of her time truth be told she was happy about it. Her life outside the pool was to say the less hell. She couldn't keep a girlfriend longer than two months during college. After seen Paige at a few meets and trying to find what they had in high school. Emily just flat out told her it wasn't working out between the two. They lost touch after a few months and Emily didn't feel the need to reach out. Her manager Tom was very happy when she told him she was taken a few months off this summer. Tom been one of her best friends was worried about her. He often told her the quote "what is a man to gain the whole world and loss his soul". Emily with always came back with "I'm not a man". Truth be told Tom wanted Emily to be happy but he knew only love could complete her. So one day Emily called up Hanna telling her she was coming into town. Hanna having moved out to LA and gotten a job for the world's most successful, designing company. The company Hanna worked for was built out of Paris and had business, all over the world. Making dresses and suits for the rich and famous it was everything Hanna could dream of. Emily was less than hour away when she got a call telling her that Nike had signed her up for summer program. It was at a pool where she could spend two weeks teaching little kids to swim. Emily really didn't mind since she would be getting paid a huge bonus for it.

It was Emily first day at work but today Hanna wanted to drive her Jeep around town since she was off. Hanna loved Emily's Jay Z jeep the one with the roof and all four doors missing. Knowing Emily loved Beyonce and Jay z she wasn't surprise Emily first car was a black Jeep just like theirs. Hanna was dropping Emily off at work today after much begging, Emily let her win. Promising to be back to pick her up at 4 on the dot. Hanna drove off to show off her best friends ride. Emily took a deep breath and headed to the pool area. Seen over 100 kids there splashing around Emily was shocked at the turn out. But with 5 other pro swimmers it was a piece of cake to handle. Each swimmer took turns through the day giving good swimming advice to the kids. Been the first day they all decide today would be a fun day to just hang with the kids. Emily was walking around the pool laughing at the kids having fun. When she notice a little blonde girl sitting off to the side. The little girl had her head down, Emily walk over to check on her.

"Hey sweetie are you okay" Emily asked sitting down next to her.

When the little girl looked up Emily heart skipped a beat her blue eyes reminded Emily of "HER" the one she lost all those years ago. Emily felt a tug on her heart when the little blonde girl eyes meet hers. She wanted to make her happy any way she could. Feeling as through she knew the little girl all her life.

"I don't know how to swim I'm scared mommy never showed me" the baby girl let out crying.

Emily took the little girl in her arms and carried her to the pool. Slowly getting in she felt the grip of the little girls squeeze tight.

"It's okay I got you, I'll show you how to swim don't worry"

For the rest of the day Emily held the little girl showing her how to swim. When it was time to go Emily and the baby girl walked hand in hand outside laughing at how much fun they had. Hanna had just pulled up but Emily didn't want to leave the little girl alone.

"Where is your ride sweetie" Emily asked looking around

"It's right there they just pulled up" the little girl laughed

Emily looked and her eyes bucked when she seen the little girl running for a black limo. Emily quickly caught up to the little girl wanting to make sure this was her car.

"Hello little Estella how was swimming" a much older lady greeted the little girl

"Fine Nanny Kay Coach Fields made it so much fun"

The girls nanny looking at Emily and reach her hand out, to her

"Well Coach Fields I hope she wasn't too much trouble" the nanny asked

Emily smiled at the little girl "she was great and well behaved.

"Well thank you for taken good care of her, I'll be sure to tell her mother when she arrives from Paris in two weeks" the lady added

Emily started to walk back to her car when she heard the little girl voice telling the nanny "she has the same last name as me and mommy" Emily didn't think much of it. After her and Hanna arrived back at Hanna place Emily started telling Hanna about the little girl and the day they had. When she got to the end about her mother last name been Fields and coming from Paris Hanna eyes went wide with shock.

"Emily fucking Fields you just meet my boss's daughter OMG, I have to get her to like me "Hanna yelled at Emily

Emily only laughed and ask why taken back by the whole statement. Hanna went on to tell her that her boss was a single mother and loved her daughter very much. Every one that worked for her even though no one had really ever seen her knows this fact is true. Emily started thinking to herself how could a woman run a billion dollar company and barely be seen. Hanna explained this without Emily even asking. Ms. Fields lets her personal assistant handle the meetings and media. Only people in Paris really knows what she looks like and the word is she is a hottie with a body to go with all that money. But she spends most of her time with daughter who is going to grow up to be a brat if she keeps it up. Emily let out a laugh at Hanna's last comment knowing Estella was anything but. Hanna was going on and on about how to get the girl to like. Emily mind had went back on "HER", months of not thinking about Alison. Emily couldn't help but wonder what ever came of her first love.

"Coach Fields" the blonde hair blue eye baby girl screamed as she ran up to Emily jumping into her arms.

"Hi Estella" Emily greeted with a big smile. This was how it went on every day for two weeks between the two. The little girl running up to Emily, and Emily caring the baby girl to the pool. They both learned a lot about each other. Emily telling the little girl her life story leaving out both A and Alison. Emily learned the little girl was going to be 5 soon. Estella mother was coming in for her birthday the day before. How they lived in Paris and her mom would tell her stories all the time. Emily could tell by the stories of the little girl's mother that her mother was a wonderful mom. When the little girls laughed, smiled or made any face Emily could see Alison. One day the pair was sitting outside waiting on the nanny to pick the little girl up, it was the last day of swim camp and Emily felt sad she wouldn't get to see those blue eyes any more.

"Thanks for teaching me to swim, mommy doesn't like swimming very much'

Emily could hear sadness in the Estella voice "Why not she replied"

"Cause swimming makes mommy sad they make her think of a very sad story" the little girl now looking like she was about to cry

Emily carefully picked the baby up and placed her on her knee " can you tell me the story maybe I can turn it into a happy ending"

"I guess so" with that little Estella begin to tell Emily her and Alison life story without evening knowing it.

_Long ago there was a Mermaid her lived in a peaceful place, she meet a princess who was a raised in a very bad way. The princess only knew hurt and disappointment. The princess had started to become mean and ice cold to everyone. Even though she was very beautiful on the outside and inside she knew she couldn't show it. Till the Mermaid came into her life and changed everything. The way the Mermaid looked at the Princess was a form of true love. They became close friends growing up, sharing lots of special moments. The Mermaid broke down every wall the Princess put up to keep others outs. The Princess knew deep down she was in love with her Mermaid who she called "Killer". Her Killer never let anyone talk bad or hurt the Princess. The Mermaid held a special place in her heart. As time went on things in the Princess life got very bad, someone almost killed her one night. The Princess knew the only thing to do was run away and leave every one behind to keep her love ones and herself safe. But the bad person went after the Princess's friends while she was gone even the Mermaid. So the Princess never went to far makings sure she was always there to protect her "Killer". After many years the Mermaid and her friends found the Princess, but so did the bad person. After a long fight they finally defeated the bad person. The Mermaid finally got what she wanted the bad person gone and her Princess back, or so she thought. On the ride home the Princess was thinking about all the things she done and the people she hurt. Including her Mermaid and her other three friends who she loved very much. Right before it was time to get off the bus the Princess had her mind made up. The look of hurt filled her "Killers" eyes as she knew this was the final good bye. The Princess knew she couldn't just leave without telling them the truth. So she told Princess Belle that she always thought of her as a sister. Princess Belle was the smartest person she ever knew, and she was much more than just from lawyer, even though that was the family business. Then she turned and held Princess Snow white hand and told her she was so caring and open minded. That she would make a great English teacher one day because her heart was so big. The Princess saved the two she hurt the most for last, starting with Princess Cinderella she told her that she was the more perfect Blonde. No matter what size she were she was just as beautiful as any other Princess. Even though she often said the most of the wall things that was what she liked best about her. Cause no matter how over the top Cinderella was sometimes she always knew the right that to say. Then she asked the other three girls if they could give her and the Mermaid some space. They all quickly agreed knowing the history of two, with one last hug they all was crying as they walked away. All three Princess finally hearing what they always wanted the Princess to say to them that "she loved them all". Finally been left alone with her Mermaid it took everything in her not to break down right there. Once theirs eyes meet tears started to fall neither hiding the fact that they were both heartbroken. The Princess got herself under control enough to start. Telling the Mermaid everything she waited all her life to hear and much more. How the Mermaid always had her heart, and was her first and last love. How she wish things was different but she can't change the past and that's why they both have to move on in life. The princess took the Mermaid hands and leaned in for one last kiss that didn't last long enough for them both. The Princess told her "Killer" "I love you" for the first and last time as she got back on the bus. Not daring to look back she put her head in her hands and cried all the way to the airport. Once the Princess got to where she was going. She knew her "killer" would try and find her. She changed her last name to something the lost group of friends would never think to look for. The Princess took the last name of her Mermaid knowing full well if she could she would marry her when the right time came. Thinking her love one's life would be better without her drama, she decide never to return to Rosewood again. But she made a mental note to remember all their birthdays and Christmas to send them cards using her old Rosewood address. Just to let them know she was alive. The Princess rubbed her stomach as she walked through Paris, to meet her long lost friend Princess Drake the only thing she brought with her, was a brand new start._

Emily didn't know what to say as the little girl told the story never braking eye contact. As Estella told the story Emily could see flashbacks in her eyes.

"Stella what is your mom's first name, even though Emily was 100% sure what it was. She wanted "HER" daughter to say it out loud.

"Oh mommy's real name is Alison...Alison Fields"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days after Emily heard her life story as told by Alison's daughter. When Emily got a phone call saying that Alison could not make it in time for Estella birthday and she was held up in her room. The nanny didn't know how to get her out so Coach Fields was her last option. Emily was heartbroken by this she quickly came up with a plan with the help of Hanna. Hanna was still trying to score cool points with her boss's daughter, who Emily still didn't tell it was Alison. After Alison left and the girls spent months trying to find her they gave up and never spoke of her again. But Alison did send birthday gifts and Christmas gift every year to each of them. Emily didn't know how to tell Hanna that her long lost friend now wrote her pay checks. It was Estella birthday today and Emily had it all planned out. She had rented a beach house on the beach and bought 2 four wheelers. Plus not to mention the amount of toys and clothes she and Hanna both bought. Emily wanted today to be special, since this was her first loves daughter. Emily only knowing Estella for a month but loved her just as much as she loved Alison. Truth is she still loved Alison, the Princess was the missing piece of the Mermaid.

H-Hanna

E-Emily

H- Em you're really going all like she is your boss's daughter

E- Hanna who do she reminded you of

H-I knew it Emily your still not over Alison, I have to say that little girl looks too much like Alison its scary.

E-Hanna Estella is Alison daughters, Alison is your boss

H-That bitch, she knew I worked for her and couldn't start me off as her assistant who by the way is horribly rich too ugh I hate her

E-really Han that all you can think about

H-Wait till I see her selfish ass when she gets her

Emily only laughed as they both handed to the car, knowing Princess Cinderella was not kidding around. Emily had the nanny text her the address to the house to pick the little girl up. It was two hours out of town, knowing Alison she loved her privacy Emily was not surprise about how far out it was. When they finally pulled up to Alison house but more like castle, you could tell she had it built to her liking. It was 5 cars parked outside the house. Once they parked Hanna explore each car telling Emily just how much she was going to kill Alison. It was a Red Ferrari worth 1.3m, beside was a black Bugatti Veyron worth 3.4m, a blue Lamborghini Veneno worth 4m, a sliver BMW worth 1m. Than the big one the one that wasn't even on the market cause they was so rare a 1963 Ferrari 250 GTO worth 52m.

"Oh yeah I'm going to have a long talk with my boss about a pay raise, when she comes back" Hanna let out

"I think Alison is doing pretty well" Emily looked on in shock. Emily never thought about how see would feel seen Alison after all these years. What would she look like, does she still have feelings for her. Emily mind was racing with thoughts till they were interrupt.

"Coach Fields you still came oh I love you so much" the birthday girl came running out the door. It look like she was half dress seen as though she still had her Scooby doo pj top on with a skirt. Plus the fact she was running with one shoe on gave it away also. Emily had a huge smile on her face as she bent down to pick the baby girl up. Before Emily could speak she heard "HER"

Estella Emily Fields get right back in little Missy, Emily didn't hear the first name only her name Emily Fields. Emily heard her before she seen her, everything was moving in slow motion. The Princess came from the behind the castle door and the sun hit her blonde curls. Alison blue eyes shined so bright to Emily. The picture was breath taken, Emily felt a tear fallen down her cheek. She couldn't move or speak only stare.

"You selfish bitch, I want a pay raise, one of your cars, a house next door, and we need to talk about been partners, but first get over here and hug before I slap your ass. Hanna let out doing what she always did and broke the moment, running full speed towards Alison.

Alison POV

Today was my baby girl's birthday and I wanted to surprise her. Estella is all I have in this world besides CeCe I love them both with all my heart. Having left my life in Rosewood behind many would say I'm doing pretty good for myself. I'm one of the top 20 richest people in the world. But, what is a man to gain the whole world and lose his soul. Yes, I had a beautiful daughter and a great assistant who never left my side but I was missing something. It was hard to keep a stable and meaningful relationship I never let anyone come to close to my daughter. Even if I never brought them around Estella, I made sure they knew she came first. I always told her I would never let anyone who didn't her love as much as they loved me near our family. So it remained Estella, CeCe, and I after all these years. When I first got here CeCe would try to get me to reach out to Emily. Knowing full well she was the love of my life and no one would ever top her. But I made my choice to let her live her life free of me. I felt she could have a better life without worry about me, and the way I treated her planned a major role. Even though I knew Emily plus the girls would forgive me, I couldn't forgive myself. Doing what I do best I ran from love, happiness never looking back. In truth I never moved forward I needed Emily but I couldn't be selfish. CeCe and I had surprise Estella while she was still sleep, the look on my baby girl's face was priceless. We all jumped around laughing and dancing to no music. It was just us but we made the best of it. As I was trying to get Estella dress, and Cece laughing at my struggles. Nanny Kay came in telling Stella her swim coach was here, with that she took off. I was curious to see who this coach was that took such good care of her while I was gone. But I needed to get my daughter dress also, as I jog behind her.

"Estella Emily Fields get right back in little Missy" Before I could say any more, our eyes locked, my dream had come true. I would have this dream of faith bringing the Mermaid back to her Princess. It was always like this me watching my beautiful mini been tossed around by our "Killer". I knew if anyone could love my daughter as much as they loved me it would be her. It was always "HER" the one that still held my heart even after all these years it was "HER". Tears started coming down as I watch her eyes water, in that moment I knew the Mermaid still loved the Princess.

"You selfish bitch, I was snapped out of dreams by Hanna oh my god how I miss her, but in this moment I wanted her to shut her ass up. Hanna was coming at me full speed, I never seen Hanna run before she tackle me to the ground before I even knew what happen. Hanna was kissing and hugging me, "When did you turn gay Hanna" I asked with a laugh.

"Well when I learned my long lost best friend was my boss, who had a gold mine in her drive way".

"Wait boss Hanna you work in my store here"

"Duh and I need a raise"

Our blonde girl greeting was cut short, by both my Emilys running on top of us yelling "get them". This was the moment I waited years for, Estella, Emily, Cece taking pictures of us on her phone, Hanna was plus which made it even better. I felt someone pull my arm by the gentle touch, even though it's been years I knew it was her. Finally meeting face to face, no words was said, only eyes holding back tears told our story in that moment we both was complete.

"Well are you going to kiss her"?

"Yeah we not getting any younger"

"It's about damn time they got together"

"They got more issues than a daily newspaper"

"Please don't have sex while I'm standing here"

"I will sell your sex tape if you do"

"Kiss her momma make it happy ending"

We were so lost in our own time, we didn't know which blonde said what and didn't care. But when I heard Little Estella voice tears came down. Emily grab my face and pulled me close to hers. "You know I'm big on happy endings" with that she kissed me slightly lifting up off my feet. As she pulled me into her body. After we finally pulled apart "That's why I love you Em" and kissed her again my feet never hitting the ground. Even after she replaced me down, I was still on cloud 9. Estella replaced me in Emily's arms but she was still holding my hand. "Mama, you did tell me that you would turned my story into a happy ending and you did" Estella broke our moment. I went to reply, not knowing what she was talking about. But my daughter was not looking at me but instead the one who she just called mama. Big Emily locked eyes with little Emily, I felt Emily's knees get weak, I quickly put both arms around her waist to hold her up. I place my head on Emily's shoulder, and the other one behind Estella back. It was like I could feel both their heart's beaten at the same pace. Estella and I looked at Emily for her reply, praying that she still wanted to be out Killer.


	3. Chapter 3

So, are you going to..?

I quickly shot Cece a look, telling her "if you she messed this up I'll kill her". Looking at Hanna to make sure she got the message too. Hanna reply by waving her hands and looking away. Emily was more stunned at what was happen to her. Here was this little girl asking her to be her mother, also.

"Well Princess how about we go get your birthday surprise I have for you, than it'll really be a happy ending" was all Emily said. My heart dropped a little but I quickly recover. Had she really gotten my daughter a gift for her birthday? I was taken back how Em really was treating Estella like her daughter. I knew we still had things to work out between us.

"Come on kiddo I'll get you ready" Hanna reach out taken Estella out of Emily's arms. Following Cece upstairs. Leaving Em and I by ourselves, I didn't know where start.

"Em I, look Em" I started but Emily leaned in and kiss me cutting me off.

"Let's enjoy our first day as a family and worry about the details later" She said with a smile reaching for my hand.

"Mommy Aunty Hanna is the best aunt in the whole world, she should make the same as Aunt Cece" Estella yelled from Hanna arms.

"Really Han, my daughter that's a low blow"

"What everyone knows you worship her, can't blame me for trying"

I just giggled at my best friend "Let's enjoy the day, and talk about it later"

"Yes, good job Kid" Hanna high five Estella

"Where's my money" Stella was cut off by Hanna's hand coving her mouth

"Hanna" both Emily and I yelled.

After much crying and complaining from both Hanna and Cece, I finally gave in and let them drive one of my cars. Cece taken full advantage of teaming up with Hanna today. As she very well knows I never let anyone but me drive my babies. Em, Stella and I pick to ride in Emily's jeep, Stella loved it. Though I had to reach in the back many times to pull her back on her bottom. Ugh, my daughter had the making of becoming a brat sad to say. Emily held my hand the whole way to the beach, laughing every time I got on to our daughter. Our daughter wow I can't believe this happen right now. I couldn't help but think I'm getting a head of myself here, we still needed to talk.

Emily's POV

Riding to the beach, wind blowing in our hair, this is what a perfect family looks like. When Estella called me mama today, my heart stop. There was so much I wanted to tell her. How much I loved her and her mother. How I would protect them with my heart, and life. I would always be their "Killer" till they send me away. I was just praying that Alison felt the same. That she wanted me as a member of her family.

"I'm going to kill those bitches" Alison snapped me out my thoughts. Just then I see Ali's car flying by going at least 100mph, blonde hair waving in the wind. One of the goofy blondes was standing in the back seat yelling something, we really couldn't hear as they passed by. Ugh, just than it hit me that I was stuck with four blondes, 4 against 1 was not cool. We finally pulled up to the beach house at least a good 20 minutes, after the Road Runners. Estella took one look at the 2 four wheeler s and took off. Hanna and Cece was trying their best not to look at Alison, as they came to help unload the truck. I knew if we were back in High School the "old Ali" would have been ripped them from pieces to pieces. But, new Ali had others was of getting back at the Blondes.

"So, to pay for the gas you two wasted, I will need you two to open and close my shop all next week" with that she smile and walked off. I just giggled and turned away from the tag team. I could only imagine had much trouble them two will be getting into. I was glad they left the past behind us, but did they have to become good friends so fast. I was not ready to take on the Duo of The blonde Hooligans.

We were will into four hours on the beach, with no signs of this day coming to an end. We all had turns riding on the four wheeler s. Taken turns dunking each other in the water, splashing, play fighting. Growing up doing the time of A, days like this never cross my mind. With so much darkness going on, who knew the light at the end of road would be this bright. Alison, Estella, Cece, and Hanna, I only wish team Sparia could be here. I'll have to make a mental note to call them as soon as I get home. As I watch Alison, dunk Stella under water, I couldn't help but think about all she been through. I mean sure she cause a lot of hurt and pain. But she also felt the same amount as she gave out. Growing up with young Alison, I never seen her as a parent. I always picture her, living wild and free not wanting to be tied down. But time has a funny way of changing people for the better, and she was proof of that. As I was lost in my own thoughts, sitting on the beach. Blonde hair cover my face at first I thought, it was Hanna but Cece snap her fingers in my face.

"Gosh when you day dream, you tune out" rolling her eyes as she sat down beside me. I just laughed knowing this was true.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about Ali and Stella"

"I'm listen" looking confused for a moment.

_Emily, this is all we have right here us three. My family doesn't know where I am and don't care to find out. I haven't seen my parents, since I left college. I'm hurt but I choose not to show it. Alison is the same way, she has to be strong for Baby Girl. But she needs someone to hold her while she holds Estella. Please don't tell Ali but some nights Estella comes in my room and ask why is her mama not happy. I can only tell her because she hasn't found her "killer". That baby just want her mother to be happy, her mother just want her baby to be happy. We have a broken family but it's still a family. We made it work all these years but it's getting harder. Before today, in five years I have never seen Ali so happy. Em, Alison loves you, with all her heart. That little girl that called you mama today, is named after you. What I'm trying to say is. You belong in this family, but you can't come in halfhearted. It's all of you or none of you, I want let you brake those two hearts."_

As I'm listening to Cece, I glance at Alison, and she has tears in her eyes as she holds Estella. I notice Hanna has her hand on her shoulder telling her something. In that moment I know where I belong. I get up and take off towards, my lover and daughter.

Alison POV

Hanna is telling me about how heartbroken Emily was in high school after I left.

_"Ali, look I know you thought you were doing what was best. Hell we didn't really blame you after a while. But, you were her first love, she never got over you. We all tried to talk to her about letting you go. Yes, she had other girlfriends but they wasn't you. Maya, Paige and um I think Samara but that lasted 3 hours. What I'm trying to say is the damn girl loved you even when she thought you were dead. How did you think she felt when she knew you were out there somewhere and you loved her? I'm not going to lie I hated you, at a point thinking about how you could love someone but leave them over and over. But, Spencer smart ass, made sense when she said you did the most selfless thing ever. No matter how much you loved, Em and us you knew it would be easier on us to leave. Knowing how hard it would be to have our dead best friend back, during our senior year in high school. Alison I hate to admit, you did some shitty shit to us, but without you there would be no us. Hell when you left the first time we split because there was nothing holding us together. When you left the last time we slowing drifted apart. You will be the reason we get back together because we will be throwing a reunion party at your castle. Shut up boss lady, you owe us big time, all the hell you put us through. Ali Emily wants to be in your life this time for good. I don't think she can handle been pushed out again. I don't think Estella wants Em to leave truthfully I don't think you want her gone. This can be your chance at a real family here Al don't let it slip away. You have nothing to protect Em from let her protect you and this little one"._

As Hanna was talking Estella seen me crying and jumped in arms. Hugging me super tight, I could feel her crying I hated her seen me this way. We can't keep living like this. This was no way to raise a daughter, if this kept up she was going to be like younger me. That was what I was scared of the most. Tears was running down as I held my daughter, I was getting weak, I wasn't as strong as I once was. In that moment I knew "Queen B Alison was gone." Only Ali was left, weak Alison the one that was scared of never knowing real love. I wanted, no I needed to be held. I turned to my hero, my helper, my lover my Mermaid. The one who would protect me, help me raise our daughter, my "Killer" Emily Fields. Right on Q I seen her spring into action, at first walking in fast pace, than jogging when she seen how badly I needed her, braking into a full run. Just as my knees gave out the Mermaid caught her Princess.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's POV

It's been two weeks since Lil Em birthday, Ali is not happy about how I spoil her. I can't help in this short time she has gotten me wrapped around her fingers. I started back training with two meets coming up very quickly. Alison's company is on the raise even more, with her two personal assistants. With Hanna and Cece she really doesn't have to do anything but say yes or no they handle the rest. Estella is getting ready to start school, been home school in Paris she is super happy. I must say our family is doing pretty well, even though I get out voted on everything. Tonight is was my turn to tuck Estella in before I head home. Ali and I are still working on things, so I don't live with them yet. I can't wait for the day I can wake up with my two girls. But we both decide not to rush into things so soon. Much to the protest of Hanna and Cece they are ready for us to live together. Right now I still stay with Hanna, and Cece stays in the guest house in the back of Ali home. Hanna is ready to move into the pool house on the other side of the house. Free rent and live like a queen is what she always says. My story telling it's as good as Ali when tucking Stella in, she always says I need more practice. To my disappointment she hasn't called me mama again, instead taken to Emmy.

"Goodnight Princess, I love you" as I tuck her into bed.

"Emmy, are you and mama gone become a real family"

"Baby, mama and I have things to work on but yes"

"Don't you love mama Emmy "

"Very much sweetie but when you love someone you don't rush it"

"Mama said she would never let anyone live with us, if they didn't love me as much as they love her. Do you love me Emmy?"

I reach down to pick her up out of bed "You look at me Estella Emily Fields I love you and your mother very much, I love you like my own daughter. You two mean the world to me, you bring so much light on my darkest days. I love you more than I love you mother. Cause you were there when I wasn't."

"So, are you me and mommies "Killer" like the Mermaid was to the Princess?"

"Yes, I am baby I'm your "Killer" with that I put her back in bed and gave her a goodnight kiss. As I was leaving the room I heard her "I love you mama, goodnight." I started to cry as I closed the day, standing there for a moment to compose myself.

"Are you going to tuck me in bed too "Killer"? My head shot up to where Ali was now standing. She had that classic "Queen B" smirk but I could tell she had been crying. A clue to she had been ease dropping on Stella and I talk. She reached out for my hand as she started towards me. As we were walking to her room, it hit me that I had never been pass Estella room door. This part of the home was new to me. By, it been dark I really couldn't make out much. What I did make out was that Alison really did love Great Expectations. If you ever seen the movie than you know what Alison home looked like. As we reached her door, I got this feeling in my stomach, wow I was really going into her room. As we walked in her light was off and she didn't make a move to turn it on. We made our way to her bed, still holding hands. The bed was big enough for had to be at least six people. Alison pulled back the covers, before she got in she pulled her shirt over her head. I was just standing like dumb High School Emily. Finally Ali pulled me into bed by my shirt. I slowly slid into bed not knowing what was coming next but by the feeling in my stomach I knew what I wanted. I laid down on my back, with one arm around Alison. After a few seconds Ali laid her head on my shoulder, and tossed one of her legs over my legs. With our fingers locked this was perfect to me. Our moments we shared over these past few weeks went a lot like this. Our actions doing more of the talking, there were no words said. I understand what Alison was saying with her actions, Alison knew what I was trying to say with mines. As Alison laid on my shoulder, I knew she was telling me we were close but not there yet. Close to me moving into my new home, close to us becoming a whole family.

"I love you"

"I love you too Killer" that was all the words that was said that night and that was all that needed to be said.

Alison POV

"Got DAMN Hanna no now shut up please, Cece don't say a damn word, Estella sweetie yes mama stayed last night, Emily get your ass down here now you're going to be late" My whole mood of waking up wrapped in Emily's arms this morning was gone. Estella got up early this morning and caught us sleeping cuddle up. As soon as she caught sight of her two mommies in bed together she took off to tell Cece. Been the messy ass blonde she was called and told Hanna her nosy ass who rushed over here. There for leaving Emily and I waking up to three blondes grinning ear to ear at us. Now Hanna wanted to know if Emily's was moving in because she wanted the pool house. Cece wanted to know if Emily and I had sex last night, and Estella was jumping up and down that Killer stayed. Emily taken her sweet time up stairs leaving me to deal with the drama. As Emily came down stairs in her Nike jump suit, I handle her a coffee and put her breakfast in front of her, giving her a peck on the lips. I didn't need to turn around to know that we were been watched.

"Babe its meet the teacher day today, and I wanted know if you could maybe come with me and Stella" I asked Emily

"I wouldn't miss it love, just call and remind me" not looking up from her cell phone. Oh my gosh we are one of them families. The mom cooking breakfast, the dad checking emails, the bad ass kid not sitting to eat her breakfast. The aunts that all in your business, eating up everything in the house. I had this stupid grin on my face till Nanny Kay came down to get Estella. Emily grabbing her swim bag giving me and Estella a kiss good bye before heading to practice. Estella running off to piano lessons. Great I'm left with the tag team duo, looking like both was waiting to get me alone.

H-Hanna

C-Cece

A-Alison

C- So she is moving in now?

A- I didn't ask but yes she is

H-What about me

A- Yes Hanna you can have the pool house

The conversation went on as we made our way to work riding in the same car like always. I was having a hard time thinking about how to ask Emily to move in with me I wanted it to be special.

H- I got it how about we take lil Em to meet the teacher and you take Emily on your first official date and give her the house key as a gift.

I really did want to meet Stella teachers today and I know Emily was super happy about it. So I decline the offer coming up with something better. Since we were about to become a family, than we should all be there. Minus the two blondes who were talking about how the date should end with Emily and I having sex but not before doing Four Play.

Emily was not too happy about Estella going to private school, but she came around when she seen the school had a nice swim program. Estella loved it, she even meet some of the others kids in her class. I was more worried about the teachers, though after meeting them I had little to worry about. After, finishing up at the school I was driving the girls to their surprise. Once we got to the house there where balloons, taped all the outside gate leading to the house.

"Ali what's going on "Emily Asked?

"You will see Killer" finally turning into full view of the house seen Hanna and Cece standing there with two balloons each. I parked the car, and went to grab them from both of them. Emily was coming up caring Estella both with big grins on their faces.

"Today we start a new life, all of us together" I took one balloon in my left hand, "As I let this go I'm letting go of all my olds way. No more Alison Queen B, no lies, no secrets, no more putting others down to make me feel better" I finished letting the balloon go.

"As, I let this one go, I'm letting go of all the hurt and pain over my life. Never really knowing love till now I search high and low for it. But now I found it, and I'm ready to move on from my past.

"As I release this one, it starts my brand new life with the ones I hold most"

"Emily this one is for you Killer, can you forgive me for my past mistakes" She slowing let Estella slid out her arms grabbing the balloon. Before she could say anything she looked at the end of the string and notice a key. Quickly undoing the key, her hands were shaking and tears were falling freely now.

"Alison Fields I forgave you a long time ago" Letting the balloon fly out her hand. With that she grabbed me by the shirt pulling me into her kissing me with so much passion.

"Where is my damn Key?"

That got damn Hanna, knows how to mess up a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's POV

The pain of moving and swimming was kicking in now. After having all my stuff shipped from Texas and making space in Alison room my body was killing me. Next week we will be helping Hanna move in to the pool house, I can only imagine the horror she is going to be. Tonight will be my last night at home for a few days, I have a big meet in New York this weekend. Estella was not to please to hear her mama was leaving. We had to explain to her that I was coming back, she kept giving us classic Alison looks. Alison was in the mirror getting ready for bed. Alison was wearing her night time wear, a sports bra and short booty shorts, omg it's been a long time. I was lying in bed with a bra and my Ninja turtle PJs reading my emails. I didn't even notice Alison was now crawl up from the edge of the bed. Till I felt her body on my legs. I million thoughts was running through my head, but one kept popping up tonight will be me and Alison first night. Alison was now sitting on my hips, with her arms wrapped around my neck. I had tossed my phone to side, wrapping my arms around her waist. After a few moments I lean up and kiss her, I felt that feeling between my legs. The kiss was getting heated, Ali start grinding on top of me. I started to roll us over so I could be on top. Reaching down to grab her ass I started to suck on her neck, Ali leaning her head back to give me more move. Just as it was getting good we heard the door swing open.

"Alison I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight it's… Oh My Gosh I forgot my camera" me and Ali looking up to see Cece standing in the door.

"Get the hell out now BITCH" I had to look at Alison because she sounded so much like the old her. But I really couldn't blame her. Cece just standing there smile at site in front of, slowly closing the door

"Use a condom" was her last remake before close the door all the way.

Alison only smiled from beneath me, leaning up to kiss me, telling me to finish what we started. Once I positon myself between her legs, she wrapped them around me. Grabbing a hand full of my hair, Deeping the kiss, Alison was trying to control but I was not giving in this easy. I quickly grabbed both her hands to pin them to the bed.

"Hmmm Shy in the….."

"Mama, Mommy I had a bad dream" A sleepy Estella came walking in holding the Ninja Turtle I brought last week. I quickly rolled over to pick her up. Alison just covered her face with a pillow, sexually frustration all over her body. I started packing her out our room when she seen me leaving the door.

"Can I sleep in here tonight mama please?"

"Yeah sure baby" Turning around to get us back to the bed.

Alison finally looking up with a smile on her face pulling back the covers for us to get in. Estella rolled over on one side of me, and Alison laid on the open side. Estella was basically laying on face with her little arms wrapped around my neck. Alison was laying on my shoulder, her one hand on my stomach. This was perfect even though I would have like to finally make love to Alison, this was a nice ending to our night.

Alison POV

"You bitch, are the biggest cock blocker I know of"

"I know, I know but baby girl wanted her mom's"

"Wait you knew they were in there getting it on, and you didn't stop her"

"Nope I even opened the door for her"

Ugh just my luck, my so called best friend cock block twice in one night. Emily left at 6 this morning, and we still haven't had sex. My girl is not gone be back for 3 days, cold shower it is till she comes home. Hanna is trying to throw a Reunion, Welcome Sparia, Look I found Alison, house warmer party when Emily gets back. To be honest I can't wait to see my other friends, maybe they can keep Hanna and Cece busy so I can finally get some in my own damn house. Estella was invited to spend the night over one of classmate's house this weekend. It was the little girl's birthday, and Estella was one of her new best friends. So, I was pretty much stuck with the tag team duo of cock blockers, yay me. Just listen to them makes a want to lock myself in my room till one of my Emily's come back. Just than I had a thought no way, am I staying here horny. When I can have Emily all to myself in New York.

"Bitches, I'm out" I didn't even wait for them to make a comeback. I ran upstairs to pack my bags, making a call to Lisa to have my Jet ready. 10 minutes later I was ready to go. Ugh no fucking way these two bitches.

"So, what time is the flight" Hanna asked

"NO NO NO go away, fuck no, hell no," I spoke as I'm heading to the door.

"That's no fair boss what are we supposed to do?"

"Fuck each other" with that I was off to New York"

Emily's POV

I was in my hotel trying to get in the zone before heading over to stadium for the meet. I had another reason to do this, once I told Ali and Stella about swimming they were so happy. I want to take home the first place trophy so I can show my girls. Tom was knocking on the door letting me know it's time to rock. Heading out to the car, I seen a limo pull up next to our hotel, the media flock to the car taken pictures asking questions. Whoever they were they must be important. They had a hood on the top of their head so I couldn't see if it was a man or woman. Getting back on busy, I jumped in the car putting on my headphones. It took at least 30 minutes to get to the pool. Once I got there I had a little under an hour, to get ready. Tom knows I don't like sitting around the pool all day, so he makes sure to get me there within the hour. Tom pulled me to the side, with the big grin on face.

"So look who made ESPN top ten females swimmers, and what number they are" I took the magazine with quickness.

"What the hell I'm number 3"

"Yes, you win these two next meets, and you'll be number one"

With that it was game on time, I was only thinking of getting this win right now. If I become the number one the money will be pouring in. Even through Alison was crazy rich, I still wanted to be able to bring something to the table. As we were been called to the pool, ever thing went blank. I took off my jump suit and climbed up the ladder. The gun shot in I was in the water, not thinking about what the next person was doing. Heck I wasn't thinking at all but focus, I felt my hand hit the wall, and some grabbed me out the pool. Tom was yelling and jumping up down, yelling "1 down 1 to". After my win it was now time to deal with the press, the worst part of the day. I kept getting question after question, but something caught my eye. Blonde hair, with curls making her way, been followed by media herself. "Alison, excuse me sorry thank you every one. I made my own path to my girlfriend, finally meeting face to face.

"You were great my mermaid" Alison said with a grin

"So you the reason all the press is here"

"Sorry about that I don't get out much and when I do it's something big"

"So, I'm something big" Alison wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down for a kiss, right there with half of New York press snapping pictures. Alison body guards came and pushed us out the door, where the other half was waiting for us.

"Well I had planned a nice dinner but I think it's best if just hang in tonight" Ali said after finally getting in the car.

"Whatever you want to do Love just as long as I'm with you"

Alison POV

It totally slipped my mind that I was famous and walking around New York till cameras starting snapping. Gosh the press can be so rude. I didn't let that stop me from seen my Mermaid swim meet. We were back in the hotel watching movie after movie laughing, play fighting, been high school kids all over again. It felt like we were making up for lost times, and I loved every minute of it. Before I knew it Emily had me pinned down on the ground. God yes it was finally happen the moment I came here for. Em lean down kissing me, with so much passion my whole body shut down. I felt Emily but both hands behind me and lift we off the ground. If I was horny before I was about to die right now. We made it to the bed, with Emily slowly laying me down. When I felt Emily pulling at my shirt, I broke the kiss and lifting my arms over my head.

"Em it's been a long time" I told her looking deep in her eyes

"I want hurt you" lean back in to kiss me

"Emily you could never hurt me"

She started pulling at my shorts leaning into me to push me back on the bed.

"Go slow please I want this last" Was the last thing I told her before letting her take over. This was the first time in my whole life I gave some one complete control. But with Emily I didn't mind one bit, she was my "Killer". Right now I wanted to let her know I was hers and she was mines. This was the night I waited for since our first kiss in the library. I love her so much, by the way she was touching me I knew she felt the same. I let my mind slip, and just enjoy our first time making love.

Emily's POV

Last night was the most alive I felt in a long time. Swimming didn't even give me this feeling. Alison had gave me her all last night, and I took it. Not before giving her my all right back for 5 hours, damn my body hurts. Sex takes a lot out of you, when you with the person you love. Ali and I was just lying in bed not saying anything just. We both had these big grins on our faces.

"Alison Emily open the door, I know you in there Alison get out here right damn now fucker"

Wait that could not be, I didn't need to get out of bed to know who it was. Only a Hastings would yell from the outside of the door before even knocking. Ali and I jumped out of bed, and grabbed our robes, giving each other a peck before heading to the door.

"Hey Spencer, how you been" Alison said laughing standing behind me

"How have I been, How I been really you asshole" with that she burst into tears turning to run from us. As we watched Spencer take off down the hall, we seen a stunned Aria coming our way.

"Guys what the hell" was the first words I heard Aria Speak in over a year.

"What's her issues God nearly took my shoulder off" Cece yelling coming into our view.

"Problem found out how rich Alison was, and got upset cause she didn't brake her off none" Hanna reply.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long weekend.

**I just want to thank every one for the love on my story. It really means alot to know you enjoy. My story is kind of slow because I really don't like to skip to far ahead. I want every to read about the special moments of Emison becoming a family. Yes, they will be like any other family and have issues but there will be no A drama. I want to make it as real as possible. Pleas reviews so I know i'm still on the right track. Some Sparia tag team drama coming next, just a heads up. **


	6. Chapter 6

Alison POV

I had no freaking clue to as why Spencer of all people freaked out. Nanny Kay called and said Estella was not too happy about been left behind, so I sent the jet to pick her. Emily and I just got back to the hotel with her, and I just knew things was about to get crazy. Aria left right after Spencer to check on her. Hanna finally came clean and told us how Sparia found out. After seen me and Emily kissing all over social media, they called Hanna to get the scoop. But knowing her she most likely only made matters worse. After much begging and pleading Hanna and Emily was finally able to get the other girls to come back so we could get to the bottom of this. I put Estella down to bed before Spencer and Aria arrive, not wanting her to meet her other aunts in this mood. There was a knock on the door and I mental prepared myself.

Emily POV

After I let Spencer and Aria in I went back over to sit by Ali, Hanna and Cece where both sitting on the edge of the same love seat. Sparia sat on the couch right in front me and Ali this was not going to end well. No, one want to be the first to speak, God where was Cece and Hanna big mouths now.

Ce- Okay what the hell somebody put it on the table damn

Spenc-You would big the first to speak, since you know more than I do

Han-Chill out Spencer, no one is the enemy here remember A is gone

Spenc-Than why the hell did she stay gone, she should have stayed, she messed our life up than just takes off, now she wants to come back like nothing happen. I'm out this is bull shit.

I have never seen Spencer this mad before, honestly I didn't think she cared if Ali was here or there. But the way she left out, makes me feel there is more to the story.

Han- well damn Hastings gone wild

Aria- Do you have anything to say Alison, or whatever the hell you go by now

Em-Look if you are just going to bash…..

Aria-No, Emily you shut the hell up okay. All you ever do is take up for her. Without even caring to ask questions, you are just as stupid as you have always been when it comes to Alison.

Aria was now yelling and I knew Estella was sleeping.

Em-You keep your damn voice, my daughter is sleep in the next room

Spencer- Your daughter are you that fucking stupid. Every head turned because we didn't even hear the door open or close.

Em-Yes my daughter and if you don't like than you can go right back out that door.

Ali-Wait can we all just calmed down, Spencer just tell me why please. Alison was now crying

Spencer-You left, you left me Alison that hurt more than I thought it would. Spencer left back out the door crying.

Ce-Okay wait Emily didn't over react like this what the hell is going on.

Aria- I'll tell you, at first Spencer blamed herself thinking she pushed Alison away. She tried to find you to tell you she was sorry, and that she wanted you home. Than her and Jason started talking and it slipped that you were alive. They spent years trying to hunt you down coming up short every time. Every time you would send a gift they would try to find more clues. Jason became so mad with trying to find you he took back up drinking. Spencer had to watch him damn near kill his self because of you. They never gave up on you Alison even when Emily did.

Em- Now you wait

Aria- Emily you gave up looking and took up swimming to take your mind of Alison and Hanna I can't believe you. You both are just as selfish as she is.

Just than Spencer came back in the door looking more together.

Ali-Spen I'm so sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing…..

Spen- Alison you have never done the right thing, hell you have a daughter with no father, do you even know who her father is.

Ce-You bitch that's it, get you're fucking crew and get out all of you. None of you are welcome around this family again.

Aria-Emily do you even know?

Alison was just standing there looking, tears were fallen down here face, but she wasn't making a sound. Like Spencer words had shocked her, they froze her. Hanna had a hand over mouth, looking like she was watching a horror movie. Cece was no standing next to Alison, with an arm around her waist. Aria was looking at me, and Spencer was still standing by the door. This was much more than I can handle.

Spencer- Of course she doesn't know she just goes with whatever Alison says, she was so happy to finally fuck Alison she didn't even think to ask.

Em-Ali?

Ce-Really Emily?

Alison- No, Cece its final they have a right to know, yes I have a daughter by a man I don't even know. He caught me at the wrong place at the right time for him.

Han-Ali STOP, Look I know you two are hurt because no one told you, but damn come on this is enough. You think we had it rough Ali didn't have any one at point. She was on her own with no love. I'll be damn if I sit here and let you two stubborn bitches mess up what she finally has, Emily I'm shock by you the most. You know what Ali Ce I thinks it's time for us to go home.

Everyone in the room was now in tears, I was so stupid to let Aria and Spencer bait me in. Alison didn't even look at me when she left the room. Cece and Hanna went to pack theirs things and Alison. Spencer was now sitting by Aria crying in her arms. Alison came out the room packing a still sleeping Estella, I made my way to them. Before I could grab her or say anything she put a hand up. Ali just looked me in the eyes, tears fallen heavy turned around and walked out the door. After the door closed I stand there for a few moments collecting my thoughts. No, not this time I thought as a ran out the door, I let Ali walk away from me too many times without giving chase, not this time. I made it just in time to catch the limo before it pulled off. The driver knowing me, stop the car and unlocked the door.

"Not, this time Alison"

Alison POV

"Not this time Alison" Emily said reaching for my hand. I laid Estella down and told Hanna and Cece to go back home I had some things I needed to fix. They both looked like they wanted to argue, but decide against it. Taken Emily's hand she lead me back to the room where Aria and Spencer were just sitting.

Alison-Look I'm really am sorry, at the time I swear I was not thinking of me. I was thinking of my daughter, Emily, you all. I caused so much pain and hurt that I couldn't raise my daughter or even live there. I would never have gotten a fresh start, and my child would be prejudge just because of her mother.

Spencer-I would have helped you Ali, you were like a sister to me. You don't know how hard it was not knowing what was happen to you. I didn't know if you were been looked after, sick, eating. I was scared for you because I love you Alison, yes we fought all the time but that's what sister do. But when it comes down to it we have each other back and take care of our sisters. Alison I would have took care you and that little girl. I'm sorry I over reacted, I was talking out of anger and hurt. Jason loved you Alison we felt the same way when it came to you. We spent so much time fighting that we didn't say I love you enough. When you left we thought we would never get another chance to start over. To say I love you more than I hate you. Alison I love you, and I don't ever want you to forget that. Stop running Ali, and come home.

Aria-Guys I'm sorry too, it's just Spenc and I were left out while you guys were off starting a family without us. We felt left out, like everybody moved on and left us out.

Emily-Guys we were going to till you this week Hanna was making plans for an um damn, I forgot what she called it.

Alison-A Reunion, Welcome Sparia, Look I Found Alison, House Warming Party

Aria-Wow that sounds like something Hanna would make up

Hanna-Yes, it is I worked hard on the name and I'm very proud of it

Emily- Where the hell did you come from?

Alison- and where is my child

Hanna – relax her and Cece are on the jet going home, don't think Cece is gone be so easy to come around this time. I mean all my best friends are here so I felt left out. I'm just glad everyone is back to been friends and I missed the musy shit.

Alison-Spencer are we friends now

Spencer- No we are sister for life. Getting up to hug Ali

Aria-Wait for me bitches I want in

Hanna-Oh me too group hug

Emily-Hey off my girlfriend she is mines

Alison-come here babe we love you

Estella-Mama, Mommy aunties

Cece-well look as though this family is getting bigger

Alison-Cece get over here, plus hopefully our family will be bigger tomorrow

Hanna-You plan on having another child Ali

Alison- NO, dumb ass I'm going home to see my parents and Jason I think it's time I stop running.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily POV

Last night was an emotion roller coaster. It brought things to light, and we all needed closer. As, we had a sleep over last night Estella wanted to stay in the living room with her aunts. Alison was not going for it, so I ended up sleeping in the room with her. When I walked out the room carry my baby girl, it looked like one of those sleep overs, after getting drunk at a party. Alison was half off the couch, it looked like her and Spencer fell asleep talking. As Spencer was sleeping right by the couch looking up at Ali and Ali was looking down at her. Aria was balled up on the love seat, as she is the smallest she didn't look that bad. But Hanna and Cece were sharing a blanket and I couldn't tell, where Hanna ended and Cece begin.

"Mama they sleep bad" Estella laughing at the mess in front of us

"I have a plan, come on" I told her as she got down from my arms. We ran in the kitchen grabbing pots and pans to do damage. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"I will kill you"

"CAN I HELP"

"I need coffee, not an alarm clock"

"PREPARE to die"

"EMILY and ESTELLA"

Estella and I couldn't help but laugh at the reactions we got from them. Hanna kicking Cece in the face, at the same time that Spencer upper cut Alison. With Aria fallen off the love seat. I could tell me and Estella would be getting into a lot of trouble.

"Could have at least made breakfast, loves" Alison walking out the restroom giving me and Estella a kiss.

Spencer had talked Alison into waiting a while longer to see her parents, and Jason. Seen as how she didn't' want Ali riding another roller coaster so soon. We all agreed it was for the best. So today we were headed home and Sparia was going to tag alone for a few days. It would nice to have our old times back. I think this time it will be better seen as through Ali wouldn't be putting us down every five minutes.

Alison POV

After we got back from New York, we had to help Hanna move into the beach house. Well move her in seen as through she just gave out orders without lifting a box. The bitch will pay for this, mark my words. Tonight all the girls were staying in Guest House as it had more room. Cece really fixed this place up, even though I told her she could live in the house, she wanted a place to herself. It felt good to be catching up with my old friends we all took turns telling what we been up to after high school. Aria went to school for teaching, but after finishing she felt like she could be doing more. So she took up writing short stories, with some getting published. Never leaving Rosewood she felt like life never gave her a reason to leave. Spencer had went to school to become a lawyer but lost the passion, or didn't have that much fight left in her. She ended up finishing school but never taken the bar. Instead choose to go to school to become an FBI agent. I couldn't help but think that had something to do with me. She was a couple classes away from finishing up. Hanna went and finish college, with a major in business. She really wanted to get into fashion. When she seen my shop looking for cashier, she took it, eventually moving up on her own than becoming my assistant because she worked so hard. I just rolled my eyes at her last statement. We all knew Emily stories as she was always on front of some magazine, the Rosewood high star pushing for the Olympics. Em, got a degree in Sports Ed with a coaching degree. Cece and I told our story together since we never left each other side. We told them how we both starting working in a small clothing store. When the owner died we took over the business buying it from the family for a couple thousand. How they tried to sue us after they seen how much we expanded. But we won the case changing the name to Estella's. We laughed, cried, bicker some, it was like we were never apart. Guess that's what really makes us a family no matter how far or long we are apart. Time passes us by, we grow up, get older, fall in love and start families. But when we come together time flashes back to when we first said good bye and we pick right back up where we left off. Lilo said it best family means no one gets left behind.

Emily POV

As the night went on the girls started passing out, Hanna was talking in her sleep because she still wanted to be involved I whatever we were talking about. Spencer was sleeping on the floor next to Aria, who had her legs over Cece's back who was sleeping. Gosh they sleep horrible, glad I was on the other side of coffee table laying on floor with Ali.

"Em babe I love you"

"I love you too love"

"If you ever want to know any thing you can just ask me"

"Well, have you ever had sex with your best friends in the same room?"

"Shy in streets, sexy in sheets or floor"

With that I turned to face Ali who tossed her legs over my hips, we were both on our sides. The kiss started out slow but quickly heated up, I knew we had to be quick so I didn't waste much time. I pulled Ali closer to me, so we didn't need to move that much. I slowly reach my hand down to cup her treasure box. I could feel the heat coming off her, I wasn't in the mood to make her wait any longer. Truth be told I wanted the others to hear her come up done. I pulled her shorts to the side, Alison never sleeps in underwear so this made it easy. Sliding two fingers in her, she squeezed me so tight with her legs. I placed my face on the inside of her neck, so her head was on my face. Alison hands had a tight hold on my hair, with her bitten my ear to stop from screaming. I wanted to her so I dug deeper, and her head shot backwards now bitten her lips. I felt her tighten around my friends so I knew she was close, pulling her head back towards me I whisper "let go love, I got you". With that she came undone bucking her hips into my hand she let out deep scream that sent my head spinning. Yes, I always wanted to have the effect on Alison and I wanted to be looking in her face when it happen. After Alison finally came down from her high she went to the restroom to clean up and I doing the same.

"You my dare are a freak, and will pay that"

I'll be looking forward to it" leaning in to kiss her but not going to deep into it.

As we made our way back to the living room, we felt something was off cause all the girls had moved positon to where we couldn't see their faces. Alison seen she had a text on her phone, it was a group chat with a video attached to it.

GROUP CHAT

Cece-OMG yes girl get it

Hanna-WOW you guys Em got skills porn after swimming

Aria- Guys I am shock, grossed out and horny all at the same time

Spencer- WOW this is, I'm damage for life I just heard and watch my sister have sex

Emily-Hey what can I say the ladies love me did you hear her scream

Hanna-Omg yes we did

Spencer-This is too much

Aria- I think I need a cold shower, wow freaking Em is super-hot #WCW

Cece-hahahahaha this video is to die for

A-You bitches will die and soon

Hanna-really Ali that's the best you could do

Ali-Okay you two bitches better start looking for new jobs

Cece- I don't think so we have the sex tape, and we have demands

Ali-Don't fuck with me bitches this will be World War Alison P.S Aria back the hell up she's mine Hoe

Hanna-I want the Red Ferrari with no take backs

Cece- I want the brand new Bentley black on black fully paid for

Aria-I want you to buy me a house near here

Spencer- hmmmm what do I want, oh yeah to never hear you have sex again and you pay for me and Toby a trip to Jamaica

Emily-You guys are horrible friends

Alison-Hush up Ms. Did you hear her scream, final but you have to delete the video from every one phones and ICloud no back ups or nothing.

Every one tossed there phone to Alison who quickly delete the videos "Emily phone now" after she notice she didn't have my phone

"Fine" as I tossed her my phone, I really wanted to keep it as a trophy.

Alison POV

I cannot believe what just happen, Emily made me come undone and Cece got it on video. But I have to admit it was pretty hot watching it on video. Leading to the reason I did not delete it from my phone. As all the girls finally started to lay back down. Hanna made us come sleep next closer to them, as they really didn't want to be waking up to us going for round two. As Emily wrapped her arms around me Spencer kicked me in ass giving me a look telling me "you better not" I just smiled and turned towards Em. She looked so peaceful as she was fallen asleep.

In the morning Nanny Kay called to tell us breakfast was ready, Cece and Hanna taken off in full sprint to the house fat asses. As soon as we got in Estella ran and jumped in Emily's arms leaning over to give me a kiss. I knew she hadn't burst her teeth this morning which is the first thing I teach her to do. So taken her back upstairs, so we both could freshen up. I love our mommy and me times, giggling and ticking each other, she makes me a better person. As I was heading back to the kitchen, I heard Emily and Spencer voice.

"Emily, I couldn't lie to him, he is hurt right now I can't do that to him"

"I'm not mad Spencer I just wished you would have told us last night"

"I know I'm sorry he called last night, saying he was coming he couldn't wait"

"Its fine just let me talk to her first, Jason you want breakfast"

Jason my heart stopped, I put Estella down and ran back up stairs not ready to face him.


	8. Chapter 8

Alison POV

I was not ready to see my brother again. It's not that I haven't forgiving him. It's just with finding Emily, the whole thing with Spencer and Aria now Jason. I was about to pop, pressure really does burst a pipe. I was sitting in a chair in my room, when the door open. Emily and Estella were standing there with tank tops and swim shorts.

"Come love let's get lost in each other"

"Beach mommy lets go"

Gosh how did Emily do it, she knew how to get me every time. Today was just going to be Emily Estella and I at the beach. While we drove to the beach in Emily's jeep, she was holding my hand drawing patterns with her thumb. Estella is very close to getting banned from the jeep, she never wants to sit down. When we pulled up to the same beach house we had Estella party at it had a sold sign in the sand. I looked at Emily who only smiled

"It's only right that we keep this in the family" she leaned over to kiss me. Emily was differently got two points today, I was gone have to find a way to reward her.

Emily's POV

Today was our first real family day. Just me and my two favorite girls. I love my best friends but we needed this Alison needed this. Before heading up stairs I told Jason and the girls I was taken her out. I know these past few weeks have been tough. So I grabbed Estella, got our things ready and waited on Ali to leave. On the ride over my thoughts were going back to what Spencer had said "You never asks question." It was said out of hurt but that didn't make it any less true. Than Ali said I could ask any thing I had a million questions but I didn't want to ask too many. As, we walked down the beach with me chasing Estella, I couldn't help but feel like I was home. I grabbed Alison hand as Estella took off a little ahead of us, splashing in the water. It came to me that Ali and I have never talked out loud about of feelings for each other and what we wanted. I think it was past due if we really wanted this to work. Ali feeling the same answered the question I had been scared to ask since I first meet Estella.

Alison- Emily the reason I gave Estella you name, was out of love yes but there is more to it. You were the only person in my life that I pushed away and yet stayed. I always pushed you the hardest cause I was scared of you. I never knew any one like you Em. So caring, willing to give me your all just to have me shoot you down again. The way you looked at me, I knew no one could ever look at me like that. You always seen the best in me when nobody did. You protect me even after I hurt you. I went to Paris yes because I loved it but more because it was forever. When you asked how long was we going away for and I said forever. I wasn't just answering your question I was telling you I would love you forever. So when I found out I was with child, I called Cece and told her I was going to Paris. I named Estella after you because I wanted you to be there with me. I wanted forever with you Emily so I named my daughter Estella Emily Fields so I could have that forever. So I wouldn't close myself off again, because of you I am who I am now. I wanted to thank you for always believing in me, and loving me. I been putting money away for you Em, you have bank account with over 30 million dollars in it right now. It's my token of thanks to you. All the money in the world couldn't make me as happy as I am right, you are my forever Emily Fields, I'll love you forever a day. Edward and Belle don't have shit on us boo.

Alison POV

I just spilled my heart out to Emily for the second time in my life I let myself go in front of someone. They were the same person and I regret nothing. Even if Emily didn't want forever at least we had right now. I finally taken the chance to tell you what's been in my heart that she has been in my heart forever now. Estella was now building a sand castle with Em and I both in tears looking at her. When I started telling Emily why I gave Estella her name she look at the baby girl and never looked away. Finally she turned towards me, wrapping one arm around my waist. With the other hand she cupped my chin looking me straight in the eyes.

Emily-Alison I have wanted my whole life to hear you open up to me like that. When we were in high school damn Alison you hurt me, but you always had a way of making me feel special like I mean something to you. When it was just me and you this Alison right here in front of would come out of you. But out in public you would have the mask on, willing to destroy any one in your path even me. When I thought you died my world ended. All I could think about was how I never got the chance to say I love you, to tell you I'm in love with you. I wrote you letters thinking if I got them all out, they would go away. Maya came along and she taught me how to be myself, but she was wild and a free spirit just like part of you. Samara was caring just like part of you. Paige was protecting and controlling just like part of you was. They all had something I loved about you but they didn't have enough. Only having you back in my life would complete me. The second time you left me, was harder than the first, you finally telling me you loved me. I wanted to be there for you, but I knew it was best. In my heart I always hope faith would bring us back together again. Because I have something I need to tell you. Alison Fields I was born a MAN

"What the fuck"

"I'm so sorry babe I had to light up the mood, so I pulled a Hanna real quick" We were both laughing with tears fallen down. Than Emily picked me up in arms and kissed me closing the deal on our forever.

"Mama, mommy come look and see" Estella screamed for us

Emily put me back down but I quickly jumped on her back, with her jogging at a fast pace towards our daughter. When we finally got to her Emily flopped down in the sand, tossing me to the side of her, and Estella jumping in my lap. But Emily quickly pulled her to hers, with me pouting at been left out. Estella reached for my hand pulling me close to them. As I watched them rub their faces together, a single tear rolled down my cheek with Emily catching with her thumb.

"Forever Princess"

"Forever Mermaid"

"Forever mama and mommy" we all just laughed and sat to watching the sun set together

So wanted to place this chapter cause some one asked why Ali named Estella after Em, it was a really good question and I want to tie up that loose end. Plus I decide to add these small moments wit Ali Em and Estella so we get a in deep look had how close they are becoming. Like I said I want people to really get the feel of them becoming a family. Jason and Alison talk plus Alison tells the girls about their hidden bank accounts, more Hanna coming up :)


	9. Chapter 9

Emily POV

When we got back to the house Estella was nowhere near sleeping, so she wanted to have a tea party. The pains of been a parent.

"Come Killer, Aunt Cece, Aunt Hanna Aunt Spencer Aunt Aria lets go" Estella called out as she ran up stairs

"Come on guys we going to a party" I told them with a smile

"Yes, finally I can get wasted" Hanna said

"Sorry but I don't think that's the type of party we are headed to" Cece reply

"Yup we are going to Estella's tea party"

"Is she at least going to have beer" Hanna commented

"Just come I'm looking forward to spending time with her" Spencer said

"Yeah, I want to get to know Lil Ali let's hope she is nothing like the old Ali" Aria added in

"Hey Spencer where is Jason" Alison ask finally coming in the house. I think she was outside trying to find the words and courage.

"He went into Library room, which by the way I'm surprise you have one" Spencer answered

"I like to read Spencer, when you on the run all you have is books"

"Hey do you want me to come Ali"Spencer asked walking towards Alison

"No, I think we should do this alone" Giving Spencer a hug and looking at me as if she knew I wanted to come.

"Yeah come on Spencer, let's go party with some Teddy Bears"

"Yeah, maybe we hook up with hot Bears" the tag team duo joke on their way up the stairs.

Alison POV

I am so scared for my daughter right now. Spencer might get her hooked on coffee, Hanna is going to teach high heels is a way of life. Cece is going to teach her everything she taught me, how to party and always stay one step ahead. Aria might not be that bad a little writing, art but I'm cutting it off a pink hair. My poor daughter doesn't stand a chance, let's hope Em can save her. As I was making my way to the library I stop at the open door. Nanny Kay was taken a tea glass from Jason who was sitting with a book in his lap. I'm really thankful for Nanny Kay always there for us. Nanny Kay doesn't have any family living now after her sister past away a few years ago. When I told her I was moving to LA, she said yes without me even asking her. Truthful she is like the mother I never had, she always took good care of Estella. She is just as much part of this family as any one. She stop taken pay from me over two years ago. I told her she couldn't work for free and she told me Cece and I was her daughters, with Estella been her grandchild. How much she loved us, and just wanted to make sure we were taken care of. As Nanny Kay walked towards me she smile and gave me a kiss on the forehead, pushing me inside than closing the door. Once Jason heard the door shut he turned around and jumped out the chair.

"Ali"

"Jason" we both said at the same time braking into a full run towards each other.

Just standing there holding my brother, it came to me that this was the first time we had ever showed any emotion to each other but hate. Jason pulled away, but taken my hand leading me to the couch.

Jason-Alison…

Alison-No let me go first. Jason just looked and shook his head okay.

Jason I'm not going to sit here and lie to you. Growing up I hated you, you were a pain in the ass. You were drunk more than half the time. You let your buddies come over and talk to me any kind of way. The whole recording me and my friends shit you did. We both did some pretty dirty shit to each other growing up. But looking back we really didn't have any one telling us right from wrong. Dad was always gone, my was drug or high on pills. So we didn't know what a family was back then. It was when we were out as a family look as a family but at home every man from them self. I been thinking a lot about us Jason, and truthfully. Jason I don't know where we stand, because the only Jason I remember was a drunk and I hated him. But I do want to start fresh get to know my big brother. Jason I have let go of the past and want to move on in my life. I want you in mines and Estella life.

Jason-Alison when Spencer told me you were alive my heart stop. I finally had a chance to prove to you that I changed. After Spencer told me everything, I knew I had to protect you. I started thinking about how much time I bull shitted off in my life. Alison I have nothing in my life right now, no job no future nothing. Our parents are divorced, I don't even see them. We don't even fake like a family any more. I hurt and alone so I drink to escape the world. Spencer is all I have when she is home. Alison I want you to teach me how to more on, how to be a better person. I want my shit face little sister in my life again. When you left I never once said I love you to you and that hurt.

Alison- Cause truthfully Jason we didn't love each other. We didn't know what love was growing up. We have this chance to make it right. I'm going to take it because I love you Jason.

Jason- I love you too Ali reaching out to hug his sister

Alison- I'm so glad we didn't fight, and yell I couldn't handle any more of that

Jason-we already did enough to last a life time

Alison- come on we are missing one killer tea party

Emily POV

"Hanna can you please stop hogging all the cookies gosh" I yelled reaching out to take the plate from Hanna.

This is the funniest and worst tea party I have ever been to. Nanny Kay had brought real tea and real cookies in just a few minutes ago. Hanna grabbing the plate before anyone could get any. Spencer is giving Estella a spelling test which she is going pretty good only missing one out ten so far. Cece is trying to get Aria to hook her up with Estella Scooby doo bear, which Aria is laughing her head about. I'm fighting with Hanna over a plate of cookies. Just than Alison walks in Jason has an arm over her shoulder laughing at site in front of them.

"Estella come here honey" Alison calls for her baby girl

"Coming mommy"

"Honey this is your uncle Jason he is my brother"

"Mommy we sure are meeting a lot of people, do they love me like they love you"

"Yes they do sweetie they love both of us very much, that's why they are here"

"Are you sure mommy I don't want us to get broken again" when she said that Alison started to cry, I quickly got up to grab Estella but Jason beat me to it.

"Look her here shorty, I love you with all my heart, I have messed up my whole life. But your mother is giving me a second chance and I'm going to take it. You are my second chance and I promise to do right by you" Jason told Estella while holding her in his arms.

Spencer-Yeah little one me and your mom had many fights with each other. But I still loved her like a sister, I'm going to be here to teach you how to spell, and do well in school

Hanna- Please don't teach her to make coffee. Everyone just laughed

Aria-Yeah I'm going to tech you art and all the different ways to make it, it will be our thing

Estella-But if you love us so much way you leave mommy and aunt Cece

Alison-Baby remember mommies story about the Princess and Mermaid

Estella-Yes mommy the very sad one

Alison-baby mommy was the Princess I was mean and cold to all them but they are willing to give me a second chance after all I put them through

Estella-Mommy you left all them behind

Alison-yes I did baby

Estella-So is mama the Mermaid. Looking at me

Emily-Yes I am baby, I'm mommies Mermaid and your Killer sweetie

Estella-Okay mommy I'll give them a chance, but your going have to work very hard to take Aunt Cece place because she's always been with me. Not you though Mama I love you more cause your my killer.

Cece-That's a low bow kid but I love you any ways.

Hanna-I've been here to you know

Estella-aunt Hanna I love you, you're so crazy

Emily- come baby girl time for bed.

As I grab Estella out of Jason arms every else started to leave the room, leaving alone me and Alison. I grab Estella Ninja turtle she sleeps with that has replaced the Scooby doo bear. Alison laying in the bed with her with me, sitting on right by her side.

Estella- mama promise you never leave, and mommy promise you'll never take us away again.

Alison/Emily- I promise leaning down to give Estella a goodnight kiss.

As we were making our way down stairs Alison grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall. Alison rolled her tongue on my bottom lip, I quickly open to let her in. I slid my hands down her back cupping her ass than lifting. I turned us around so I now had Ali pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around my waist.

Hanna-WHAT THE HELL 10 million dollars, she has cars 7x that much

Spencer-Hanna STOP YELLING

I let Alison slid down so we could go see what was going on. I tap Alison on the ass letting her know that I will be picking that back up tonight. Alison only smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

Emily-Keep it down Estella is sleep Hanna

Cece-Alison they found a letter about the bank accounts and Hanna opened it nosy ass

Hanna- Yeah when were you going to tell us we cashed saved up?

Aria-I'm not surprise Emily is a hella lot more than ours

Spencer-Ali I'm glad you thought about us but you really didn't have to do this

Hanna- well if Debby do well over is not taken her share than I'll take it

Aria-In your dreams we are splitting it two ways

Emily-Hey what about me

Hanna-Em shut up you are banging the gold mine over there

Spencer - never said I wasn't going to take it bitches back off

Alison-I wanted to say I was sorry and show you have much you mean to me. So I made you all bank accounts, yes Em has more because I hurt her the most

Hanna-please more like love and bang the most, Cece how much is yours

Cece- um well

Hanna- I don't even want to know shut up.

The night went on like this Hanna asking about the money. Spencer and Aria thinking about how they were going to use it for good. Jason and Cece getting real comfortable. I was glad nobody notice me and Ali leave for the bed room. I was on edge and wanted to jump her bones and soon. We were in the bed getting right to the point when Hanna knocked on the door. Alison getting up to open it was not very happy with her best friend.

"The hell you want Hanna, fuck I'm trying to get laid her"

"Okay TMI, I just wanted to say thank you for doing the do in the privacy of your own bedroom, my ears and eyes thank you a lot.

Once she finished we heard Spencer Aria and Cece

"You bitches are some cock blockers" Alison screamed as the closed the door

"What cock" Cece yelled from the other side

Alison only laughed making her way back to bed

"No where were we Killer"


	10. Chapter 10

Alison POV

Emily and I were lying in bed cuddle up. I love days like this when it was just me and her, no one interrupting us. Spencer had left for home last week, she still had classes. Aria had went home to tie up some loose ends, than she was coming back to house hunt. Hanna was gone to Miami for a fashion show that some of my dressing would be shown in. Jason and Cece had taken Estella shopping for her Halloween outfit. Leaving just me and Emily to have sex and not worry about the volume. I could tell that Emily was still upset about what happen last night.

_We were all in the living room watching a horror movie, it was around 10pm. Emily got up and told Estella it was time for bed. Estella had been back talking a lot as of late, acting out she remind me so much as my younger self. Emily had been trying her best not to spank her baby girl, but she was really pushing the limited with both of us. After Estella didn't get up or make any move like she was listen, Emily had enough. She walked over and pick Estella up taken her up stairs._

_E-I have had just about enough of this young lady, enough is enough and you will not keep acting like this._

_I heard Estella door slam up stairs, I was thinking Emily just put her to bed with out her bed time story or tucking her in. That was till I heard the popping of a belt and Estella loud screams "I'm sorry mama" "no mama". My heart dropped I wanted to run up stairs and tell Emily to stop but I just sat there. I knew if we didn't start discipline Estella things were going to get worst. Yes, we pop her on the hand but this was the first time she had ever gotten a whipping with a belt. I heard about 10 good licks than I heard the door open I was wanting on Em to come down but she never did._

_Cece- Alison you okay over there_

_Alison- Yeah I'm fine why_

_Cece- I know how you feel about people putting their hands on baby girl_

_Alison- Emily is her mother and she has a right to discipline our daughter_

_Jason- I think you should go check on Emily, it might have hurt a lot to finally do it through_

_Cece-I'll go check on baby girl_

_Alison- NO, no more baby her she has to learn, I'm going check on Emily_

_As I walked past Estella doors I heard her cries I walked in she quickly jumped out of bed. I just put a hand up and told her to get back in bed. Estella started to cry louder at my words. This really broke my heart, I could only imagine what Emily was going through._

_Alison- Did mama tell you why she spanked you_

_Estella- Yes, mama said when I'm told to do something I should do it. That I shouldn't back talk because little girls respect their parents, that's how they get nice things and gift, by been good. Mama I thought Killer wasn't going to hurt us. She hurt me mommy even after I told her to stop she kept hitting me why killer do that?_

_Alison-Look honey when you love someone you want to teach them right from wrong. Killer loves you very much and she doesn't want you growing up the way mommy. I didn't get spanks because my parents didn't love me enough to teach me right from wrong. So I grew up to be a very bad person, making all the wrong choices. Remember the Princess_

_Estella-Yeah the one you said was you_

_Alison yes honey Killer and I don't want you to grow like that._

_Estella- Did Killer mama spank her_

_Alison-Yes, she did that's why Killer is so nice and caring._

_Estella- I'm sorry mommy I won't do anything like that again_

_Alison- Just to make sure you don't your grounded sweet heart, for the next week you will come home from school and come straight to your room okay_

_Estella-Can I still go trick or treating Killer promise to take me_

_Alison- I don't know sweet heart that's up to Killer ask her in the morning, now go to bed._

_Estella- Yes mommy love you can you tell Killer I love her to cause she didn't tell me it tonight I don't want her to be mad at me I promise to be good mommy, please don't let killer be mad._

_Alison sat back down on the bed as Estella started to cry again, she really didn't want to give in. She didn't want Estella to start thinking if she cried she could get her way._

_Alison- Hey, baby girl you're Killer will never stop loving you okay, Killer will be there for you in the morning._

_Alison gave her daughter one final kiss before heading up to her own room to check on their Killer. Emily was already in bed laying on her stomach. Alison knew how loving Emily was, knowing that she only did what was right. Alison took her shirt off and crawled into bed. Moving closer till her nose was touching Emily's face._

_Alison-Em it's okay babe you did the right thing_

_Emily-Than why does it hurt so badly?_

_Alison-Cause you're scared if you don't start correcting it now, our daughter might end up like me. That's what scares me the most Em, you spanked her and that's okay she needs to learn._

_Emily- I don't want to relive that Ali, I loved you growing up but you did some pretty hurtful stuff. You were an evil person. I don't want her to become like the old you._

_Alison-I love you Em and so does Estella_

_Emily turned into me and gave me a goodnight kiss, before fallen to sleep_.

Emily's POV

The morning after I spanked Estella, I really didn't want to see my baby girls sad face. But instead when she came down for breakfast and she ran to me and jumped in my arms giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Estella- I'm sorry mama it won't happen again I don't want to be a bad girl

Emily-I love you to honey sitting her down for breakfast

Cece- Hurry baby girl, me you and Uncle Jason going shopping for you outfit tonight

Estella- Mama are you still taken me

Emily- you bet I am sweetie

After, they left Alison and I finally had some alone time. I could finally have sex with her without others hearing what I'm doing to her. I love knowing I can make Alison come undone. To know Alison you would know she has everything planned out, self-control, and always have control over the situation. Not in my bed room, also was also at my mercy. After a morning of rounds and rounds of sex, the gang finally came home and I was a little surprise by Estella outfit. Estella was going to be a dead Princess Alison only laughed and shook her head. Jason and Cece really wanted to come with us, Alison told them no. I was feeling bad for Jason cause he really was trying, Alison didn't say it to be mean but she just want to spend some time with just us. When we were getting ready to take Estella trick or treating I told Jason and Cece they could come. Alison gave me a look but I only smiled than she smiled and lead our dead Princess to the door. After driving to a neighborhood all five of us got out the car and started walking. At first we were taken turns taken Estella up to the door, but Uncle Jason took over. Alison and I really didn't mind we just walked hand in hand watching him and Cece fight over who was taken her to the next house. 6 bags of candy later when it was time to go Estella asked could we go to some hunted houses. Alison told her fine but only two, Estella learning her lesson simple replied with a thank you mommy. Alison and I took her into the first house with me been more scared than the other two. Estella even told me I was acting like Scooby Doo once we got to the end, Alison laughed so hard at her joke. Cece and Jason took Estella into the last with her coming out full speed once she was outside. I lean down to pick her laughing at her, Alison didn't find it to funny punching me in the arm.

The drive back to the house was filled with laughs as Estella was trying to fight off Cece from eating her candy. I thought about when Hanna gets back tomorrow how much of a fight that was going to be for Estella. We finally pulled up to the house Estella was fast asleep in Alison lap. Jason was laughing at Cece picking out her favorite candy from all the bags, I just shook my head. Alison was getting out the car with Estella Jason and I both jumped to take her out of Alison arms.

Alison- Easy guys I got her making her way to the door

Cece-If you two want to carry something come get these bags of candy.

Jason and I both just rolled our eyes as we went to grab the bags.

Jason-Hey Em if I over step my place just tell me okay

Emily-Your fine Jason really, I'm really glad you want to be here

Jason- Thank you for invited me, I know Alison didn't want me to come

Emily- It's not that Jason it's just she want Estella to get used to having two mommies, and she wants us to spend alone time as a family. But I know how much you wanted to come so I didn't mind.

Jason- Thank you any always I'm glad they both have you

Just than limo pulled up with Hanna jumping out.

Hanna-Yes candy just in time

Emily-Hanna stop get out her bags fatty, I thought you wasn't coming back till tomorrow

Hanna-Wasn't but I have good and bad news for Alison that couldn't wait

Alison-What is it?


	11. Chapter 11

Alison-Hanna what the hell did you do and get out my baby's candy gosh fat ass

Hanna-Okay well the press was asking more questions about you and Emily, but I simple told them I don't speech on your personal life. But then they asked what you had planned since you was slacking in this week's fashion show. That pissed me off so I told them why would she send her best when you were having your own fashion show next month. That you would be hosting the whole thing yourself.

Cece-Yay for big mouth Hanna you know how hard that's going to be pull off gosh

Alison-No no Ce calm down I like, it's about time I showed my flawless shit to the world and have them begging for more. Cece call the girls tell them fly down ASAP, Hanna get the new dresses ready. Jason go get in shape you're going to be in it. Someone call Spencer and tell her to bring Toby down. Emily get your fine ass to the room, and get naked you have some stuff to take care of also.

Hanna-Okay really Boss, TMI come on

Cece-Alison always get in the mood when she feels big money coming on, as to why she has a toy collection in her room.

Emily-Baby you never told me.

Alison-Cece really big mouth ass

Hanna-OMG playboy over here lesbians gone wild

Alison-Don't you have work to be doing

Cece-Um its 12 at night I don't know much we are going to get done

Alison-Surprise me dammit.

Emily-Don't keep me waiting too long I might start without you. (Emily taken her shirt off as she walked up stairs)

Alison-Damn all hell about to break loose later, you dry bitches

Hanna-I hate her

Cece-Gosh if I don't get some and soon I'm going gay

Hanna-I'm right behind you

Emily's POV

Last night was crazy I loved every minute of it until. Cece and Hanna knocking on the door asking can they watch. Alison tried to really kill them after that stunt. After we got back in the mood, we broke some shit. We starting on the bed but somehow end on the floor, than the love seat by the bed. At one point I had Alison legs wide open on the dresser. It was my first but not last time using handcuffs, Alison will be the death of me if this keeps up.

Tom had sent me an email with upcoming big meets that I had to go to. Looking at the dates most of them was back to back. So starting tomorrow I would be gone for almost a month, coming home maybe for a night or two. Alison really didn't like the idea but she knew this would happen, she and Estella gave me the same look. After the three blondes left for work, I was supposed to take Estella to school and head over to gym for a quick work out. But we both decide to play hooking instead. I gave Nanny Kay the day, and she retired to her room for the morning. It felt great to have some alone time with my baby girl. We watch cartoons for a while, went for a dip in the pool, than had lunch. Estella was use to taken a nap at 1 when she got from school I didn't want to mess her sleep cycle up. I laid her down for a nap than went to relax in study with a good book.

Alison POV

Hmmm getting ready for the show was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Hanna came up with the design of outfit and Cece put in the color and I decide if I like it or not. Cece can read my mind, so she knows what I like I mean hell growing up we were the same person. Hann surprise me through coming up with great ideas that I loved, blondes really do think a lot. It was almost 12 when we broke for lunch, I decide to pick Estella up from school since she got out at 2. I called Nanny Kay letting her know my plan, but to my surprise both Emily's played hooking today. I felt so left out of right now. I told Hanna and Cece that I was going home early, to call if they needed anything. I gave Cece my keys and called Joe my driver to come pick me up. When I got home Nanny Kay was sitting in the kitchen, she asked if I needed any thing I told her no and asked where the girls were. Emily had just put Estella down for a nap, and went to the study no less than 20 minutes ago. Let me go find out why I wasn't invite to the party.

Emily's POV

As I was reading a book from Alison collection "Sex Games" I must say this book was not for the weak. The door open just as I finished another sex chapter.

Em-Nanny Kay I'm fine thank you

Alison- I'm not the nanny but are you sure you don't need anything.

I turned to see Alison standing in a yellow sun dress that she didn't have on when she left this morning. Alison walked over to me and straddle my lap giving me the perfect grin that only she could pull off.

Alison-So Em at of all these books that's the one that caught your eye

Emily- Well you did say I was a freak.

Alison leaned down to kiss me, putting her arms around my head. I held on to her waist as we both deepen the kiss. I pulled Alison head back by her hair, leaving marks all over her neck, she let out a soft moan as I started towards her breast. Alison now had a tight grip on my hair as I sucked on her breast moving back from one to the other. Alison pulled away from me to stand up looking me right in eyes she slowly took her panties off, and throw them at me. I only smiled as I pulled her on back onto my lap. I could feel the heat and wetness coming off her, this women will be the death of me. I pushed Alison up a little putting my hand on my lap with two fingers in the air, Alison slowly sat on top of them. With my free hand I pulled her down to my face, and went back to suck on my neck. Just than Hanna walked in the room.

Hanna-Aye Al telephone its B I know how important she is, she has already called twice.

Alison only looked at me grinning, Hanna didn't seem to notice where my other hand is right now. I just turned my head opposite Hanna and let out soft laugh, as Ali took the phone from Hanna.

Alison-Hey B long time I thought I lost your business.

B-Girl stop you know I love your shit that's why I'm calling now.

Alison- Well tell me the date and what we are going for.

B- I need two outfits a dress and pants suit. The dress for your fashion show and the suit for a photo shoot with me and Jay.

Alison-One sec, Hanna love can you please go down the guest house and get my design pad please. Just give me one moment B but tell me what style we going for.

B-Now Alison you know you handle all that girl don't play.

Alison let out a laugh, forgetting my fingers were still inside her. When she move I seen her bite her lip, a devilish smile came on my face. As she looked at me in horror shaking her head no, as I started to pump in her. Trying to hold a conversation and keep from moaning into the phone, Alison knew she was in trouble. Throwing her head up and down when she talked, biting her lip when she felt a moan coming on. Hanna and Cece came back in the room noticing us before we even had a chance to stop. Both girls seen how close Alison was and remembering the sound she made last they seen us having sex. Cece ran and took the phone out of Ali hands. I stopped and Ali looked at me with angry, because she was close and didn't give damn about the phone call or her best friends.

Cece-B Alison is so sorry she had to go check on her daughter, she just got home from school and she wanted stop till Alison looked at the picture she made.

B-*laughing* that's fine I know how crazy she is about her daughter, I'll call her back later on today thank you.

As both Hanna and Cece started to leave the room, Alison begin to grind on fingers picking right back up where we left off. Cece turning around just in time to see Ali throw her head back, with one of my hands around her neck and the other the cause of it all. I had this very devilish grin on face watching her buck up and down on me. After a few seconds I let her come down than standing up with her in my arms caring her to our bed room I was not finish just yet.

Alison's POV

As me and Emily finish going round and round we were both lying in the bed naked, when Cece and Hanna came in. flopping down on our bed, not caring that they just walked in on us naked, rude ass bitches I tell you.

Cece- Ali B is on the phone again

Alison- Hey B I'm so sorry now where were we.

I sat up in the bed to finish my talk with one of my top clients Beyoncé. Emily started to play with my hair, I looked at her giving her a shy grin shaking my head. Hanna slapped Em hands making Emily kick at her. I snapped my fingers for my note pad in Cece's hand. Emily sat up in the bed and start kissing my shoulder. I snapped once again point towards my robe. Cece got up to get it, while Hanna tried to fight off Emily. Cece pulled me out of bed not caring that I was naked, with Emily reaching over to slap me on the ass. Causing both Cece and Hanna to jump on her. I only smiled and walked down to my work room. After I got off the phone with B, I had got in the shower now I was sitting at my desk working. I heard my door open, not looking up I see a little figure walking up to desk. Estella leaned on to my desk, putting her fist under her chin, giving me my classic look when I'm about to judge someone.

Estella- Mommy why are you so nasty, that's not very lady like

Alison-What the hell….. I mean sweetie what's going on

Estella-Well mother Aunt Hanna and Aunt Cece told me you and mama were nasty, yall do dirty things. That you shouldn't do because you could catch worms, from eating raw meat. Mama said it's all your fault cause that all you feed her.

Alison-Sweetie where is your Aunties and mama now

Estella-In the kitchen

Emily's POV

I knew after that little stunt they pulled with Estella the blonde duo will be no more when Ali put her paws on them. When Ali walked in the kitchen following a skipping Estella. Hanna covered her face with a bag of chips, and Cece pulled out phone pretending she had a text, I Just looked in the opposite direction of Alison. She crossed her arms and leaned all her weight on one leg, yup, we are dead.

Emily-Estella come here honey

I picked Estella up as she ran to me walking out to the living room away for harm's way.

Alison-I am going to fucking kill you

With that Alison leaped towards both blondes, with them taken off in the same direction. They really are blonde why not split up to make it harder on her, I thought to myself. One of them gone fall, soon enough Cece fall down and Alison jumper on her.

Cece-Hanna help

Hanna-Ever man for him self

Hanna took off for the door but before she could open it Alison had her pinned against it. Pulling Hanna's head down she put her in a head lock slapping the top of her head. This was a site to see I pulled out my phone to record it, I was going to send it to team Sparia. Just than Cece tried to attack Alison but she used Hanna as a weapon throwing her at Cece knocking them both on the ground. Alison stood over them kicking one, while slapping at the other. If you ever seen Lion King the part where Mufasa had the three hyenas pinned to the ground it looked something like that.

Estella-They never learn. shaking her head

Emily-sadly they don't' baby girl

After Alison had finally finished beating up the Hyenas she collapsed on top of them. All the blondes are out shape, breathing is a problem for all of them. All they do is eat and sleep even though they all had slim bodies, they could do some walking.

Alison-So um who is up for getting in shape?

Hanna-As long as we get Ice Cream after I'm in

Cece-Sounds good to me

Alison-So we start Monday, I heard of a great Ice cream shop

I just shook my head the only thing that was going to happen Monday was that all three were going to that shop without working out.

Alison POV

Estella and I was just getting back in from dropping Emily off at the airport. Her plan leaves at 6 so we got her there at 4 waiting around till she got on her flight. It was Saturday so Estella didn't have school, to not be left out she made sure to fall asleep in our room. Emily wouldn't be back for almost two weeks. It wasn't like New York I couldn't just up and leave this time. All though she was still sad Estella did a lot better this time. As I pack her up stairs she ask if she could go to my room with me. I really didn't want to be alone so I happily told her yes. When I put her in the bed she quickly crawl over to Emily's side of the bed, I laid down beside her.

Alison-If you going to lay on her mama's side than you have to hold me like she do

I rolled over and laid my head on Estella's small body. She let out her cute giggle pushing me off her.

Estella-Your head is to big mommy, I get to lay on you

I gave her a sad face as she climbed into my arms "I just miss mama so much already"

Estella-Gosh mommy pull yourself together your embarrassing me here

I just laughed at her comment as she sleep let over take her. I really did miss Emily but having our daughter in my arms was a nice replacement.

I woke back up at 11:30am Estella was still sleeping, she was just like Em loved to sleep in on the weekends. Most weekends she would get out of bed and come crawl up to Em and go right back to sleep. Not moving till Emily woke up, if Estella did wake up first she would lay there to Emily got up. I was down in the living room when I heard to door bell. Nanny Kay was in the kitchen making lunch, Hanna came down follow by Cece packing Estella who had just woke up. Hanna said she got it and went to the door.

Hanna-Oh shit Ali

Person 1-Well it's nice to see you to Hanna

Person 2- Where is she is she really here

Cece-Oh bloody hell

Person 2- why are you here

Person 3- is Emily here

2 person looking down at Estella "Is that OH MY GOD"

I finally had enough of not knowing what was going on in my own house as I walked to the door Jason came in from his run.

Jason-Ali what's up

Alison-People are at the door something is up

Jason-Come on stay behind me

As I walked to the door I couldn't see past Hanna and Cece

Alison- Hey who is it?


	12. Chapter 12

Alison POV

As soon as I stepped between Cece and Hanna, all I caught site of was a hand coming at my face.

Jason-Mom stop

Estella-Mommy

Cece-Nanny Kay take Estella to the kitchen

Wayne-Every one calm down this is not going to help anything.

Jessica- Did you think we wouldn't find out Alison

Alison-NO, I knew this would happen but not like this

Pam-Where is Emily, I been trying to call my daughter

Hanna- She is on her way to a swim meet

Jessica-You selfish bitch, you just come in and out of people lives leaving a mess where ever you go.

Pam-Jessica please let her explain, Alison can we come in?

Alison-I don't give a damn what you people do, I'm sick of been the bad guy to hell with all of you.

Jason and Cece went to grab me but I quickly pushed them off. I ran upstairs tossed me and Estella some clothes in a suit case. To hell with everyone it's been hell since I got back, I should have just stayed my distance from them all. Just as I opened my bedroom door, there stood Emily holding a crying Estella.

Emily POV

Tom was waiting for me when I got off the plane, but he didn't really look happy to see me. I was on the phone with someone, oh God I hope it wasn't my girls.

Tom-You plane home leaves in 10 minutes

Emily-What are you talking about? What's going on is it Ali? Estella?

Tom-I don't know but your friend Spencer called me and said send you home

Tom handed me my ticket I grabbed my bag quickly calling Spencer just to see what the hell was going on.

Spencer-Hey Em thank God

Emily-Spencer how bad is it?

Spencer-Not death or anything like that but um your parents and Ali mom is on their way to LA

Emily-I have to go

Got damn I thought to myself I just left Ali to deal with this. I knew how Alison got when something was too much for her to deal with. Either she went on the offense side and attack you, or she just walked away. Whatever way she was going I needed to get home before that's went downhill. Once my plane landed I quickly called for a cab, and told him to step on it. As we pulled up to the house I paid the driver running up to the door that was wide open. Oh God please don't let a dead body be on the floor. As I walked in the house all I heard was yelling but one voice I didn't here was Alison. Just then I knew she choose to walk away. I didn't even walk towards the voices but instead went upstairs to find my girls. I open Estella room door to find Nanny Kay holding my baby who was crying. I quickly walked over and grabbed her once she seen it was me she cried even harder.

Estella-Mama some lady hit mommy

Emily-Calm down I'm here now, nobody is going to touch mommy again I promise.

I asked Nanny Kay if she could have one of the cars pulled around, she asked which one. I thought about and said the blue Lamborghini Veneno Alison loves that car because of the speed. I also I told her I need her to watch Estella for a little while I took Alison out. After leaving Estella's room I made my way to ours while packing Estella. As soon I got to the door Ali opened it with a suitcase in her hand when we locked eyes she just smiled and looked down.

Alison POV

Emily came, she always came, and that was what of her best traits. Rather you realized it or not when you see her you just knew you wanted her. This how it always was Emily knew I needed her before I did, that's why see is my Killer. Emily reached for the suitcase, once I passed it over to her she laid Estella in my arms. Em walked into the room and sat the suitcase down. Nanny Kay came up to the room and handed me keys as she took Estella, she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Telling Em and I she was taken Estella for Ice Cream. Emily walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

Emily-Get changed and we'll go babe

I quickly changed into some blue jeans shorts, a black top with a red Flannel shirt around my waist. Emily didn't change just keeping on her Red and Blue Nike jump suit, the jacket was open, you could see her dark blue USA shirt. As we walked down stairs, I quickly let go of Emily's hand and grabbed her whole arm.

Wayne-Emily when did you get here

Pam-Baby we need to talk

I see my mom walk towards me with hurt and anger in her eyes. Emily grabbed my waist and pushed me behind her, taken a step towards my mom.

Emily- don't you dare, this is our house and you will show us some respect. There will be no more putting your damn hands on my girlfriend, not while I'm here.

Estella-You tell that bitch "Killer". We all turned to see Nanny Kay with a shock look on her face as she hurried out the door. My daughter was picking up a lot from Hanna as I can tell. I was gone have to talk to her about her bad words. But I really couldn't get mad this was the women that had just slapped her mother in front of her.

Hanna- I so love that little girl so much.

Jessica-Is this how you raise your child Alison

Emily-Alison is doing a hella a lot better job than you did.

Jessica-Well with her talking like that than she is going to be a bigger brat than Alison ever was.

Emily had quickly walked out my grip, she was now right in my mother's face. Both Jason and Wayne walked up right beside her, with Wayne grabbing her elbow to pull her away. Emily roughly tossed her dad's arm away going right back to a stare down with my mom.

Emily-Listen you bitch

Pam-Emily Fields…

Wayne-Emmy that's enough

Emily-If you ever speak of my child in that way again, respect be damn I will end you. You have no right to come in here and judge. I didn't see you getting any mother of the year awards.

Jessica-Emily I have been nothing but nice and respectful to you since you were little. I see Alison has rubbed off on you in the wrong way.

Emily-You heard what I said I would choose my words very careful, going to jail means nothing to me

Hanna-I'll bail you out Em with Alison check book of though

Cece-Han shut up

Wayne- I think we should all sit down and talk this over, yelling in each other's faces is not going to help.

Emily- No, I'm taken Alison out she needs some fresh air, and I really don't care if you all are here when we get back.

Pam-Emily you will not talk to your father like that, now sit down

Emily-I said we are leaving, you come in our house demanding shit

Alison-Emily lets go now.

Emily's POV

Alison quickly pulled me out the house, she opened the car door for me quickly running to the other side. I just let Alison, I knew how much she loved going fast with her hair blowing in the wind. After an hour she finally started to slow down, pulling one hand off the wheel and reaching for mine.

Alison- Your turn babe.

Alison pulled to the side of the road and we switch seats. After a mile down the road I could see why Alison loved this so much. You were going too fast for your thoughts to catch up, it was just you and open road. Unlike Alison who was just driving, I had a place in mind. I always felt like Alison didn't get a fair chance at a childhood. So today I'm taken her some where she can be careful laugh and enjoy the day. Alison eyes widen and she had this big smile on her face as she looked up at six flags.

Today was about Alison making her happy, and pretty much getting some alone time. After getting our bands for unlimited rides, and getting to go to the front of like for an extra 40 dollars apiece. Alison and I walked around for a little before choosing to get on anything. I made a metal note before we got ready to leave to win Alison at least 3 bears, 2 for her and 1 for baby girl. Finally Alison said she wanted to ride the Batman roller coaster, today was going to be a great day. As we got off the Batman Alison ran over to see our picture on the screen. I was holding my hands over my eyes, as Alison had her hands in the air screaming. Alison bounced around from ride to ride, never letting the smile drop from her face. We paid for every picture of us on the roller coaster. We shall I Dip n Dots cart we walked over and got in line. I found us a place to sit as Alison went to the restroom. When she came back she gave me a peck on the cheek.

Alison-Thank you Emily

Emily-It's my pleasure, seen that smile on your face all day makes me the happiest person in the world right now.

Alison-I love you Em

Emily-I love you Ali

Alison told me I could pick the next rides, I chose all the ones I could hold her on. As we rode the Tunnel of Love boat, Alison laid her head on my shoulders with me kissing her hair every 20 seconds. We rode this one ride where we sat in like a cage, while I went into the air pauses every few seconds. We stopped to get a turkey and something to drink.

Alison-I'm sorry you missed you meet babe

Emily-I'm where I need and want to be love

As night time came it got dark, so you could really see the lights on the different rides. Alison blue eyes filled with excitement, as I watch her eyes dance from ride to ride. It was breath taken to see the light dance in her eyes. Alison feet where starting to hurt but she was nowhere near ready to go. So I walked around with Alison on my back feeding me Cotton Candy even though she was eating more than she was sharing. We both decide to bring Estella back tomorrow, we would come over for a little than head to the water park. Alison seen a bear she really wanted, it was a basketball game. You had to make 3 out of shots to get the bear. I went 1 for 5 on my first I was just getting warmed up. On my next go around I hit 4 out 5, getting the bear for my girl. We walked around some more with my arm over Alison shoulders holding on to her tight. I player a few more games winning both her and Estella 2 bears a piece. One of Estella's bears was a Scooby Doo, I knew how much she loved Scooby so I spent over 150$ trying to get my baby girl that bear. Alison was laughing as she took in the site, stating that I was going to go broke over a stuff animal. It was getting a late as we started to head to the car.

Alison-Hey love, I really enjoyed tonight

Emily-I know babe, I know. Want me to drive?

Alison-Please do I'm beat

I opened the door for Alison before I closed I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Alison- tonight felt like I was in high school going on my first date.

Emily-I know how much you missed while on the run, so I wanted to take you back for a moment.

Alison- It's funny how when something happens you rush me off, make me happy. But never talk about the problem but after it feels like it's going to be okay.

Emily-That's my job love to make you feel safe.

Alison- You do your day and night time job well

Emily-Ali you're a freak babe

Alison laid back in the seat within a few minutes she was knocked out. This is what brings me joy knowing I can keep her safe and make her happy. Alison didn't even think twice about hell that could be going on in our house right now. When we are together nothing else matters but the smile on our faces. I pulled up to the house all the lights where but in Cece guest house her light were on. Once I parked the car Alison didn't move so I decide to pack her. Jason heard the car pull quickly coming outside, he reach for Alison once he seen me packing her.

Jason-Here Em let me.

Emily-Hey back off she's mine I got her.

Jason-I forgot, but don't worry it's not peaceful inside but it's no more yelling.

Emily-Where is every one?

Jason-Your mom and dad is staying in the guest house, Aria just got here her Hanna and Cece are in the movie room drinking. My mother went to stay in a hotel. Estella is with your parents.

I finally made my way to the bedroom thank god Ali is not that heavy. I slowly laid her down on the bed pulling off her shoes and shirt, after putting the covers over here. I decide to go check on Estella in the guest house. When I got around to view the small house, Estella my mom and dad where all sitting outside on a blanket.

Estella-But grandma you said I could wait on mama and mommy to go to sleep.

Wayne-Now little one it's time for bed

Pam-Come I'll tuck you in honey or do you want to go with mama. Pointing towards me.

As soon as Estella seen a big smile came on her face and she ran over to me. I mouth to my parents that I'll be right back. Estella was telling me about how much fun she had with her new grandparents today. I was just about to give her a goodnight kiss when Ali walked in holding the 2 bears I won for Estella.

Alison-Here baby mama got these for you today.

Estella-Thank you mama I love them

Emily-You welcome baby

Alison-Get some sleep love mama and I are taken you some where fun tomorrow.

We both gave Estella a kiss, Alison took my hand and was leading me to our room but I stop.

Emily- We need to go talk to my parents.


	13. Chapter 13

Alison POV

We made our way to the guest house. Once we got close my grip on Emily got tighter, she stop and gave me a quick kiss. Letting my hand go she put her arm around me and pulled me in closer to her. I knew no matter what way her parents went Emily would be by my side. Some times that was Emily's down fall in the past how loyal to me she was. That also was the reason I started to fall for her, to me Emily was always safe. She was the only person that knew it was another part to me, besides Cece but she really didn't understand it at all. Emily was it for me she was home, no matter how far you travel you always end up coming home.

Emily-Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Alison Fields. She as a five year old daughter named Estella Emily Fields, who I have taken as my own. Alison has her own fashion company, she is one of the richest people in the world as you can tell. Yes, she has a trouble back story, she has done some pretty mean things in her past. But Ali has done a lot of growing up over the years, she had to raise herself and her daughter the best she could. Alison is not perfect by a long shot, but I love her with all of me. Over this short time we have become a family, yes it's crazy as heck but it's ours. I plan on marry her one, having maybe one or two more kids with her. Getting old raising our kids together, going around the world on vacation, retiring on the coast somewhere. Mom, dad I would like you to meet my forever.

Emily was looking at me the whole time she was talking. Her parents didn't say anything, they faces didn't change they just listen. I had tears coming down my face, Emily reached up to whip them away. I put my head in her chest as she held on to me, scared of what was coming from the older Fields. This was the second time their daughter had stood up to them, over me. Emily was never one to back talk her parents, to her their word was final. Even though Emily is grown now, she still had respect for them.

Wayne-Well, Alison nice to meet dear.

I turned around to see him reaching his hand out to me, I look at Emily who only smiled and pushed me forward. Put my hand in his hand, with him grinning and kissing it. He pulled me from Emily into a hug of his own. This was the first time I had every held on to him like this. Now I know why Emily was warm and felt safe when I was holding on to her. She grew up holding on to something warm and safe, and it rubbed off on her. I felt him give me a kiss on the top of my head, as he pulled back. Once he let go I quickly returned back to Emily, knowing her mother still had to come.

Pam-I don't know what kind of hold you have on my daughter after all these years. Alison come to think of it, Emily had the hold on you. I would see you with the other girls, acting mean putting them down all the time. But when it was just you and Emily you were always so sweet, kind, respectful over our house. Emily really did bring out the best in you, because with Emily you were your true self. I admit sometimes I would hear about things you did all over town. But when you came home with Emily it was a different person. I wonder which one was true but now I know. I always seen the way my daughter looked at you, the way she held on to you for too long. How when you slept over rather by yourself or with the girls you two always ended up next together. Alison I never told you this but one I heard you one night you were staying over with Emily. It was her birthday, you both were on the couch and Emily was sleep. I came down to make sure you two were okay, but I heard you talking. You told her that you thought this was going to be the year you finally told her how you felt. That you felt something more but wasn't sure what it was just yet and hoped she felt the same. I thought Emily was awake till you leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, and laid down calling her Mermaid. From then on Emily wasn't following behind you like the rest of the girls but instead right by your side. I don't know the depth of your relationship or the details, I really don't understand it. But you make her happy, and that's all a mother could ask of her child's lover.

I was looking at her in the eyes, taken in every word, holding on to every word. Pam was never my biggest fan, but now I know why. She reached out for me with both arms pulling me into a hug. This was a mother's hug that I never felt. For the first time in my life, I felt love from a mother. I never knew if I was hugging Estella right, or my goodnight kisses to her were enough. I wanted to spoil my daughter with love. I wanted to give her what I never had. Pam was giving me all I ever wanted and didn't even know it. I pulled back from with tears fallen heavy now it was my turn but I didn't know how to start.

Alison-Thank you both so much for this. This means more to me than you will ever know for more than one reason. I want to thank you for Emily, because of you been such great parents, I have something to hold on to. Emily is the perfect daughter, perfect lover, and the perfect mother to Estella. Ever since I was 14 Emily was always different to me, I hated her for it at times. I was so mean to her because she scared me to death. She had the power that no one not even my mother had over me. This girl has always been my mermaid, my safe place to run to. I broke her heart more times than I can count but she saved me every time I needed her. Some times when I was feeling low, I would ask her to hold me, she didn't ask question just pulled me in close. 10 minutes later I was pushing her, throwing some gay comment in her face. But she never walked away, if she ever did I would die. I would ball up and die, my life would be too hard. Emily is my safe place to land, to hide away from the pain of the world. My daughter is crazy about her "Killer", I couldn't imagine raising her, or any more kids without Emily. I finally have her and I'm not letting her go. I would love for you both to be in our lives, to be grandparents to our kids. Even though Estella is not Emily's I hope you could love her just the same.

Emily-Babe, she is my daughter blood couldn't make us any closer.

Pam-That's right Alison she is my first grandchild and when you and Emily do have other children together, she will always be my oldest grandchild. I would be honor to help you with her, you seem to have it handle but if you ever need anything I'm here.

Wayne-That's right she has our last name so she is always.

Alison-About the name um see what happen was…..

Pam-its fine Alison you were going to have to change your name once you and Emily got married any way right?

Alison-Right mama Mrs. Fields

Pam-Please Pam or mama from now on Alison

Wayne-I like grandpa if you don't mind

Alison- I don't at all thank you both

Emily-I love you both and I'm sorry for earlier today it won't happen again promise

Alison-We were taken Estella to Six Flags tomorrow if you would like to join?

Pam-That would be great now you girls go get some sleep.

Emily' POV

After saying goodnight to my parents, and checking on a sleeping Estella we finally made it back to our room. Alison was showing while I lay awake thinking about our future together. Everything I said was true I did want to marry and have more kids with her. I just didn't want to rush it, we were working on us, and dealing with things. I know we are meant to be so, it will happen for us. Alison came out in her night wear a bra and shorts, Alison was the sexiest thing coming to bed every night. With no shirt on, stomach still wet a little her hair dripping, I hope she was not too tried because I really want to jump her bones. She seen me looking from in the mirror, shaking her head as she turned around.

Alison-Down Killer not tonight it's late, and you haven't master the art of a quickly.

I grabbed a pillow from behind my head and put it over my face as I rolled over. Damn my sexual hunger, she was right though quickies did nothing for me but made me more hunger. I felt Alison crawl into bed behind me, she started kissing on my neck.

Emily-You better stop or your Killer will attack you

Alison only smiled and wrapped her arms around me kissing me one last time on the neck.

Alison-Goodnight Killer

Emily-Whatever you're selfish

Alison's POV

I felt both my arms been pulled above my head, something cold was around them. Then I tried to pull them down but I couldn't something was holding them in place. I finally open my eyes but at first looking up to see I was handcuffed to the headboard, and Emily was sitting on her knees between my legs. The look on her face sent heat over my whole body, I was pretty sure I was soaking through my shorts right now. Damn I hope this wasn't a dream, if it was Emily was in trouble when I woke up.

Alison-You are a fucking freak Emily Fields

Emily-Your Killer wants to play

Alison-Fuck do we need a safe world, damn

Emily-Trust baby once I started, you not gone want me to stop

Alison-Oh hell, but if I can't use my hands than you can't either.

Emily-I wasn't planning on it

My freaking girlfriend was sucking, licking, bitten all over my body, every inch of me was on fire right now. I wanted so bad to grab a hold of Emily I was pretty sure I was going to cut my hands off from pulling on the handcuffs so hard. I swear Emily could protect me from anything but she could fuck me better. I lost count of how many times I climax, not like I was keeping track any ways. My head started to spin after the last one, I was pretty sure death by climax was going to be the way I go. I was sure I was will pass double digits now, they kept hitting me like waves on the beach. I finally felt Emily pull away, and lean up to undo the handcuffs, I just rolled over not wanting to see the grin that I'm sure she had. I was going to have to have a talk with Killer after this. We rolled out of bed to take a shower when I looked at the clock that read 8:30 wow. I really didn't know what time we started so I couldn't tell you how long we were going. We both heading for the shower with, me pushing my horny girlfriend out of the restroom. Even though she promise to behave and only shower, she can't be trusted at all. After much play fighting, and laughing we finally headed down stairs, even though I wanted to catch up on my sleep that missed last night or this morning who knows. Please God no was all I thought when I and Emily walked into the kitchen.

Emily's POV

I could tell by the grin on Hanna and Cece's faces that something was about to come out. Aria was smirking but trying her best not to look at us. Spencer had both her arms crossed with one hand holding her lips together trying not smile. Jason and Toby were sitting with their backs to us but I could they were laughing. I was trying to play it cool but my face was starting to turn red with now, after catching on to them.

Emily-Is Nanny Kay making breakfast?

Cece-Yes, Em Oh YES Em

With that the whole room burst out into laughs. Oh God just how loud was we last night.

Alison-It was all her fault!

Alison yelled pointing at me

Hanna-Jesus Alison what happen to your wrist

Spencer-Are those handcuff marks, because that's what they look like

Pam-HANDCUFFS

Another round of laughs let out between our friends, this one been louder than the other.

Alison-Shut the hell up Emily parents does not need to know the ways I defile their daughter

Emily-Babe you were the one in cuffs not me

Jason-OKAY I don't need to know the ways you defile my sister

Aria-My woman crush on Emily is back after the way she had Alison screaming her name

Alison-You heard me

Toby-Hell yeah we did (earning him a smack from Spencer)

Emily-So Toby Spencer when did you two get in

Spencer-No way Em you're not getting out of this one just yet.

Hanna-Your parents can't even look us in the eye, that's why they are in the other room

Cece-Yes, they that finally know they raised a porn star

Aria-Estella thought Alison was getting a whipping tell Nanny Kay took her to the store for breakfast food.

Cece-This best part was when Alison said "I'm coming Killer" then 20 seconds late "Oh fuck Em, I'm coming again"

Aria-I swear I wanted a turn

Cece-I wanted a go too

Hanna- I mean blondes seem to be your thing so why not toss me in the mix

Spencer-I'm good Em but thanks though

Alison- Back off bitches see is mine, I give her all she can handle

Cece-Other way around Ali from what we heard

Hanna-Em was jumping the hell out your bones.

Jason- I didn't know rather you were having sex or killing my sister

Spencer- It was both

Emily-Guys please stop talking now.

Alison-Leave my sexy freak alone she can't help she likes what she eats.

Pam-Girls please I can't take hearing about Emily's um sex life much more

Emily-OH GOD mom

Once Nanny Kay came back, we all sat down to eat breakfast. With the girl tossing remarks about me and Alison around the table. My parents still can't look me in the eye or anyone else. Estella telling Ali that if she wasn't such a bad girl than mama would not spank her so much. Ali and I wanted to kill them right now, Alison didn't even respond to Estella comments. But shooting Hanna a dead glare when she started to speak on the matter.

Alison's POV

Breakfast was horrible, I'm not one to be shy about my sex life but my goodness Emily parents heard us. They had to sit while our friends made jokes about their daughter. Finally we told everyone that we were going to six flags, they all quickly said they were going. Once Emily parents left to go change and get some fresh air after hearing how freaky Emily was. I let them all have even Emily sense Estella was up stairs getting dress with the help of Nanny Kay.

I called for the limo to be pulled around Toby was super impressed, I would have to talk to him later. Once we got to six flags and got everything we needed the horror of breakfast was soon forgotten. I told them everything was on me, just as long as we didn't getting any more sex jokes. It was only right that I start to take care of my friends the way they took care of me, all these years. Spencer and Toby had went on a roller coaster together, while Em, Han, and Aria played a game. Jason was getting drinks for Estella while her grandparents watched her on a ride. Mrs. Fields was the only one to bring a camera besides her phone, which I was thankful. Cece and I were standing in line for ride talking.

Alison- I shouldn't let you bitches come for been such asshole in front of Em parents

Cece-Please you were the one calling her name while they were reading the paper and drinking coffee, the damage had already been done.

Alison-I hate you right

Cece-Shut up and give me details bitch

Alison-Hoe we in public later I promise

Cece-All jokes aside I'm glad you're happy Ali, I love seen you enjoy life like this

Alison-Are you happy Cece? You're a big part of my happiness and I want you to know I'm grateful you never left. But I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me. I want you to stay because you want to, and just so you know I want you here.

Cece-I know all that already Ali why you think I haven't left, or thought about leaving. You are my family, all of you plus I couldn't leave baby girl. I have to get a sex life though because you guys are making me jealous.

Alison-I love you Ce

Cece-I love you Ali

Hanna- And I love to go to the water park now please.

We all went to the water park laughing at old times, Jason packing Estella who was talking his ear off, her grandparents smile at her. Emily was holding my hand as we walked and talked to the park, stealing glances at me. It felt like our first family vacation, we asked strangers to take a few group pictures of us. Some little teenage girls notice Emily and asked for pictures and her autograph. I only smiled at the site my mermaid had found her power. We went on every ride at the water park, staying in the oversize pull for what seem like hours. Before Hanna and Cece started complain about hunger, we got out to find a table to eat at. Every one order their food and went back to the table as I paid for out meal. Jason wanted on me, while holding my food, I was glad we were making up for old times. Estella was sitting in Emily's lap eating as Em talked to her parents laughing about something Estella had said on the slid. As I watched Em with our daughter on her lap both grinning ear to ear looking at each. Blood really couldn't make them any closer, I knew Emily wanted a child of her own. Not saying Estella wasn't hers but I knew she wanted to raise a new born. I loved this site Em and Estella with her grandparents, Aria taken pictures of every one. Toby making Spencer laugh while feeding her chips, I loved them together. Hanna and Cece dumbasses fighting over food while Jason laughed those two I could kill some times. I was in deep thought I didn't even notice Emily right in front of me till she kissed me.

Emily-Come on stop looking and come enjoy the moment

After I few more rides, and winning more teddy which half of them were for Estella we finally headed home.

Emily-Babe I promise I will behave tonight I am not sleepy in the other guest room, no way

Alison-Em I'm super tried last I didn't get any sleep I cannot go back to back nights.

Emily-Come on I swear we will just sleep

Alison-Baby for real I need all my energy for the fight I have to deal with

Emily-what do you mean babe

Alison-My father is flying in, and we are all going to have our first family meeting


	14. Chapter 14

Hanna-So are we getting ice cream when we done or not?

Cece-Yes, are we that sounds good right now.

Spencer-Fat fat and more fat it is 6 in the morning, we haven't even had breakfast gosh.

Alison-Um you can eat ice cream whenever its ice cream

Aria-What is the point of working out guys.

Hanna-I really don't know

Spencer-Look everyone agrees to go on a diet and run twice a day

Alison- Yeah no

Emily-So ladies I and the guys are just going to take off now

Alison-Babe I thought we were doing this together.

Emily-Sweetie I love you but you girls suck at this workout thing bye

Alison-Oh my God they are running no thanks

Aria- Can we just start off with a nice walk

Spencer-Em, Toby wait up

Emily's POV

After leaving the girls behind Toby, Jason, Spencer, and I ran a good 5 miles without stopping. We were all running at a nice pace, than Spencer went all Hastings on us and stepped up the speed. She was not too happy about me out running her, well I am a year around swimmer I kept telling her. We decide to jog back till we ran into the girls than we would walk back with them. We ended up running the whole way home, with no sign of the girls. We were all to beat to even worry about them a moment as we limped into the kitchen.

Spencer-What the FUCK?

CeCe-Ice Cream?

Jason-How far did you guys get.

Alison-To Emily's jeep, but we really wanted ice cream

Emily-I'm going shower, Ali what time are we leaving

Alison POV

Emily-What do you mean I'm not going, if I'm not than neither are you and that's final Alison

Alison-Emily calm down Jason well be there.

Emily-Alison you know how you get when back into a hard spot babe.

Alison-Emily you're not going bye I'll call you if anything goes wrong.

Jason-Ali dads at the hotel with mom

This was it after all these years I was going to see my parents. Emily was beyond pissed right, she wanted to be by my side but this I needed to do this alone. I wanted to talk not fight with my mom this time. I knew Emily was still pissed from the last meeting. Jason promise he would stand beside me the whole time, and if things were getting to bad he would call her. Lucky by the time we were leaving Estella made it home from school, so she could keep Emily busy. I let Jason drive my car to the hotel, I really should have drove to calm me down. We pulled up to the hotel my mom was staying at, Jason got out and came to open my door. I just looked up at him, he reached out his hand for mines, and I took it pushing myself out the car. I didn't let go of Jason hand, and he just pulled me into him to protect me.

Jason-Mom, dad Hi

Ken-My baby girl please come here

Alison-Dad I missed you so much

Ken-I don't care why or how just know I'm never letting you go again.

Jessica-No, let her explain how your little stunt hunted this family for years.

Jason-Please don't start this shit again like you were just the best mother.

Alison-No, I'll explain how you buried me alive in our own backyard

Ken-What the hell is she talking about? Someone explain to me now.

Alison-That night I left someone hit me in the head, than our perfect mother didn't even check to see if I was alive, she just tossed dirt on me.

Jessica- You don't have any one to blame but yourself if you wasn't such a selfish little bitch than they wouldn't have tried to kill you.

Jason-How dare you

Jessica-Now since you rich and famous you think all is forgiven wrong Alison the world doesn't work like that. Your daughter will pay for your sins Alison.

Alison-Just like yours paid the price for you been such a shitty mother, I don't need or want you in mines or my child life. I will not sit here and let you bring me down, I know my crimes and yes I know I will pay for them. But I will commit many more if any one tries to hurt my child. Cause that's what a mother is supposed to do protect their child, not cover up for the killer.

Ken-Jessica you have done some things in your day but this takes the cake, I can't imagine the horror that drove you to act in that manner. What happen to you that makes you take it out on your daughter. We had a perfect family once, we were all happy what happen to that.

Jason-Dad we were never happy, we just made hell look nice that's all.

Alison-Jason right to the outside world we had a fucking perfect family, but we all knew we were just a fucked up family. All the lies and secrets the getting over always staying one step ahead of everyone. In the end it destroy us all look at us. Still holding on the past hurt that living together caused.

Jessica-We survived as a family, than you two had to destroy everything. With your damn selfish acts, Jason drinking, Alison bully

Ken-Your cheating, and trying to kill our kids

Jason-We all need help before we can try and fix this

Jessica-Fix what I want nothing to do with your sister, or you

Alison-You're my mother, I am what you raised me to be

Jessica-I….

Alison-Save it I don't need this

Jason-Ali stop wait

I had it that was enough to kill me right there. Going into the meeting with my parents I had really hope that we could at least work something out. My dad at first seemed like he wanted it to work out but I could tell he was having second thoughts. My own mother my very own mother was the one that snapped me back to life. With Emily coming back, with the girls, Emily parents Jason they all had forgiven me but my mother. She was the one that hit me with the truth, my sins of my past and that not everyone was going to forgive me. I hurt my own mother so much that she didn't even give me a chance. By the time Jason had come outside I was already in a taxi going down the road, with no place to go. I didn't want to go home, I was feeling low I was in no mood to be cheered up. I told the driver to take me to hotel, I just needed to get my head together for a while. I know it shouldn't hurt this bad but the fact my mother treated me like trash killed me.

Emily's POV

After Jason came home without Ali, I knew it didn't go will. I was sitting in the living room waiting for her to come it was 3am. I been calling and texting her all night, please don't let her leave me like this again. I was so mad with Jason for letting her get away I punched him in the face. I know it was wrong but I couldn't hold myself back. I was not going up to bed alone I wanted Alison to come home now. Everyone but Spencer had gone to bed, Estella went to sleep in the room with Cece. Spencer was sitting on the arm of chair drinking coffee, so knew she was in the long ride. I laid down on the couch, not wanting to go to sleep but I felt myself slip. When I woke up the next morning Estella was giving me a kiss on the cheek, with her backpack on. Hanna was standing at the door waiting on her. I looked over at Spencer who was now sleeping while Toby but I cover over her. Jason came with a blanket for me, he looked to hurt with the black eye.

Emily-Jason I'm so….

Jason-I know Emily, I and Toby are going to go look for her. Cece is checking her bank accounts now.

Emily-Do you think she left

Jason-No Em, now get some sleep

The day came and went just like yesterday, Aria watched Estella teaching her how to draw, while Hanna and Cece got things for the show together. Spencer never left my side even when I went in the music room to be alone. Cece said Alison had got a hotel but when Jason went there they said she had already checked out. I couldn't go another night without her, I just got her back and now I was about to lose her. Tonight Estella went to the guest house with my parents, and the whole gang sat in the living room waiting for someone we feared my never come. It was 2 in the morning everyone was till up sitting not saying much, I couldn't just sit there anymore.

Hanna-Em where are you going?

Emily-I think to the library I just want to be alone.

I was making my way to the library I thought I heard a door close, but I figure it was just Nanny Kay. I starting looking around for a good book to ease my mind with. I don't know why but coming here always seem to calm me down. A book caught my eye, I couldn't believe it but it was Great Expectations but the side look different from the other books I seen. I study the side of the book before reaching up to grab. When I pulled the book, instead of coming out the whole book shelf shifted to the just enough where I could see a hallway behind the books. What the hell does Alison have going on in the house? With the whole A thing that went on I was a little scared to step inside but I heard Estella voice giggle a little.

Estella-Mommy stop you're so silly some times.

Alison I thought to myself as quickly made my way down the hall pushing the books back in place as I enter. I stopped just short of Alison secret hide away. It was beautiful it was made to be like you were under the ocean but in Paris. The walls were a light blue color, it remind me of how Maya did her room for me once but with a Paris type theme to it. It was a big picture of the Eiffel Tower with a mermaid under it with the words "how about forever" written across it on one wall. Than on the other wall it was what look like the kissing rock with A&E on it. When I looked up on the ceil it was a drawing of a mermaid swimming towards a princess standing on a rock. The cover on the bed was a simple white with the name Fields written in black, one pillow had an ADF on it and the other EF on it. God Alison was in love with me by the way this room looks. After looking at the whole room over and over again, I finally stepped out where they could see me. Alison only smiled when she seen me, but Estella jumped up and ran to me.

Alison-Killer how do you always find me?

Emily-I'm you killer Ali, my heart always leads me to you.

Alison-I'm sorry Em, I came home last night this is where I been I know I was wrong but I needed space.

Emily-Ali you don't get space any more baby. We are a family Estella job is to bug you when you are trying to think. My job is to protect you from harm, and make you feel better. If you keep running every time how are we going to do our job? Ali I love you but I need you to know every time you try and leave it kills me. I'm scared that one day I might be too late, and you and Estella will be gone leaving me once again. Ali I can't handle not knowing if you going to be hear after a fight or when something doesn't go your way. Yes, we are going to fight that's what couples do but we don't run away from each other. If you need space I'll toss you a pillow and blanket and you sleep on the couch or the guest room. But we don't go to hotels and stay away from each other that's not fair to the other person.

Estella-Yeah mommy you had us sick thinking about where you gone mama should beat your butt for your actions. All those spankings you get and you never learn.

Alison- I'm sorry Estella it won't happen again sweetie

Estella-It better not I'm going back to Granny and papa so Killer can get your butt mommy you need it.

Alison POV

I watched as Estella made her way back out our hide away, a different way Emily came I was going to have to show her how to get in from the outside. I looked at Emily who was hurt but was laughing at our daughter. I walked over to her with a small box in my head I needed to do this now before I freaked myself out.

Alison-Em I know it's too soon to get married but I need to make this promise to you now. Emily I promise to love you, to never lie to you again. I'm gong answer every question you have honest, and openly no more secrets. I promise from now on to be in our bed with you every night, to sleep in your arms so we both are safe from harm. I promise

Emily cut me off before I could finish with a kiss

Emily-I'm sorry but your Killer has been waiting almost two days to do that.

Alison-Just put this damn ring on your finger first Killer than we can get to that.

Emily-Ali I don't want to have sex tonight I just want to hold you while I look up at that picture

Alison-We are going to have to redo it because the mermaid finally has the princess.

I woke up in the room in Emily's arm I missed this. We made our way out, with me showing Emily how to get in the hide away from the outside. We walked around the pool house to enter the back door in the kitchen. We heard voices and yelling going on in the living room.

Aria-What the hell Emily is gone now Ali still hasn't come back.

Toby-Em Alison where the hell have you two been

All the girls looked at us, Spencer ran over to hug me, then punched me in the shoulder not hard but it still hurt a little. Emily was not too happy but a quickly kissed her to let her know it was fine. My killer didn't like any one putting their hands on me.

Cece-Emily what the hell is that on your finger

Aria-Guys if you ran off and got married I'm going to be pissed.

Hanna-Yeah Ali all the money you have, I know you are going to have a big ass wedding

Cece-Yeah Ali I thought I was going to be your maid of honor hell

Spencer- Wait I'm her sister so why should you be it

Hanna-Well I know I'm Em's so back off

Aria-What about me?

Hanna-Hush little one you're the flower girl.

Alison-Look bitches it's a promise ring damn calm down.

Emily-Yeah relax all of you.

Alison- Cece take Jason and Toby to the dance hall and teach them to be walk to the cat walk. Hanna come on we have fittings to do for the show. Its next week and we need to know which girls or wearing what. I still need to pick my outfit, and my Killer's

Hanna-God can you stop with that pet name already that was in high school Ali

Cece-I think it's cute, we all know Emily be killing that…..

Aria-Please don't start the sex jokes. But Ali can me and Spencer help with anything.

Spencer-Yeah I would love to help

Alison-Sure I can find something for you girls.

Emily-What about me babe

Alison-Well your job starts tonight

Hanna-Ugh all they ever do is fuck


	15. Chapter 15

Pause in the story I just want to thank every one for the love and support once again. It means a lot to see so many people enjoy my writing. I'm working on other story this would will be an AU as well. It will be an Emison and some what Sparia story-line. Just a heads up in my next story Alison is dating Paige to start out lol I know what the hell right but trust i'll make it work. To the guest asking about my epilogue, yes i did write one but i took it down, I didn't want to confuse any that's keeping up with my story. I also have a Sashay story I put too, with a broken leg I have a lot of time to write. I'll shut up and let you get your daily read in.

Hanna-Okay you two have got to keep the fucking down I heard you guys again.

Alison-Hanna the hell you talking about Em is gone till Saturday?

Cece-Than who was fucking in the house last night?

Alison-I don't know, but it wasn't me can we talk about this later the show is in two days and we need to get ready.

My head was spinning like crazy, I had two days to finish my biggest show yet. This was to be the first one I was going to be at outside of Paris. The very best of the best was going to be there, with open check books. Toby and Jason would be walking showing off my new menswear. I just hope Emily gets back in time for the show. She left again for her swim meet. I had to push her out the door to leave, she really wanted to stay and help out. But I don't want her to lose her title as the best swimmer. Plus she was trying for the USA team which we both knew she would get. Hanna is doing a great job at putting the girls with the right dresses and making sure everything was perfect. Cece was still getting Jason and Toby ready they were coming along just fine, I had no doubt they would be ready. Aria was using her art skills to make over the run way. Spencer was been Spencer bossing everyone around, making sure they had their job done and not is getting free money. I look at my phone to check the time, Em should be done by now.

TEXT MESSAGE

Alison-Hey baby, what place did we get?

Emily-Come on babe you know we got 1st and you are now dating the #1 swimmer in the USA

Alison-Babe I'm so proud of you, I can't wait till you get here.

Emily-I can't either. What color is your underwear?

Alison-Do not EMILY FIELDS

Emily-Come on you know you want to play.

Alison-I am at work you freak bye.

Emily-Go somewhere and call me I want to hear you say my name

Alison- 5 minutes

I cannot believe Emily is such a freak, she wants to play all the time. To be honest I want to play right now too but I have nowhere to go. It was just going to have to wait till I got home. I heard Spencer call my name to the runway, I sat my phone down on the table. I soon as I walked off I heard my phone ringing lucky Cece was standing by it in case it was important.

Phone Call

Emily-Come on baby, you said we could play and I'm fucking horny right now. I want to hear you while I get off.

Cece-Give me one second Killer.

I see Cece go and grab Hanna and they both run to the back. What hell are those two bitches up too. I quickly leave Spencer and walk to find them.

Alison- Don't you too have work to do?

Cece-Phone for you

Hanna-Yeah bye back to work.

Cece tosses my phone at me, and they both take off running. I put the phone to my ear and I hear Emily getting off. I quickly go along with it knowing if she knew what was happen than she would really kill the two. God she sounded so hot right now, to listen to her made me want to touch myself. To hell with it I thought as I put my hands under my dress.

Emily's POV

I hope the blonde due don't think I'm stupid, I know Alison voice when I hear it. Plus Hanna can't whisper to save her life. So I make noises as I flip through the TV, till a sound snaps me back to the phone. Yes, its Alison I hear playing with herself, this is what I been waiting on. I swear not one of my ex's made me feel this way all the time. At times it not that I want to have sex, I just want to feel her body close to mines. This phone sex shit is not working, I want to be the one getting her off. I just got jealous of Alison touching herself, yeah I need help like now. Lucky my plane was leaving tomorrow morning, so I would be home Friday evening. After getting off the phone with Alison, I called my parents to see what the plan was for Thanksgiving. They said they wanted us to come down the Texas for the Holidays, it would be nice to have a small dinner, with close family. It was Alison first real Thanksgiving in a long time, and I wanted it to be special. Since her family was out the question I figure it wasn't such a bad idea. After that phone call I made my last call to my baby girl who was yelling in the phone like always. Estella was the type of kid that wanted to tell the whole story not leaving one detail out. Nanny Kay told me that Estella teacher wants to move her up because she has master all her skills in her grade. I figure Alison would wanted to sit down with the teacher and talk about it. It was about 11 at night when I got a phone call from Alison, I thought something was wrong.

Alison-Come down Killer, we are fine just wanted to hear your voice

Emily-Estella is there with you

Estella-Yes mama I'm here

Emily-I love you both

Alison-we love you too Killer

We ended up sleeping on the phone that night. When I woke up the phone was still on. I really did love this family that we made.

Alison's POV

Em's plane was delayed for hours, I told her I would still pick her up instead of sending the car. It was 1am when she finally got in but I was there waiting on Killer.

Emily-Baby

Alison-Hi love

Emily-Come on let's get you home don't want to have bags under your eyes for your big day.

Alison-So that mean Killer doesn't want to play tonight.

Emily-Funny you not getting off the hook that easy.

We finally pull up to the house. All the lights are off as everyone is sleep. Instead of Emily getting her bags out the car she pushes me against the door and start kissing me. I wrapped both legs around her when she lets me in the air. I knew there was no way we was getting into the house like this.

Alison-Down Killer, let me open the door

Once I get in the house, Emily starts kissing me from behind while I try to walk up the stairs. I push her off and take off up the stairs, once we reached the second floor we hear sex going on.

Emily-Toby and Spencer must be getting it on

Alison-No, Cece gave them the guest house

Emily-So it's Cece and your brother

Alison- He doesn't sleep on this floor, he sleeps on our floor

Emily-Well what the hell is going?

Alison-What room is it

Emily-This one babe

Me and Em slowly walk to the door, I pull out my phone pay back is a bitch. Once we get the door open both our eyes go wide. No, way in hell not in a million years. What the hell went on when I left? I'm shocked, I quickly take a couple pictures as Emily takes off running up stairs. By the time I get to our room Emily is laying shirtless in the bed laughing her ass off.

Alison-Did you know that was going on?

Emily-No, that's a new one to me.

Alison-I'm shocked right now

Emily-Come on there is no way I'm letting them get some and I don't

Alison- Not tonight it's your turn in the cuffs babe, get your ass up there like a good Killer.

Emily's POV

Cece-ENOUGH IS ENOUGH I heard you two, twice last night last

Emily-Shut up my daughter is sitting right here, from now on you will watch what you talk about around her.

Estella was sitting on my lap eating her breakfast, when Cece wanted to bring up last night. I didn't want her to go to school and repeat what she heard. Plus the other couple was in the kitchen and I don't think they want people to know. Alison said she was going to have a talk with one of them later on today.

Estella-Mama can we go swimming today for a little bit please

Emily-Sure baby girl eat your breakfast than we can go.

Alison-Don't be too long, I want you two looking your best tonight.

Hanna-No, bed hair Em

Emily-screw off Hanna

After fighting we Alison about how long we could be in the pool, and her finally leaving us to enjoy our time. Estella and I was watching cartoons in the movie room, while everyone ran around with their heads cut off. Alison had the limo pulled around washed, cleaned up and ready to go. We had to go to Alison's shop to get dressed, since all of LA media would be there.

Emily-Alison I'm not dressing like a damn dude

Alison-It's a ladies pants suit and you will put that on or I will not put out for a week.

Emily-Fuck Alison

Aria-Ha got you there Em

Emily-Oh yeah like Spen…..

Alison-Emily now we are running late

Cece-Okay baby sis your car is ready to go, baby girl is dressed with her hair done, and Killer is coming out now. So once you get your shoes on you can leave

Alison-Is Hanna still pissed I made her go with the girls and don't call Emily that only me and Estella can use that.

Aria-Oh yeah Spencer had to go with, just to calm her down

Alison-I promise her she could ride with us next time

Cece-Speaking of Spencer Toby looked kind of pissed this morning, Jason said Toby told him Spencer left last night and never came back.

Alison- So um you two should get going now, don't want to be late. I got everything here cover matter of face we right out the door behind you.

Alison told me not to worry about anything tonight, if the media asked me question I could refuse to answer them or answer it was up to me. I was on edge it was the first time I would be at one of these things. Estella was used to it sitting there not wanting to mess up her dress as we got close to the building. Once the car pulled up camera lights went off, microphones was pushed in our faces, as we exit the car. Lucky Hanna had sent the security to walk us inside, because at this pace we would never get in. Alison had on a black tight dress with white straps down the side that went with my white pants suit with black. Estella was wearing a dress like looked like Alison but for a child. As we made our way to our seats Alison stopped and answer some questions. For the first time in any of my relationships I felt like the guy, I put my arm around Alison while holding Estella's hand with the other. Every now and then we stop so they could take pictures of all of us. I answer I few question, Estella even had some but it was cute the question they asked her we didn't mind. I had a couple people ask about my swimming and me been the #1 swimmer, it felt good knowing that people knew me as a swimmer and not Alison gay lover. We finally made it to our front row seats we had a couple more minutes to start. Estella sat on my lap, with her arms around my neck, with me holding Alison hands. A guy from New York Times bent down to in front of us to take a couple pictures, after he got his shot he told Alison she had a beautiful family. We got a couple more comment on how great we looked together. I kept stealing glances at Alison she had this smile on her face, that I knew wasn't from camera been pushed in her face. Ali was truly happy for once in her life she had everything she could every want. I moved a little towards, her she meet me half way. We just looked in each other's eye for a moment than shared a sweet kiss. I swear while we were kissing camera flashing was going off like crazy. Cece came out and told Alison it was time, Alison grabbed a microphone and walked on stage

Alison's POV

I have never been so happy in my life, than I am at this moment. Estella was having a good time, Emily was here looking sexy, I was looking hella fine in my dress. The comments on my family made this night great, it was the cherry on top. It was time to start the show, I had to leave my girls to make my greeting. I wasn't much of a talking that was Cece job, the press was surprise, like I said I didn't get in the states much. Some people spent millions of dollars on my dresses and didn't even know what I looked like till now. Once I was done with my greeting I made my way to the back to make sure everything was in order. Hanna was on top of her job, by the time Cece got her here everything was done. Toby and Jason look great in their suits, Toby didn't really look to happy. Spencer was sitting in a chair across the room with Aria eyeing her. I made my way back my family hoping nothing explode till we got home. The look on Emily's face when Beyoncé and Jay Z sat in the chairs next to her was priceless.

Beyoncé-Ali you better not make me spend too much money tonight.

Alison-Now B you know if that didn't happen I wouldn't be doing my job now would I?

Jay- You better have something for me

Alison-Oh Jay you know I got you tonight.

The show was going great just as planned, as I look around I see people pointing with smiles on their faces. I see some other designers pointing at my dresses, looking on with wide eyes. They always trying to steal my style but I stay one step ahead at all times. When Jason went on I seen Jay Z point at him, check I thought to myself. Than Toby come right after and Jay Z smiled at me, check and mate. After the show all the big name people rushed to me, with sizes and orders they would be needing. I sure hope Cece and Hanna are ready to work after Thanksgiving. I was stuck answer question for what seems like hours, God this was the part I hated most. Emily had sent Estella home with Spencer and the rest, as she waited for me and my blonde duo to get done. I looked at Hanna who was taken numbers down for Candace Parker, Kobe Bryant and Will Smith. Cece was talking with Nicki and Drake about outfits for some award show. Emily had her own group of reporters around her, most of question was about swimming which I was glad. Finally my Killer came to my side.

Emily-Sorry everyone but it's time for us to get home.

Hanna-Thank God my feet are killing me right now

Cece-I cannot wait to get mine in some house shoes.

Hanna-Alison I got a lot of numbers tonight

Alison-Well you better get on it if you want to keep their business

Hanna-I thought you did all the talking to clients

Alison- I trust you Hanna, besides only if they ask for me personally other than that you and Cece can take care of them. I just approve or disapprove what you come up with.

Hanna-So we do all the work and you get the check

Emily- sounds about right

Alison- Did you know that I kept getting question on my age, they could not believe I was only 24 with a billion dollar business.

Cece-that is hard to believe though.

Cece- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON

Hanna-OMG that Spencer and Toby

Emily-I knew it

Alison-This is not going to be good, come on guys


	16. Chapter 16

Toby-Spencer I love you I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you.

Spencer-I'm sorry I can't marry you Toby

Toby-Why not I thought we were on the same page, I think it's time for us to take the next step in this.

Spencer-Toby I don't think

Toby-Do you love me?

Spencer-Yes, but I'm not in love with you. I don't know when or how but somewhere down the line I fail out of love with you. Toby I love everything about you but I don't think there is a next step for us.

Toby-Spencer I gave you all of me, but I guess nothing is good enough for little Miss Hastings.

Aria-Toby that's not far, come on don't speak out of hurt.

Toby-I'm sorry I'm just lost right now I don't know what happen to us.

Spencer-I'm sorry but I'm fallen in love with someone else

Toby- WHO IS IT

Jason-Toby let's go get some fresh air, it's late we can pick this up tomorrow

Toby-Why I loved you

Spencer-I always loved you but we just wasn't meant to be I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you like this. I tried to hang on maybe we could fix it, maybe we would get that spark back but I know now it's over.

Emily's POV

I can't believe this, Toby asked Spence to marry him and she flat out said no. Than everything came out well almost everything. I can't help but think this has something to do with what I and Alison saw last night. If that true than this was to get ugly before it got pretty. Toby and Spencer are my best friend but I think Toby needs me more right now. Toby, Jason and I hop in my jeep and just drive no one saying anything. We both just wait on Toby to say the first words, I really don't know how to help him right now.

Toby-What did I do so wrong, it hurts so bad

Toby lays his head in my lap, as Jason pulls over at the beach. We both pull him out the car and start walking. We walk in silent for what seems like hours till, Toby just brakes down Jason quickly catches him. This poor guys blames his self, my heart brakes for him. I couldn't help but think of me and Alison what if our love ever fades away. What if I end up like Toby, brokenhearted with nowhere to go. I start to cry at the thought of Alison ever not loving me, I sit down in the sands and cry with Toby. Jason is trying to hold us both together but he has no clue what to do in something like this.

Jason-I could use a drink, let's go I'll drive.

Alison's POV

The rest of us are trying to calm Spencer down. She has her head in my lap, while her feet are laying across Hanna. Cece is on the other side of me rubbing her hair, while Aria is sitting at the end of the bed not looking at Spencer. The old Alison wants to blame Aria for this, but I know she had nothing to do with this.

Hanna-Spence when did you know you wasn't in love with him.

Spencer-I didn't till I told him while looking him in face. Over time our kisses just became a kiss, sex was just sex. I had lost that spark I seen in him long ago. I thought it was just what happen when you been with someone for a long time. I just wasn't happy been with him, there was no fireworks with him. I think he was just a safe place to land during the whole A thing.

Hanna-Like Paige was for Emily

Aria-Hanna.

Spencer-Yeah something like that.

Hanna-What its true Emily was in love with Paige at one point but the feelings were lost once Alison came back.

Aria-I don't think Ali wants to hear about Em's ex and we are here for Spencer Hanna

Cece-Go on Spence shut up stupid

Spencer-That's it Toby just doesn't give me life any more. My feelings for him are gone. I never wanted to hurt him I just needed time to tell him in the right way.

Hanna-Yeah just like A

Cece/Alison/Aria-Shut up Hanna

Alison-Hold on, who could be calling this late?

Hanna-Look Spencer I'm really sorry I just thought Toby was home for you that's all.

Spencer-I don't know where home is any more

Aria-Spencer I

Alison-Fuck come on Cece Hanna They all three went to a club and got drunk now they are in jail.

Cece-Good Lord this night just gets better

Aria-I'll stay with Spencer I don't think she wants to see Toby like that

Emily's POV

We were at the bar Toby was getting really drunk he kept buying round of shots. Jason and I was trying to slow him down, but after 4 round we were just as drunk. I was walking back from the restroom when I heard "fight". I look in the direction of where Toby and Jason was sure enough I see some guy punching Toby while Jason fights off the friend. I quickly run over and punch the guy holding Toby in the face, giving Toby enough time to jump on him. The next thing I knew me and Toby were kicking the guy on the ground, when Jason tossed he guy towards us. We all three quickly jumped on the other friend, next thing we knew the cops was pulling us out the bar. I don't know how or why but I wasn't going to sit and let my best friend and brother in law get beat up. We were booked in place in a holding cell with me going to the women's. Jason called Alison so it was no need for me to use my phone call, I laid down and wait for my girlfriend to get here. As I was laying down half sleep, half-drunk I felt hands going up my shirt.

Emily-The hell get your damn hands off me

Jail hoe- Damn just thought you could use something to ease the stress.

Emily-I'm fine just back away please

Jail Hoe- Yes, you are fine

I quickly got to my feet as she was making her move to sit on my lap. Just then as she was wrapping her arms around my neck with me pushing her off.

Alison-EMILY FUCKING FIELDS GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF THAT TRASH AND LET'S GO

Emily-Ali baby I can explain

Alison-Bitch you lucky I'll lock my damn self in here just to kick your ass for touching my girlfriend.

Hanna-Really Emily not even an hour and already making jail house girlfriends I'm shocked.

Cece-Hey get a bitch or be a bitch right Emily

Alison-Enough out of you too. You Fields are in trouble when we get home.

Emily-Baby I swear she came on to me

Alison-I know but that still doesn't mean I'm not mad, handcuffs you will be in as punishment

Emily-How about you be in the cuffs and I'll make up for it.

Hanna-How about you two have sex like regular people and not freaks.

Cece-Come on here comes the boys.

Alison's POV

After bailing my group of jail birds out, we made our way home. Toby wanted to stay in a hotel but we all quickly talked him in staying in the guest house. Emily was still drunk just a little that she couldn't make it up the stairs. I don't care how drunk she is, I'm getting off tonight with her without her. Once I toss Emily in our bed she is out like a light, fuck I guess I'm doing my self-tonight. I go in the rest room and draw some bath water, it has really been a long day. I lay my head back against the wall, while sliding my hand down between my legs. Years of been alone you learn different ways to get yourself off. As I'm working myself up to that point with my eyes close I feel another set of hands under the water.

Alison-Emily what the fuck

Emily-Get out I want a better view of the show.

God Emily was a freak, I couldn't believe she wants to watch me get off. This girl is going to be the death of me. I make my way to the bed naked, I didn't even dry off as I know Emily would like it better. I lay on the edge of the bed with my legs hanging off. Emily pulls a chair up between my legs to get the best view. Emily leans all the way back in the chair putting her hands over her hand.

Emily-Now begin and go slow I want to enjoy the slow

Alison-As you wish Killer

I spread both legs as far as they would go before I enter myself. The Look on Emily's face is going to send me over the edge. She has this devilish grin while licking her lips at the same time. Emily's reaches out and grab both of my ankles pulling me towards her, she moves up to where my ass is on her. My top part is on the bed and my bottom half is on her. I sit up leaning on my free arm, so now I'm sitting on Emily's lap while my hand works. She starts to play with my breast while still looking down. I'm at the tip of my peak and Emily's knows it she pushing me back on the bed. Slapping my hand away, my fingers been replace by her tongue. Just as I'm about to release I hear Jason beating on the door. But I also tune back in and hear yelling going on. What the hell is going on in my house?

Emily-Just a damn minute.

Alison-Emily I'm really going to kill if I don't' get off right now.

Emily- I got you baby

Emily goes back to work on me and it doesn't take long for me to get to my peak. Just as I'm about climax. Cece storms in my room.

Cece-Oh God, Yeah um I'm sorry but this is serious Hanna is trying to kill Aria right now.

Alison-No I don't think you understand how serious it's going to get if I don't get this right now.

Cece-Ali I'm fucking serious right now, Hanna caught Spencer and Aria fucking now she is pissed at Aria for braking Spencer and Toby up

Emily-Oh God come on Ali

Cece-Um clean up first.

As Emily runs to the bathroom to clean her face I quickly toss on my robe and head towards the storm. Jason Cece and I head down to the guest room where Aria is staying, we can hear Hanna and Spencer yelling at each other. Once in the room we see Spencer and Aria sitting in the bed naked while, Hanna stands there leaning all her weight on one leg with her arms over her chest. By, the way the sheets on the bed look Spencer was doing some work on Aria.

Alison-OKAY OKAY STOP WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE

Hanna-Well I'm going to my room when I hear noise coming from in here, open the door and Spencer has her head between Aria legs licking away.

Toby-WHAT THE HELL SPENCER

Cece-Bloody hell

Emily- Oh Fuck.

Alison-Got Damn


	17. Chapter 17

Alison-OK NO NO EVERYBODY STOP NOW ITS LATE I'M HORNY MY SISTER IS GAY WITH HER BEST FRIEND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPEN IN MY OWN DAMN HOUSE.

Toby-I'll tell you this is all your damn fault Alison

Emily-What the hell Toby?

Alison-its fine I get it he needs someone to take it out on and I'm the easy one.

Spencer-Toby can we talk

Toby-NO, I get it now Spencer just leave me alone

Jason-Come Toby I got you

Cece- Yall should have yall own show, because it's always some shit going down in the group. I love times with you all this is great.

Emily-Cece shut up and go check on Estella

Cece-I'm her Best Friend not your damn Nanny bitch

Alison-Cece please

Cece-Sure

Alison's POV

At this part of the night everyone was sleepy and pissed off. We were all snapping at each other, taken things the wrong way. Thank God Jason took Toby cause that would have made matters horrible. Hanna is been Hanna just yelling shit out of nowhere, I swear she pulled something on Emily that happen in the 8th grade. Aria is trying to calm Spencer down while explaining to me how all this happen. Spencer is crying while shooting slugs back at Hanna who just won't shut the hell up right now. Emily hasn't said a word I think she really wants to go be with Toby but knows she needs to be here. I'm just trying to get everyone to go to bed and pick this back up in morning.

Alison-Hanna please shut the hell up

Hanna-No, Ali this is bullshit and you know it

Alison- How if they love each than they should be together we don't even know the full story because you will not stop fucking talking.

Hanna-Oh yeah I forgot your into braking up peoples relationships.

Alison-The hell are you talking about bitch

Hanna-Emily and Paige were happy than you came so that makes Aria you and Spencer Emily

Alison-Wrong you dumb bitch Emily was always in love with me, and if you bring that bitch name up in my house again

Hanna-You'll what Alison, the fuck are you going to do

I had it with Hanna and her dumb ass comments. All I knew is me and Hanna were on the floor going at each other. I was a lot stronger than Hanna but she got a few good punches in. I slapped her as I felt Emily's arm pulling at us, than I lost count of how many arms were pulling at us to stop. Somehow we pulled Spencer down on top of us, with her butt naked ass all in Emily's face. Aria was bent over Hanna's face I swear if she went any low Hanna would be eating her out. At one point Hanna slapped Emily which pissed me off even more.

Emily-FUCK HANNA, ALISON STOP

Hanna-Fuck you dumb bitch, I'll kill you

Alison-YOU STUPID ASSHOLE I'M DESTORY YOUR LOUD MOUTH ASS

Aria-FUCK EMILY GET YOUR DAMN GIRLFRIEND AND I'LL GET THE OTHER DUMBASS BLONDE

Spencer-THIS IS FUCKING STUPID YOU BOTH ARE BEEN DUMB ASSHOLES

Everyone kept yelling and pulling on each other. I think at one point everybody got a good punch in on someone. We were yelling and screaming than out of nowhere we heard laughing. We all stop and look at the door Cece and Nanny Kay was standing there bent over in pain from laughing so hard. Cece was taken pictures on her phone.

Cece-This is fucking great, two dumb blondes trying to kill each other, two naked ass girls trying to break them up and Emily who is trying to push Spencer ass out her face rather than break up the fight.

As we started to look around at the site that we were in, everybody started to laugh. Emily was on both knees leaning back from Spencer who was bent over holding one of my arms. Aria was on her knees leaning over Hanna's head while holding one of Hanna's arms back. I had one head around Hanna's neck with Hanna's free arm grabbing my robe. God this was a site to see. We all rolled over to free ourselves as we laughed at each other. Cece walked over with her phone and showed us the pictures.

Alison-This is so stupid

Hanna-We really are dumb blondes

Cece-Yup we share drunken kisses at parties than forget the whole thing happen, we fight and make up that's what makes us the best type of friends to have

Hanna-Ali

Alison-it's okay Hefty Hanna

Hanna-Your dead again Ali

Alison-I'm joking I'm joking get your fat ass of me and go back to eating Aria out

Emily-Okay okay enough it's like 7 in the morning and I would like to get some sleep

Aria-We can talk about this when we all wake up.

Spencer-I need to talk to Toby

Emily-I think you should get some sleep right now you need it Spence

Cece-I'm out I'll upload these to Instagram later

Alison-I'm to sleepy to fight with you Cece, come on babe

Emily's POV

Alison-I swear I have no clue why I'm friends with you crazy bitches

Emily-One we are not friends I don't think we have ever been just friends and two you love us all me a lot more.

Alison-I do good night babe

I wrap my arms around Alison as we lay in our bed. The sun was starting to come up but I think at this point the house is full of vampires. I feel her playing with my fingers, it's like I know when Ali is about to break down. I pull her closer to me, holding her as tight as I can. Ali starts to shake in my arms, as she is trying to hold herself together. I don't need to ask what's wrong in my heart I already know what makes her like this. I had the same feeling with Toby.

Emily-Ali, I loved you even when I thought you were dead

Alison-Emily I can't sit by and watch you fall in love with someone else that would kill me.

Emily-Babe I already made up my mind if you ever fall for someone else than I'll let you go. I want you happy with or without me. For you just fall in love with someone else that means I'm not doing my job.

Alison-Emily I don't know what the future holds but I know in this moment right here right now this is where I want to die in your arms.

Emily-Years from now Ali I'll still be holding on to you when your hair turns gray, you get a little fat from old age, and I'll still love you.

Alison-Don't make promise you can't keep Em.

Emily-Alison I'm not making promises I can't keep I'm making a promise I'll keep in my heart till my dying day.

I reached under my pillow and pulled out a promise ring, I had Nanny Kay pick up for Alison. I reach around and slid the ring on her fingers. Alison lifts her hand and takes in the ring. She turns around wrapping her arms around my neck, she just stares at me.

Emily-Alison I promise to love you as long as my heart beats. I promise to be faithful, to only you. I promise to love and raise Estella with you and our other kids to come. I promise….

Alison cut me off with a kiss before I could finish

Alison-I'm sorry but your Princess had been waiting to do that for two days now.

Emily-Just put this ring on your finger first Princess and we'll get to that.

Alison-Emily I don't want to have sex I just want you to hold me.

Ali and I reacting the time she had gave me a promise ring

Emily-Your wish is my command I love you Princess

Alison-You promise

Emily-I promise.

We both was reawaken by a happy Estella jumping in our bed with Cece standing at the front smile at us. Hanna and Aria came laughing in as me and Ali rolled back over not even speaking to them.

Cece-Hey so we are going biking to the beach you coming

Estella-Please come on Killer get up, you two mommy come on family day at the beach

Hanna-Yeah but um Aunt Hanna is not riding a bike, they hurt my ass

Alison-Well if you didn't have such a flat ass than that wouldn't happen

Hanna-Don't you start asshole come on

Emily-Only if you ride a bike with us

Hanna-Fine whatever just get your ass up

Alison-Where is Spencer

Cece-Talking to Toby

We all quickly got dress and head down stairs. We could see Spencer and Toby talking from the 2nd living room window. Of course we had to keep pulling Hanna ass from the window. Jason and I left to go pick up some bikes for us to ride. Who the hell plans a biking trip with no bike? Jason and I was gone for at least 2 hours when we got back to the house, Spencer was sitting in the living room with Aria kneeing down between her legs. Once Aria seen us I mouth a "ready" she shook her head a grab Spencer hand. I walked around looking for Alison and Estella they were both having their own tea party in Estella's room. This was going to be life with my future wife and my 1st but not only child I couldn't see myself anywhere but here with these two.

Alison-Ready babe

Emily-Ready love come on

Every one jumped on their bikes we got two bikes with basket so we could take drinks and food with us.

Jason-Hey Ali I'm run Toby to the airport I'll meet you there okay

Alison-I'll have Kevin drop him so you can ride with us

Jason-I think he really needs me

Alison-It's a family trip and I need you to be with me

Jason-Sure Ali I'll tell him wait up okay

Alison-Jason-Thank you I'm glad we are making progress

Jason-Be right back sis

Emily-that was cute babe big bro lil sis

Alison-I'm starting to really love this feeling

Hanna-Can we go my ass is starting to hurt already

Cece-Yeah and I'm hungry we stop at the Hot dog place

Spencer-I have been wanting to try those yes

Estella-Killer mommy come on

Alison-Okay he comes Uncle Jason now

Jason-Ready

Alison's POV

As we were on our trip it finally hit me that this was my life. I didn't have to run when things got to rough and I need a break. I just had to get through the storm because a rainbow really does appear after. As I'm riding the colors of a rainbow in front of me. Red,Orange,Yellow,Gree,blue,Indigo they all shine with their own light separate they are not as bright but together they make up something beautiful. Each bringing something special to add to the never ending beauty. All these girls bring something special to this family take it away and we fall apart. Spencer bringing leadership kind of like the mother at times. She was in love with Aria and just like Toby she didn't care if any one like it. Aria was the one that saw beauty in every little small thing. Been your self is all you should worry about. Hell she was in love with her teacher and didn't care. Now she was in love with her best friend which she gave no fucks if they didn't like it. Hanna that bitch was dumb as rocks but she would stick up for you no matter what. Cece was like a big sister to us even though she was an outside she was one of us now. Emily my sweet Emily was just that our hero. Than we added Estella and Jason they brought us proof that second chances are real. We stop at the Hot Dog stand never dropping the smile from our faces. Me sitting on Emily's lap as we ate our hot dogs, me getting the ketchup off her face. Jason helping Estella with her Hot Dog that was too big for her. Aria and Spencer sitting next to each laughing at their own inside jokes. Cece and Hanna ordering more hot dogs.

Alison-So guys this coming up Friday Bey and Jay are having a party in New York and we are invited what do you say.

Hanna-God yes I'm so in let's do it

Cece-I love our family trips but it's time to get wasted

Aria-I'm in

Spencer-Yeah I can use a night out

Emily-Well my lady can't go alone

Jason-I'm down

Estella-Yeah me too

Alison-Sweetie eat your hot dogs

Hanna-yes Ali it's time we get wasted and do what blondes do best

Spencer-um get more wasted, and throw up all over the place

Cece-Sounds about right to me

Alison-Right sounds like something I'll do

Hanna-Yes, but you're forgetting making out with your blonde best friend

Cece-Oh God I forgot

Alison-Why do we have to be drunk to make out

Hanna-Cause your dating Em and me and Cece are not gay so that's the only way we can get away with it.

Emily-The only person Ali is kissing is me drunk or not

Cece-Way to crash the party

Aria-This is going to be a night to remember already


	18. Chapter 18

Alison's POV

Estella-Mama where "Killer" she promised

Alison-Here baby let's call her

Emily had left Monday for a swim meet, it had slipped her mind that Estella was having Thanksgiving dinner at her school this week. Em had two back to back meets one on Tuesday and the other one Wednesday, with Estella dinner been that Thursday. Estella had made Emily promise that she would be back in time for her dinner at school. The dinner wasn't till 1 that Evening but I told Estella I would come to school with her all day today. But I knew deep down if Emily didn't show up no matter what I did would make her happy. After getting Estella ready I sent her down for breakfast, while I was getting dress I called and text Emily with no response. I was leaving her a voicemail as I was walking down stairs

*to Emily's voicemail*

Alison-Emily I swear if you don't make it I will not put out till Christmas, you promise our daughter.

When I walked in the kitchen Spencer and Cece was fighting over who should take Emily's place. That really pissed me off when I saw the look on my baby girl's face while she was sitting in Aria's lap.

Alison-Hey sweetie did you eat?

Estella-I'm not hungry mama we can go.

As Kevin pulled the car around I notice one of my cars was missing, Kevin told me Jason and Hanna took it this morning. I'm going to kill them two hate when people take my cars without asking. As me and Estella sat in the back seat she had her head down the whole time. I hated seen her like this, Emily better have a good ass reason for missing this. Estella was so happy that we both was coming to school with her.

Alison-Kevin pull over please right at Twist please.

Estella-Mama why we stop at the ice cream shop

Alison-Well you didn't eat breakfast and I'm kind of hungry so what do you say sweet heart

Estella-Yes mama Yay come on

After getting and eating our ice cream I look at the time and Estella was running late. We pull up just in time to see the last of the kids going in the school. Estella jumped out and Kevin helped her with her bag, before giving me a hand out. One of Estella teachers was waving from the steps at Estella, she quickly made her way down and grabbed Estella's hand.

Alison-Oh Ms. Parker I was going to hang out with Estella for the day if that is alright with you.

Ms. Parker- Of course Ms. Fields that would be so nice, I had been meaning to talk to you about Estella maybe moving up or skipping a grade but that can wait.

Alison-Yes, I would love to hear about it.

After telling Kevin I would call when ready we heading to Estella classroom. We will be in the class room till it was time to eat then move to the dinner hall. Ms. Parker said that she really didn't have a lesson plan today the kids would just been finishing up some Thanksgiving art work. But they would have story time before heading to lunch.

Ms. Parker-Estella sweetie why don't you show your mother you pictures you made.

Estella- Ok wait right here mama

Ms. Parker- Estella finished all her pictures a couple days ago, so I just been giving her busy work or letting her draw, she says her aunt Aria helps her with her pictures.

Alison-Yes, Aria is the Artist in the family.

Ms. Parker-Estella has two mothers is that correct

Alison-Yes, she does is that a problem

Ms. Parker-No, it's nothing like that it's just she calls one of you Killer

Alison-Yes, I'm sorry her it's a name I gave her mother Emily when we were in 8th grade cause she always protected me and still does. I also tell Estella a bed time story about the Princess and her Killer

Ms. Parker-That's so sweet I kind of got the story from the pictures she made as you will see.

Just as Estella came back with her pictures, a student call Ms. Parker for help leaving me and Estella. Estella stacked all her pictures on top of each other, as I flip through them one by one. It was like my daughter was telling a story, she really had talents. I was going to make sure to tell Aria to keep working with her.

Alison-What's this one love?

Estella-It's me, you, and Killer moving into our new home

We went on and on with her telling me about each picture. One was her and Emily swimming, than me and walking down a runway, me and Emily getting married by a beach. She even had one of all the other girls and Jason along with Toby standing in front of a Hot Dog stand which she had to do some time this week. The last one was me, her, Emily, Hanna, and Cece on a beach.

Estella- This is my favorite one mama, because I never seen you smile so much before than mama. I'm glad you're happy it makes me happy, I'm glad the princess found her Killer.

Alison-Sweetie I love you so much, I only want the best for you. Like I told you I would never bring any one that didn't love you as much as they love me in our lives.

Emily-Hi, I'm looking for Estella Fields I was told she would be in this class.

Estella-KILLER YOU CAME!

Emily's POV

Estella-KILLER YOU CAME!

I bent down to scoop my baby girl in my arms as she came full speed at me. I looked over to see a grinning Alison.

Emily-Of course I came baby, I told you I would baby girl.

Estella- Who is he Mommy?

Alison-My father, your grandfather sweetie

Ken-Hi Ali I miss you sweetie

Alison-Hi dad I'm glad you came, it means a lot

I leaned Estella over to Ken, so he could hold his granddaughter for the first time. His eyes went wide and a tear came out, as he smiled at her. Estella lean down on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Estella-It's okay grandpa don't cry

Ken-God Ali she looks and sounds just like you.

Alison-Well she is my daughter dad

Ken-I um wow Ali look at her, let me see your face pretty girl

Ms. Parker-Well we are ready to have lunch if you would like to sit with the family or all of you staying.

We turned around and seen Jason and Hanna standing there with big smiles on her face.

Alison-Um yeah is that okay

Ms. Parker-Sure the more the merry

Hanna-Thank God cause I'm hungry

Alison and I walk hand in hand, while Ken packed Estella followed by Jason and Hanna. Ms. Parker gave us our own table. Estella came in ran to sit on my lap, it's her favorite place to sit when she eats. Alison was trying to keep Hanna in line as she was trying to eat before it was time. Ken was making small talk with Jason they seem to be working on a new start. Ms. Parker went up to the front of the room and asked everyone eyes on her.

Ms. Parker- So everyone we have a very special guest that will be telling us why she is thankful for Thanksgiving and what it means to her. Just then Spencer walked on a stage and waved her hand at us. Estella jumped down out my lap and ran on stage with her. Alison looked at me and I gave her a look like I don't know either.

Spencer-Well hello everyone I'm not the one speaking today, but the speaker didn't want to stand up by herself so she asked her favorite Aunt to help. Now without holding up any long please welcome Estella Fields. We all stand up clapping as loud as we can for our baby girl. Even after everyone took their seats Alison and I stay standing. I put my arm around Alison as she lean into me, I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Estella-Hi, I'm Estella and I want to tell you all about my family and why I'm thankful for them. Well my mommy is always there for me it was just me her and my aunt Cece for a very long time. We were small but still a family. Then my Killer came into our life, she is the bravest person I know. I never seen my mommy smile so much before Killer came. Than Aunt Hanna with Aunt Aria and Aunt Spencer with Uncle Jason. I even meet my grandparents for the first time. They mean so much to me I'm thankful they all gave us a second chance. I would never know what a real family looks like without them. I might not have a mom and dad like most, but I have two mothers that love me very much. So I just want to thank my Killer, aunts and uncle even my grandpa for coming into our lives. I'm about to enjoy my first real Thanksgiving and I can't wait thank you.

After Estella finished her speech I looked at Alison who was crying with a big smile on her face.

Emily-I love you and there nowhere else I'll rather be, then right here with you.

Alison-I love you too.

Estella-Mommy, Killer

Ms. Parker- I was told it was going to be a special for you two, so I had the rest of the family wait in the back.

Just then Cece, Spencer, Aria, Nanny Kay and my parents came from the back taken a seat at the table. They all had these big smiles on their face as we made our way back to the table.

Hanna-Spencer how in the hell are you her favorite Aunt

Spencer-Did you help her speech no I don't think so

Aria-Did you help her with her pictures nope

Cece-Where you….

Aria-Sorry Ce but you really don't count in this, let's face facts anything you pull will beat us so just let us have this okay?

Hanna-Yeah Cece you been there since birth so you're out, I win cause let's face it she loves me more.

Spencer-Does not and you know it

As we listen to the girls going around and around about who Estella loves more. Estella sat on my lap, as I held Alison hand.

Pam-Sweetie what's the plan for out Thanksgiving

Alison-Ms. Fields I would like to have it at our house, but I want us to cook the meal.

Pam-I would love that

Ken-Alison I…

Alison-Dad where else would you be on Thanksgiving other than with me.

Hanna-Well I'm staying here but I have to invite my mom though

Spencer- I would love to do Thanksgiving here

Aria-I'm not sure I have to see

Emily-Well you all and your families are welcome to come.

Alison- I'm really thankful I love each one of them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a heads up on this update, the girls go to a gay club and things get wild. If you have a hard time reading RAW sex then just skip it. Please leave a review and let me know if you like it or didn't**.

Emily's POV

It was now Friday and we all had just landing in New York for Beyoncé party. Estella had stayed home with my parents and Ken. Nanny Kay had set the guest house up for my parents and the pool house for Ken. When we get back Spencer and Aria are going to be moving into the pool house and Hanna is going to move into the house with us for a while. Just until they both leave in January, which I don't think Aria really wants to go.

Hanna-Yes finally I'm about to get wasted to the T

Spencer-I could use a drink or two hell maybe even 8

Emily-You guys are too much

Alison-Hanna and Cece you two or not to get drunk to where we have to pack you out please and thank you

Cece/Hanna-Fine

Alison book us the penthouse room, she beat out Beyoncé and Jay for the room my girl got pull. We were now getting dress to head to the party, Alison wanted to be a little late to show up so we didn't have to rush.

Emily-Ali I hate dressing like a dude and you know it

Alison-Em honey you are dressing to match me its fine it's a woman's pant suits calm down.

I was wearing an all-black suit with a red shirt and red shoes, Alison was matching me with a black dress and red high heels. I had to admit we look good as hell standing side by side, I was going to get Ali out that dress tonight my way. Spencer and Aria were getting closer and closer over these few days I think they were getting comfortable with each other. They really did look cute and happy together. Hanna and Cece both had on white dresses with Hanna's been a little longer. Jason had on a suit somewhat like mines but it was white and blues. Alison had called for the car as we made our way down stairs.

Spencer-So who is the D.D tonight?

Emily-Spencer we are in a limo I don't think we need a D.D

Hanna-Yeah dumb dumb

We pulled up to the club the press was everywhere. Once Alison got out the car the press jumped on her, taken pictures asking questions. I pulled her closer to me as we made our way inside the building. The club was packed from the front to the back but you could till it wasn't going to be fun.

Cece-Ali look at all these people in our clothes

Alison-I know I love it bitch

Alison's POV

We had been in the club for 2 hours with me talking to random people about my new line of winter clothes. Cece was getting more numbers for new dresses, Hanna was also networking. Emily had seen some swim people she knew. Jason was talking to some girl at the bar, ugh he is not bringing her ugly ass home. Spencer and Aria were just sitting at the bar talking. Great our first night out and it sucks.

Hanna-Look I know big business means big money

Spencer-big buckets

Hanna-Whatever all I'm saying is I want to have fun and this blows big ones.

Cece-Yeah but I'm used to it we don't have fun to the after party which Alison does not go to a lot.

Alison- Guys I'm really sorry

Emily-Look it's still early why don't we go someone else

Jason-This girls I was just talking to said it was a banging gay club down the road her and her friends were heading their now.

Alison-What a gay club brother are you trying to tell me something?

Jason-Yes, I'm saying if I hit on the right chick I might be able to pull off a threesome.

Cece-Gross pig

Jason-I'm a guy and I have needs

Spencer-I wouldn't mind going seen what gay life is about

Hanna-Really you going to study how to be gay Spencer

Aria-Don't start let's just get out of here, I'm ready for some real fun. No offense but famous people are not that fun when they not putting white stuff up their nose.

Alison-Wow thanks Aria

Emily-Yeah, rude much

Cece-Just come on

As we exit the building I tell Bey and Jay we are heading out, telling a few more people bye. A reporter ask for a picture of me and Emily together, I thought it was cute asking could we do a photo-shoot some time. You really didn't see many famous people been open out their relationship. I told him it would be an honor, I took his information down as we headed off. The club was walking distances so we didn't call for the limo, but Cece was making a big deal about how bad her feet was going to hurt. There was a line to get into the club that wrapped around the building, just great. As we were making our way in front of the club the owner spotted me and came running down. Telling us they we didn't have to wait in line, to come inside and she would get a V.I.P table ready for us. Jason seen the same chick same from the party he waved for her and her friends to come in. My brother was really enjoying been on the A-list tonight, I'm glad he was having fun. I just really hope he didn't drink too much tonight. As soon as we step inside the music was blasting, people everywhere was having a good time. This has to be my first Rave party I have ever been too. Some bartender brought us shots in pink and greens test tubes, saying everything was on the house. We all grabbed one with Emily and Jason both grabbing two, God my girlfriend and brother was about to get shit face. We all stepped into a circle with me standing in front of Emily, we all raised our glasses.

Hanna-To a good fucking night

Group-To a GOOD FUCKING NIGHT

After a few more the minutes the same bartender came and told us our table was ready. When we got to the back the table was full of bottles, shots glasses, everything was ready to go. Jason was glad to be playing bartender at the table mixing everyone drinks. We all took a couple more shots, and started to enjoy our night. A slow song came on I look at Emily was standing next to Jason laughing they were both drunk so it was no telling about what. I took one more shot and slowly walked over to grab Emily's hand pulling her back to the couch. I pushed her legs apart stepping in between them, she reached out for me but I quickly slapped her hands away. I started to slow dance in front of her, as I move my dress would raise up just a little. Emily finally reached out and pulled me onto her lap, where I started to grind on her. I felt her hand go up my dress grabbing a hand full of my ass. I lean down to kiss her still grinding into her hips, I would have no problem with Emily fucking me right here right now.

Hanna-Yes, drinks and porn doesn't get much better than this.

Cece-Go head and fuck it's fine by me

Damn it our moment was broking by the drunk ass duo I hate them right now. I look over at where Spencer and Aria should be but they are gone. I standing up off Emily and fix my dress as she pull me in for a drunken kiss, Emily could not keep her hands off me right now.

Alison-Where is team Sparia

Cece-On the dance floor giving team Emison a run for their money

Sure enough as a looked straight ahead I see a bent over Aria grinding into Spencer who had a tight grip on her hips. They were really putting on a show right now, I grabbed Emily's hand and made our way to them. As I pushed Emily next to Spencer, I see them both high five with big grins on their faces, I swear they were acting like dudes right now. Before I started my dance I see Cece push Hanna on the other side of Spencer, Oh my god they wouldn't but they did. I flipped my hair in Emily's face as I turned around to put my ass on her, with her placing a hand on my back. Aria was now standing in front of Spencer grinding into her, Spencer grabbed a full hand of Aria's hair and pushed her back down. Cece was facing Hanna while grinding into her, with her hands in Hanna's hair and Hanna's hand under Cece's dress. Emily taken a note from Spencer and grabbed my hair pulling my head back, still keeping me bent over. I lean up into her putting my arms around her neck while laying my head on her shoulders. She started to suck on my neck as I grind my ass harder into her hips. Hanna and Cece had flipped roles, Hanna was now bent over in front of Cece. The show went on for 3 full songs with half the club looking on and cheering, we didn't notice till after we all stopped and looked around. We all let out laughs, as Emily and Spencer once again gave each other high fives. Emily and Spencer said they were going to head back to the table, while we went to the bathroom.

Emily's POV

As we made our way back to the table we see Jason with two girls riding on him. Spencer tip toed in and grab us two shots glasses each. We quickly tossed them back, after we finished I tossed an arm over her shoulder as we laughed at our lap dances.

Emily-I'm going to fuck Ali senseless tonight

Spencer-I could use some tips if you don't mind.

Emily-Sure what about?

Spencer-Well I brought a strap on.

Emily-The hell Spencer

Spencer-What I just thought

Emily-I don't like using them but they are kind of fun to have around. Ali and I still haven't but maybe tonight I'll pull it out the bag.

Spencer-How do I do it?

Emily-The same way Toby fucked you but only harder that's all

Spencer-Hmmm okay make it rough

Emily-Yeah tonight I don't think Aria wants you to make love to her, I just think she wants a good hard fuck you know.

Spencer-Emily if you were not drunk there is no way you would talk about this or be so open and I know it.

We both just laugh knowing what Spencer said is true. We make our way to the bar since Jason is still having fun in our section. The same bartender from before takes our order but not before telling us he will refill our section in about 10 minutes. Me and Spencer take shots and drink some while we wait for the girls. As we sat laughing at our own inside jokes, two girls walk up to us. One sits her hands on both of my legs, pushing them apart so she can slide into them. The other wraps her arms around Spencer necks as she whisper something to her. They take our hands and lead us to the dance floor, pushing up against a wall and roughly grinding into us. I toss my head back and roll it along the wall to look at Spencer who has her eyes closed with her head laid back, one hand on her girls back. I swear my girl was low enough to be grinding in the right spot. I put both hands behind my head, as I pushed my hips into her making her reach around and grab my ass pulling me more into her. Ever bone in my body is telling me to push her off and take my ass back before Alison sees me but that one bone will not let me do it. The dance gets more heated as she turns around and toss one leg around my hips. Her dress came up showing off her red underwear, she didn't care as she kept going into me. Just as it's getting good I hear my name been called.

Alison's POV

As we waited in line for the bathroom, laughing at the show we put on. Hanna and Cece went in first I really think they are going to fuck tonight they have been really hands on with each other tonight.

Aria-Hey, Ali I have a question

Alison-Yeah what's up?

Aria-How do you foreplay with Emily

Alison-Hmm I have my ways but I really don't think you're ready for them, like the other night she watched as I fucked myself right in front of her. Then that one night were I did a strip show for her, or

Aria-Okay I get it Ali, I just want to do something different with Spencer I mean she thinks I don't know she brought a strap on.

Alison-Yeah Emily thinks I don't know hers is in her bag

Aria-So I want to bring something to the table too.

Alison-I have an extra pair of handcuffs and blindfold you can use them. Cuff Spencer to the bed strip for her, then when you are naked put the blindfold on her. Go down on her and finger her till she can't take it.

Aria-Is that what you are going to do to Emily

Alison-Emily hates when I get myself off, so I'm going to cuff her ass to the bed, sit on her finger myself and cum on her stomach.

Person 1- God girl your such a fucking freak your girl is lucky.

Person 2- Shit that sounded hot coming out her mouth

Alison-Why thank you I have to keep my honey happy

Person 1-Well you and your honey have fun

Person 2-Yeah sounds like you both are about to get in to some trouble. But when your girls throw on the strap let them hit it dogging style they will love it

Person 1- And make sure you ride it to

Aria-Sounds like a plan thanks

Alison- hmmmm thanks see you around.

Hanna-Who were they

Alison-Just some freaks giving us tips on sex came on Aria our turn.

Cece-I'm starting to love gay clubs

As me and Aria came out the restroom, Cece and Hanna are talking the same girls we seen before we went int. Oh God they have girlfriends this night just keeps getting better. We stand there while they talk not wanting to mess up anything. I'm really hoping one of them gets laid so I can hang it over their hands for the rest of my life.

Aria-I bet you 100$ buckets Hanna goes gay for a night

Alison-I got my money on Cece

Aria-Well it's a bet then if Hanna goes gay you owe me and if Cece goes gay I owe you

Alison-Deal you're on bitch.

At this point I just really want to get back to Emily, I need to kiss my girlfriend. But first I need me a drink and some shots. After Hanna and Cece get done talking to their new friends we make our way to our section. Jason has a girl sitting next to him and one on his lap I guess he really is going to pull a threesome off tonight. The way it's looking our room is going to smell like a 24 hour stripper club from all the sex that's going to be going on. I don't see Emily or Spencer so I'm guessing they are walking around not wanting to sit and watch Jason.

Alison-I'm going to find my girl

Cece-Okay we right behind you

As we were walking all over the dance floor I don't see them anywhere maybe they went to the restroom. We go to the bar and order drinks I hear Hanna and Cece yelling at something but I'm busy talking to Aria at this point. I turn around to see Hanna standing in front of me, she pushes herself in between my legs wrapping her arms around my neck. I can see that she is really shit faced right now, but she has the evil grin on her face.

Hanna-Come Ali I want my kiss now, and I want it to be super-hot

Aria-Oh my God Emily is going to kill you if she sees

Hanna-Hmm that's why you will be look out come on

Alison-what the hell it's just one drunken kiss that we both won't remember in the morning.

As Hanna takes my hand leading back to our section, Cece is nowhere in sight I would think she would want to see this first hand. As we make it back Jason is lip locking with one girl at a time then they kiss each other, if I wasn't drunk I would kick his ass. Hanna pushes me on the couch and sits on my lap, she just stares at me for a long time. Licking her lips she smiles as she leans down pecking my lips at first. With each peck she locks my lips in between her lips holding them together a little longer each time.

Alison-Wait hold on

I put one arm around Hanna as I lean her back towards the table, I grab two shots and pass her one. We down the shots tossing the glasses to the side, I slid my hands down Hanna's ass and get a good grip. Hanna goes back to pecking my lips, damn this is super-hot right now. When Hanna pecks my lips I bite down on hers earning me a moan from her as she grinds into me. We start to kiss very slowly with her grinding slow on me but pressing down on my lap. I feel heat coming from in between Hanna's legs mixing with my own heat, I'm really getting turned on right now. Hanna pulls roughly on my hair making my head go back into the couch. I slid my hands under her dress, rubbing on her ass, Aria is standing there with this huge grin on her face. Who the hell knew Hanna was such a good kisser.

Emily's POV

Has I hear my name been called I turn around to see Cece standing there with her hands over her chest. I push the girl off me and grab Spencer arm to her disappointment. We make our way to the bar where Alison and the girls were last seen but not there anymore. All three of us order two shots and a drink.

Cece-You know if Alison would have seen that see would kill you right

Emily-I know it wasn't like that we were just having a good time

Cece-I know that's why you can't get piss right

Emily-What do you mean?

Cece-Well when me and Hanna seen you two, I told her to kiss Alison so she wouldn't see

Emily-You damn blondes where is my girlfriend

Spencer-Yeah I'm starting to miss mine too come maybe they are back in our section now

As we made our way back to our section, I got a full very of Hanna backs on top on something. The closer I got see its Alison in a full make out section with Hanna on top of her. Every bone in my body wanted to get piss but I thought about what Cece said. I stand there watching as my best friend and girlfriend make out in front of me. Spencer makes her way to Aria pushing her on the couch and starts to kiss her, while Cece sits watching all this unfolds. I get this feeling in my gut that makes me slip my hand under my shirt holding on to my gut. The more I watch Hanna and Alison the more turned on I get, I really hope it's just the alcohol right now I'm pretty sure that's what it is. I look at Cece who has this evil grin as if she knows what I'm about to do. She stands up and grab a shot bringing it to me once she hands me the glass I toss it back then make my way over to the two blondes. I put one knee on the couch as I lean down sliding one hand down Hanna's back to let her know I'm here. I give both Hanna and Alison a shy grin, Hanna pushes me in a sitting position. Hanna than gets off Alison and comes to sit on one of my knees while Alison moves on the other. Hanna reaches back and grab three shots passing each of us ones. After taken her shot Hanna starts to suck on my neck, as Alison slips a finger under my chin pulling my face to her. My head is laying back on the couch as I roll it side to side as Hanna and Alison take turns sucking and kissing on me. At one point Hanna pulls Alison face to her and kiss her as I suck on Alison neck then turning to Hanna to give her the same treatment.

Cece gets up off the couch and makes her way over to us, pushing both Hanna and Alison apart to lean in and kiss me. I swear having three blondes at one time never cross my mind but damn I would not turn it down. Cece brakes the kiss and turns to Hanna, she pushes Hanna off my knee so she is laying on her back. Alison moves so she is fully sitting on me now, she leans down and start to suck on my ear, my eyes roll in the back of my head. I think the hotel is too far, we might just decide to fuck right here right now till Jason jumps up.

Jason-Hey girls I really think it's time to head home I'm about to come out my pants.

Hanna-Hmmm yeah I think I'm have some trouble to get in to when we get home.

Emily-Come on baby I ready to see you out that dress

As we are making our way out I can't seem to figure out if I want Alison to myself are to have a threesome. I decide I'm too selfish for a threesome so I'm just going to keep Alison to myself.

Alison's POV

We make it back to the hotel with each couple going into their own room. Jason takes off in his room to have his threesome, Spencer and Aria go into their room and Hanna joins Cece. I really want to have some fun tonight and I know Emily wont say it but she enjoy me and Hanna's show. I wouldn't mind a threesome but she is mine and I don't want to share. Kissing is one thing but having sex is another. As Emily goes to shower I take out my two pair of cuffs I walk one pair over to Aria and make my way back to my room. As I'm undressing waiting for my turn in the shower a naked and still wet Emily comes out and grab me and the cuffs. She pulls me into the shower, cuffing me to the bar over the shower. Emily bends down in front of me putting both my legs over her shoulders as she stands up. By my arms been over my head and Emily holding on to my lower half I'm now hanging in the air. Emily bends her head down and starts to eat me out, after 4 climax she finally put me down and undo my hands. My legs are not working for a mixer of to many drinks and sex all ready. Emily pulls me up before she helps me to the bed I quickly grab the cuffs. Just as I plan I cuff Emily to the bed and sit on her leaning back on one arms, I start to finger myself. I see Emily's eyes darker with desire for me, it turns me on even more and make me pump fast and hard. It doesn't take long before I release all over Emily's stomach. I get up and grab my blindfold putting it over Emily's eyes. I make quick work of her with ease, letting her cum 3 times before she yells for me to stop.

Emily's POV

Alison and I are taken sex to a whole new level tonight. I'm loving this too much, we are all over the place right now. We are on the floor as I pump my fingers into Alison sending her over the edge another time. Our bodies are sweating and slipping all over each other.

Alison-So are you going to use your strap tonight?

Emily-coming right up

Alison-Hurry baby I want you to fuck me dogging style

Alison and I go round and round with me pounding in and out of her. If I climax one more time I'm going to pass out and need to go to the ER. Alison pushes me back on the bed as she start to ride me, her head tossed back with me playing with her breast. We both cum one final time before Alison falls on top of me and everything goes black.

I wake up to my phone ringing, I roll over and see it's my mom I quickly decline the call and roll back to Alison. Clock on my phone read 5:30 pm, I snap my head around grabbing my phone to recheck the time sure enough it's now 5:31. God we slept the whole day away. I grab my robe, as I pull the covers up over a sleeping Alison, her hair is a mess covering her face. I walk out the room to my surprise no one is in the living room. Spencer can't be up cause there is no coffee. I put on a pot of coffee as I rub my hands in my hair, I hear a door open and Spencer comes limping out.

Emily-Good night?

Spencer-Good fucking night!

We both go to high five each other and see the same marks from handcuffs on each. Yup it really was a good fucking night.

It was dang near 7 at night before Jason's door open and two girls came out with him following behind in his boxers. He gave us a grin as he let the girls out coming to sit down with us.

Jason-Well I'm good

Emily-I'm great

Spencer-couldn't be better

We all return to our rooms to shower, before the food gets here. Just as I'm coming out Jason is paying for the food and Spencer is already sitting back in the living room. A little while later Alison and Aria come out looking fresh out the shower. They both come and take mines and Spencer food out our hands, as they sit down.

Alison-God I'm hungry order more please

Jason-Coming right up

Alison-And put some down clothes on I see you little thing swinging in your boxer asshole

Jason-Well stop looking

We all laugh at the two going back and further Jason finally gave in and went to grab some shorts. Jason orders extra food as the two blondes have yet to come out their room. We all decide to creep in and see what's really going on. As we open the door we all poke our heads in, Aria and Spencer quickly run out the room laughing once in the clear. There are not just 2 heads in the bed but 4 heads, Alison runs in our room to grab her phone taken pictures of the site.

Alison-Yup, this would make a great Instagram post

Emily-Babe don't

Alison-To late


	20. Chapter 20

Alison's POV

Alison-Will look who came to the dark side.

Aria-So does that mean we both lost the bet

Hanna-What fucking bet?

Aria-Hey it's you two.

I wasn't to shock to see that the girls that bang my friends was the one that gave me and Aria tips at the club. By the way Hanna and Cece came grinning ear to ear they had a good night. The two girls was Britt and Sam they were strippers, damn I thought to myself. Emily was not to please with the way Britt kept looking at me, or Spencer with Sam talking to Aria. So with nothing else to do with talk about how much sex we all had last night. Till our guest said the wrong thing and Killer went into attack for the kill. I had got up and walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink, when Britt walked up behind me.

Britt-You know I wanted you right.

Alison-I had a thought but as you know I'm taken.

Britt-I know but that don't stop me from looking

Alison-Maybe but the black eye my Killer will give you will.

Britt-I see your girl with the handcuff markings, she is that swimmer chick right

Alison-Yes, she is the number 1 swimmer and number 1 in my heart

Britt-So you trying to prove to me or you self you're really into her

Alison-Didn't you just bang my friend last night

Britt-Yeah, but that was just a one-time thing but you

Alison-Okay I think that's enough time to go

I push pass Britt and make my way to the door opening it, telling both of them to get out. Even if Hanna and Cece just went gay for a night, does not give them the right to disrespect them. Spencer and Emily give each other a look like thank God. The girl Sam slips Aria her number with Spencer taken it from Aria and handing it right back to Sam. I was praying Britt don't be stupid on her way out, Emily had that look in eyes like she was ready to kill. Hanna and Cece was eating there, food and to hang over to care. Sam makes her way towards the door, follow by Britt. Once Britt gets in front me she leans in towards my ear, I see Emily making her way over.

Britt-I wish it was me with those marks

Emily-Get the fuck out before I throw your ass

Britt-Fuck you chump you can't handle a chick like her any ways.

Emily-Wrong you dumb bitch, she screams my name all night, and she is mine.

Britt-You better keep her close cause you keep slipping dancing with your hands all on other females you might lose what's yours.

Before I can grab her Emily punches Britt in face knocking her onto the ground. Emily jumps on her punching her over and over again. Jason pull Emily off her and pushes us inside the room while Sam helps Britt off the ground. Her face is bloody, and I'm pretty sure her nose is broken.

Britt-All right bitch I got you, don't let me catch you slipping.

I slam the door once Jason comes in after they both leave.

I see Emily holding her hand, it's all purple and she looks like she is in pain.

Hanna-Great Emily now my chancing of getting a booty call are dead

Emily-Hanna shut the fuck up you're not even gay dumbass

Cece-Look just cause she caught you red handed don't take it out on us.

Spencer-You two pick up sluts, they fuck you then want to fuck our girlfriends, and you still want to booty call them just great.

Alison-Emily did you have something you need to tell me.

Emily-Yes, I was dancing with another girl and things might have gotten carried away.

Alison-You had your hands on some slut then come home to me are you fucking kidding me, and it must have been one hella dance for her to toss it in your face like that.

Emily-Calm the hell the down it was just one dance, you are overacting right now.

Alison-My girlfriend has some slut's ass on her and I'm overacting, you just beat a bitch ass for flirting with me so you didn't over react.

Spencer-The dances wasn't even that bad

Aria-So you had one too?

Spencer-It was just a dance

Alison-And that is just a couch, that you will be sleepy on.

Cece-And here I was thinking we would be the topic of day

Emily's POV  
>Emily-Are you really going to make me sleep on the couch over a dance, come on Alison this is childish.<p>

Alison-Emily if you would have told me.

Emily-You would acted just like this

Alison-Maybe that's for me to decide

Hanna-Ali shut up you have no point at all

I see Alison look for a moment then start to laugh at herself. Thank God because I was not ready to have our first fight over a drunken dance. I walk up to Alison and pull her into to me with a puppy dog face. She wraps her arms around my neck and we both laugh I lean down to catch her lips.

Alison-Come on Killer I'll wrap your hand up.

Alison and Aria start to question the blondes about their gay for night fun. I swear it was the best thing I ever seen. They both was blushing and hiding their faces, behind pillows but Alison and Aria would not let up. Spencer and Jason was laughing so hard they were crying, Jason was on the floor rolling. I had to be still has Alison played doctor on my hand.

Alison-So did you take turns eating her or what

Hanna-Ali chill we get it we will never crack jokes on you and Emily again.

Alison-What did you tell Estella about eating raw meat?

Aria-What the hell you guys didn't

Cece-It was a joke and a long time ago

Aria-I just can't wrap my mind around the fact you two had sex with each other than other girls.

Emily-Wait what?

Alison-They fucked each other than wanted to know if they were doing it wait so they called the other two bitches.

Spencer-OH MY GOSH HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE?

Emily-Dude what the hell

Hanna-I'm mean it felt good but we didn't really know what to do.

Cece-So we called back up

Jason-WOW just WOW

Alison-So did you find out if you were doing it right

Hanna-Yeah but I didn't know once you enter you had to kind of bend your fingers

Emily-Good LORD

The night went on and on with more questions about the blonde's night with it getting better and better. They are so dumb I swear I'm glad my blonde has a little common sense.

Aria-So you did a 69 that ended up with Hanna just eating Cece

Cece-What it was feeling good, so I just let her have at it

Alison-Oh shit you dumb asses

Jason-Did you at least repay the favor?

Cece-Yeah once I got mine she got hers I think, can't really remember

Spencer-This is too much it's late I'm done with you two Aria lets go to be

Aria-NO, Ms. Dance with a stripper you are sleepy on the couch.

Once Aria said that I quickly put my arm around Alison, not looking at her but I could feel her looking at me.

Alison-Sorry Killer but you not getting off that easy

Hanna-I'm mean I was banking on having a threesome with Em and Ali but that didn't happen so I had to make do with what I got

Cece-Thanks Hanna

Alison-Bitch it was fun but it will never get that far.

Jason- I'm off to bed we have to get up early to head home.

Alison got off the couch walking to the bedroom and returning with a pillow and a blanket Aria did the same. Great I was really about to sleep on a couch for a dance, will at least it was a good one. Once all the girls and Jason headed into their rooms, I and Spencer made our beds on the couch.

Emily-You know Spencer next time we should just kiss each other instead of dancing with other girls

Spencer-I'm so in with that idea

Emily-Hey Spencer yes just a question if you had to pick any of the girls besides Aria who would it be?

Spencer-Well Alison is like a sister, Hanna is to dumb, I don't really know Cece that well so it would be you Em plus you know what you are doing.

Emily-Sorry Spencer but I'll have to go with Cece

Spencer-God Emily you really do love blondes

Spencer and I talked some more before she went to sleep on me leaving me up alone. I lost track of time when I heard a door open. I look up to see Alison coming out the room over to me. She smile and toss one leg over my hips, and laid down on my stomach. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Emily-Miss me?

Alison-Yes, Killer I did

I pull Alison up more towards me and we start to kiss, Alison starts to grind her hips into me. I move my lips over to her neck while grabbing a head full of her ass. She lets a small moan I slip my hand into her shorts. Just I like I thought she is not wearing any underwear, I start to circle her slow. Making her feel every finger slid over her center, we jump when we hear another door open. Looking up to see Aria walking over to wake Spencer, who has put a pillow over her head.

Spencer-Thank God I was not going to be happy if I had to listen to you two have sex without getting any.

Emily-Are you going in the room?

Aria-No we me and Alison have a 100$ bet on which one of you can last longer, so we are fine

Spencer-YOU WHAT

Emily-YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING

We hear another do open and two blondes heads pop out they room.

Hanna-My money is on Emily

Cece-Put me down for Spencer

Jason-I'm taken Emily on this one

Alison-$100 to get in

Aria-Let the games begin.


	21. Chapter 21

Alison's POV

Alison-Hey Hanna can you pass me the spoon please

Hanna reaches over without saying a word and throws the spoon at my head.

Cece-What the hell put someone's eye out then?

Spencer-Hanna come on cheer up, you washed your face I like a million times already

Cece-I heard it's good for your skin anyways

Hanna-Shut the hell up talking about it already

Hanna was still pissed at our little stunt we pulled on her. I told her Emily is mine and she just keep on trying to fuck her so I put her in her place. She hasn't said more than 2 words other than "GET OUT", she doesn't talk to anyone but Estella really. I miss my Hanna Banana, I'll get her to talk to me somehow. After our little sex battle with Emily winning I might add. We decide to cool it in that department for a while. At least till everyone parents went home and Estella wasn't around.

Alison-So I was thinking maybe we could have a shopping trip after we finishes up her, just us girls you know.

Hanna-Are you trying to buy me?

Alison-Yes I am

Hanna-Well my friendship is not cheap so I guess

I ran over to hug Hanna even if she didn't hug me back she smiled and that was good enough for me.

It was the day before Thanksgiving and the girls were in the kitchen getting the food ready so all we had to do tomorrow is pop it in the oven. Aria had went home to spend time with her family, Hanna had called her mom to come up. Spencer just told her parents she wasn't coming home, and Cece stays here so. Estella was trying to help Ashely mix the cake but it looks like they both are eating more than anything. Emily, Jason, my dad, and Wayne are in the living room watching football or basketball on of them games with a ball. Emily has really taken the roll of the male in our relationship. When she bent over I seen she had on boxer under her sweatpants. I was not going to take the role of been the house wife.

Emily-Babe can you bring us beers please

Spencer-Hey Ali your husband is yelling for you

Alison-I heard her shut up

I walk out to take the guys there beers, Emily is sitting next to her dad with her feet on the coffee table.

Alison-Emily get your feet down now, do you know how much the table cost me

Emily-Okay okay babe chill

I really hope she is not going to start been the husband, I really can't deal with her acting like a guy. Just as I'm about to head back to the kitchen the doorbell rings. I walk pass Emily who made no attempt to get up.

Alison-I guess I'll get that

I leaned right into her ear so she knew I was pissed at her. I see her getting up following me to the door with a grin. Before I open the door she pulls me into a sweet kiss wrapping one arm around my hips. When I open the door my mother was standing there with her head high and looking down on me. Emily pulled me behind and step out the door and making my mother back up just a few steps.

Emily-What do you want?

Jessica-I came to spend time with my family.

Emily-What family you selfish bitch, get away from my house before I call the cops on your ass

Alison-Emily wait come inside let me talk to her alone

Pam-NO, I want to talk to her

We all looked behind us and the whole house is standing there Cece was holding Estella who look scared. I reached out for her Cece gave her to me and we stepped closer to Emily who put an arm around us.

Jessica-Well I see everyone is going to gang up on me

Ashely-What's going on girls

Hanna-I'll explain later but bitch not welcome

Ashely-Hanna!

Pam-Come we can talk outside

Jessica-Fine by me

Alison-I'm coming

I hand Estella over to Emily, Emily leans in to give me a kiss and turns to walk back inside. We walk around to the back where the cars are park, it's hard to see anything back here from the house.

Pam-Look I don't know what kind of hell you went through as a child but for you to take it out on your own kids, is weak. It's weak for you to not even try to give them a better life then what you had.

Jessica-They are doing just fine if you ask me

Pam-Yeah on their own you had nothing to do with it.

Jessica-Stop acting like I was just the monster of a mother, I did the best I could with a bully for a daughter and a drunk for a son.

Pam-You know about all there problems and you did nothing to get them help. You was so wrapped up with been the center of Rosewood that you forgot about what been a mother really was. It's not looking like the perfect family, your family was a very well respected. But if everyone knew the horror that was going on in there. Your daughter had no one to turn to not even her own mother so she ran away. Do you know how much hurt and pain she must have felt when she was gone. Wishing every day that things could be a little different but no when she comes back to bash her. You don't even think to act like a mother and hold her close so she know she is safe. You just act like a bitch to your own daughter, who you haven't seen in 7-8 years. What kind of monster blames someone for losing 7 years of their life?

Jessica-Why you are standing here bashing me I loved my kids very much, I taught them to stand up for themselves. To never let any one look down on them.

Pam-No, you taught your kids how to get over on people

Jessica-Alison is doing very well she didn't need me

Alison-Are you for real right now? I wanted my mother attention, so I got it other places that wasn't my home. I wanted you to be my mother, hold me when a monster is in my closet not be the monster. I don't know why you came here because you're not welcome in my home. I don't want you around my daughter, my father, and my brother. You was the reason I was scared to love anyone. My way of thinking is that if this is what a family and love supposed to be I don't want it. I will be a better mother then you ever were, I'm scared to love and let people in any more. Mother I love you but once you walk off from my house, I really hope you walk away from my life for good. Every time I see you I feel hurt and pain of that little girl, you pushed too hard to be perfect.

Jessica-Alison I'm truly sorry if my way of loving you was wrong but I did love you.

Alison-Well you sure didn't act like it

Jessica-I want a second chance, I want to be in your life and your daughter, and I want Jason back. I want us all to go to therapy and talk about our issues with each other. We have to start somewhere.

Alison- Yes, we have to start somewhere but it won't be here, now can you please leave my home, I'm sorry but I just want to enjoy my first holidays with people who I know love me. I don't think you are one of them. Maybe one day we can work on that but I don't see it any time soon.

Jessica-I love you Alison, please be a better mom then me, I don't want you to have to see the hurt in your daughter's eyes. It's painful to watch your daughter look at you with hurt the way you are looking at me. Good bye Alison

Pam-Come sweetie I'll make you some hot tea

Alison- Um can you just hold me please, I just need to a hug

The pain of my mother walking away from, and most likely been the last thing time I would see her. It was all too much for me as my knees got weak. I slowly started to bend down with Pam wrapping me in her arms. Where sitting on the ground with me sitting between her legs, my head in her chest. She just rocked me slowly and rub my back. I started to cry harder as I realized my mother never held me like this. When I would cry she would yell at me to stand up start, and dry my face no one crying is not going to help anything. I don't know how long I cried into Pam shirt but I felt my self-drifting off to sleep I didn't even try to fight it. The warmth of a mother holding me was something I wanted to last for a long time, I didn't want her to let go of me.

I wake up in my bed with covers over me, I don't know how I got there but when I roll over and see Emily sleeping next to me. The way she is laying lets me know she was watching me before she went to sleep. She is too peaceful for me to wake up so I slid out of bed, giving her a peck on the sleep as she rolls over. I make my way out of them downstairs where the guys are still watching the game, and the girls are in the kitchen. When I walk in I see Cece feeding Estella something with a spoon. My daughter is so beautiful I will do anything to protect her, even if that means to keep her safe from me. Estella is my second chance and I don't want to be like my mother, and see ends up like me. I can't even remember the last time I mother ever did something to make me happy.

Alison-Estella come here honey

Estella-Coming mama

Alison-Come on sweetie I want to talk to you

I pick Estella up and pack her to her room. Once we are in her room I sit her on the bed, reaching over to grab her teddy bear that she sleeps with. I sit on the edge, she sits up with her legs cross looking at me. It's like I'm looking at my 5 year old self. I start to cry before I even speak, but I can't break eye contact with her. Estella lean towards me and wrap her arms around me, as tight as her little arms will let her. I pull her onto my lap, with her arms still around my neck.

Estella-It's okay mama I'm here, please don't cry

Alison-I love you sweetie more than anything in this life I love you. I will do my best every day so that you know your mother loves you. Just know you will never be without love sweetie, I will make sure of that. Baby I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect mother but just know I'm trying my best baby, I'll give you all that a mother can give her daughter.

Estella-Mama stop crying please, its okay mama, its okay

I pull Estella into me as close I as I could just holding my daughter, so she knew that I mean every word that was said. I get up while still packing her and make our way to my room. Once we get there Emily is still sleeping I place Estella in the bed and climb in. Emily feels the movement up the bed rolls over looking at me. Once she sees that I'm crying, she quickly sets up but I put a head on her face to let her know it's okay. Estella rolls into my chest, as Emily lays back down on the other side of Estella. Emily puts her hand on Estella little hips, and I place mine on top of hers. I fell Estella going into sleep, as Emily already has her eyes close. This is what a family is supposed to look like. You find so much peace in each other that you don't have to worry about monster coming to get you. I look from Little Emily to Big Emily both sleepy peaceful I smile to myself, as I close my eyes.

Hanna-Alison you said we were going shopping and everything is done so let's go get your sleepy ass out of bed now.


	22. Chapter 22 part 1

**just a quick pause to tell all my readers thank you. If you have any input or you want me to add something to the story just let me know. I want you guys to enjoy and not get bored with my story. So please follow favorite review all that good stuff. **

Emily's POV

I heard Hanna and Alison yelling at each other like always. I was about to roll over when I felt a little body right under me. Estella was laying with her head tuck into my back, holding on to my shirt. My baby girl was just like Alison, she wanted to make sure you were still there so she grabbed on to you. Alison lean down to grab Estella to get her dress for the trip to the mall. I got dress quickly before Alison and Estella there was something I needed to do. I made my way down stairs looking for Alison dad and Jason. I found them outside Jason was showing Ken Alison's car, they both was laughing at her taste.

Jason-Hey Em they told you we are about to head to the mall soon

Emily-Yeah, that's why I need to talk to you both if you don't mind

Jason-Sure what's up?

Emily-Well I have been in love with Alison for what seems like all my life. Alison was the one thing I always wanted but could never get growing up. Now that I have her I don't want to let her go ever. So what I want to ask you both is could I have your blessings to marry Alison.

Ken-Emily it would be an honor for you to marry my daughter. Father only wants the best for his little princess and Emily I don't think Alison can do any better than you. But promise me something from what I hear Alison has had a very rough and scary life. As her father I feel like I failed to protect her and you Jason. I just want my little girl to be happy from now on. So Emily promise me you will do your best to give my daughter a happy life, a happy ending.

Emily-I'm very big on happy endings so that will not be a problem, Jason?

Jason-Are you crazy him hell yes just as long as I can be in the wedding.

Emily-Thank you both but please don't tell her I want to plan a very special moment for us.

Alison POV

I walk outside with Estella jumping up and down at my legs, my daughter really did love shopping. I see my dad hugging Emily and Jason patting her on the back. Seen them get along with my girlfriend made me wish my mother could share that moment. But I shake my head and push her out my mind I have everything I need.

The girls ended up taken a limo, and Emily and the guys took her jeep of course Estella just had to ride with her Killer. I made sure to note to my dad and Wayne to make her seat down, Emily just let the girl do what she wants. Everyone was talking about Christmas and where we should go.

Ashley-Ali sweetie if you ever need anything, or just want to talk I'm here. All you girls are like my daughter and I would love to be your God Mother, I know you're a little old. But I just thought you wanted to have some form of a mother in your life. I know Pam is by your side but you can never have too many.

Alison-Thank you so much I would love that. I think I really need a mother right now even though I'm grown with my own child. I still want to feel that mother touch or have that mother daughter talk.

Ashley-Whenever you need a hug or want to talk I'm here

Pam-So am I honey, you are going to be my daughter in law after all.

After the talk with my new mother I laid my head on Ashley shoulder while holding Pam head. I look over at Hanna who was smiley. I gave her a grin back and I see her mouth "I love you" I blew her a kiss and told mouth it back. We finally pull up to the mall with everybody got out the car, talking about Christmas gifts and what they would get everyone.

Cece-So when are we going to work on Estella room?

Alison-I think the sooner the better if you ask me.

Cece-So After thanksgiving?

Alison-Sounds good

Hanna-What's going on?

Cece-We have to go through Estella room and toss out old clothes, toys and other junk to make room for her new load of crap Alison buys her.

Alison-Hey my daughter likes her gifts can't help if I might spoil her a little

We wait on Emily and her gang to park the jeep, Spencer hasn't really been talking today. I think she really miss Aria, but I feel like it's more than that. Just as I'm about to ask her what's wrong, I see Emily coming up packing Estella on her back both laughing. I love Spencer but I think our talk can wait I want to be with my girls. We walk inside the pack mall, Hanna and Cece calling out stores they want to go see.

Estella-Mama I want to go in the toy store please mama can we go

Alison-Yes sweetheart but in a minute okay

Estella-Okay mama

Emily walks off to Hanna and Cece leaving me and Spencer along, Spencer has started to cheer up since we been here so I don't bring it up but instead pull her into a Footlocker store. Emily is off with the other blondes, Pam and Ashley are walking around together and the guys are going to a sport store.

Emily POV

I pull Hanna and Cece to the side I want to get Alison's ring but I don't know what size she wear. I make sure Alison is nowhere where she can see me go into Kay's with the blondes. I really hope they can keep this a secret.

Hanna-What's up Em

Emily-Okay I want to propose to Alison but I don't know her ring size so I need your help.

Cece-OMG it's about time how can we help

Emily-Well who hand is the same size as Ali's

Estella-Mommy can I go see the pretty rings

Emily-Yeah, but stay where I can see you

Hanna-How are we supposed to know that great

Cece-Hold follow my lead

Emily-Guys stop I don't want her to know

Hanna-We got this chill out Em

I watch as Hanna and Cece walk out the store to god only knows where. I look over at Estella who is talking to an old lady pointing at me. I smile and walk over to join the talk.

Emily-Hi is everything okay

Lady-Yes, I was just making sure she wasn't alone

Emily-Okay I'm sorry she just wanted to look around

Estella-mommy I'm going with mama

Emily-Okay honey wait on me don't leave

Lady-Oh she has two mothers

Emily-Yes, I'm here looking for a wedding ring for her mother now I'm going to ask her to marry me

Lady-On well come on I'll show you a few

Hanna's POV

Cece told me her plan to get Alison ring size or close to it without her knowing. I thought it was dumb but I just went with the flow. We see her and Spencer in Footlocker looking at Nike shoes. Once we are close enough we put our plan in motion.

Cece-God Hanna you have big men hand

Hanna-I do not your hand is bigger and you know it

Alison-What are you crying on about now?

Hanna-Just saying how Cece has big bear claws that's all

Cece-I do not bitch

Alison-You two are stupid

Hanna-Look Ali but your hand up let's see

Alison-Fine I'll play your little game

Cece-Yup Ali you have big hands too

Alison-I do not tramp

Hanna-yeah me and Ali have the same size hands I think we have cute hands

Alison-Thank you

Cece-I'm sure all bears think their paws are cute too

Hanna-Whatever I'm going with Emily and Estella

Alison-Yeah I miss them come on

Cece-Nope Ali we are Christmas shopping while Emily is keeping Estella business.

Emily's POV

After picking out four rings that I really like, I see Hanna walk back in the store with a smile on her face.

Emily-Did you get it

Lady-This must be the lucky lady

Emily-Oh know this is my best friend she went to get the ring size

Hanna-Hey you didn't have to say no like that gosh way to hurt my feelings.

Emily-Shut up what size it

Hanna-My size our hands are the same size

Lady-well let's try them on

We spend at least 5 minutes on each ring looking at it. Only two rings really feet Hanna's head though. So I decide to get them both seen as though I'm need two rings any ways might as well get them both now. I pay the price with my card, and wait as the older lady cleans and wrap up the rings.

Hanna-Hey I thought Estella was with you

Emily-She is she is looking at rings

Hanna-Emily, besides the old lady we are the only two motherfuckers in this damn store

Emily-Fuck no

I look around in panic mode and see what Hanna said is true. Just than the lady comes back with the rings. I don't even grab them before I run out the store. I hear Hanna say thank you so I guess she got them. Sure enough when she comes out she is putting the rings her in purse. I see Hanna pull out her phone I look in horror as the thought of her calling and telling Alison I lost our daughter. Just then I see the one blonde I was scared of in this moment. I look away not wanting her to see the fear in my eyes. I started walking damn near running down the mall. I hear Alison voice yell out loudly as Hanna tells her what's going on.

Alison's POV

After window shopping with Cece and Spencer we go to catch up and regroup with the others. I'm walking laughing at Spencer telling about how her and Aria told each other how they for the first time. I look up to see Emily and Hanna, Emily has the look on her face that tells me something is not right. I walk at a faster pace, but before I can get there Emily takes off. Hanna comes and meet me half way with Cece and Spencer bringing up my rear.

Hanna-Ali please stay calm don't freak

Alison-Out with it Hanna I hate when you do that

Hanna-Estella is missing, we were all in the store but when we look up she was gone

Alison-The fuck do you mean she is gone, Hanna where is my fucking daughter, find my damn child where is Emily

Spencer-I'm calling Jason

Cece-I'll look down this way girls hurry, Ali come with me, Hanna find your mom and Ms. Pam let them know what's going on

Alison-I swear if my child

Spencer-Ali stay calm we will find her

I don't know what I'm feeling right now, the one person I'm scared of losing is lost in this damn mall. What if someone took my baby, I swear I will die if I don't get my daughter back. Estella means the world to me how could Emily be so damn careless with her. I look around going into every store asking random people if they see her. I feel like my heart is about to give out I need my daughter back now. I see Jason and my dad running towards me Jason is the first to reach me, he pulls me into a hug, I finally let myself cry. I don't know how we have been looking but it's a minute to long. I hear Cece's phone ring, I look up at her praying its good news but by the look on her face who ever that is doesn't have my daughter. We decide to split up once again with me going with Jason so he can hold me together. We have now ran all over this mall and no sign of her, I start to think praying no one has took her. Jason and I run to the entrance of the mall I see Emily for the first time running full speed, followed by her dad. Jason pulls me to come I look up past Emily and I see a security guard holding my lost child. He starts to walk towards Emily who doesn't slow down till she is right up on him. I push by everyone to get to my daughter in this moment I don't want any one touching her but me.

Guard-Are you the mother

Emily-Ye…..

Alison-No, she isn't I am she is my daughter

Guard-We got a call about a missing girl, than not even 10 seconds later she comes up saying she needs help.

Pam-Thank you so much for finding her

Guard-It's my job I'm just glad she knew to come up to me and not some random person God only knows what would have happen.

When he said that I tighten my grip on Estella as she cried on my shoulder. I thank him one last time and even gave him money that he would not take. I didn't speak to any one, when the reach out to touch Estella I would swing her away from them. Emily walked up reaching to take her from me, I turned away without even a word. I hear people calling my name Jason pull my arm from behind trying to get me to stop but I just kept walking. When we were outside I had to wait from the car to come around, Emily pulled up in her Jeep first. Emily jumped out the Jeep but by the time she came around the limo was pulling up. Emily put her hand on my hip, I slapped it away looking her dead in eyes before walking towards the limo.

Emily-Alison baby I'm sorry I really am please baby forgive me I love her

Alison-Emily she trusted you, I trusted you with my daughter and you let us both down today

Emily-She is my daughter to Alison I made a mistake and I will pay for the memory

Alison-She is not your damn daughter Emily, she is mine you are just fucking careless Emily how could you lose her like that. Do you know what could have happen do? You're a so fucking stupid Emily I don't think I can ever fully trust you with her again.

Ken-Alison that's enough it was an honest mistake, it could happen to anyone of us.

Alison-No, dad it should never fucking happen

Emily-Ali I'm sor…..

Emily just turned around and got back in her jeep pulling of. I knew I was wrong for what I told her, I didn't mean any of it. I was just so scared of losing my daughter, our daughter. I cried even harder at how I just treated Emily. We all got in the limo I never let Estella go, she had fallen asleep once I got in. When we pull up to the house I see Emily's jeep parked right by the door, I got out my dad reached for Estella but I pulled her back into me.

Alison-I'm going to lay her down

I walk up stairs passing Estella rooms, I didn't want to take my eyes off of her. My room door open I walk in but Emily is coming out with a bag. Estella leans up eyes just filled with sleep and look at Emily, she leans over reaching out for Emily. But Emily just stands there and look at her, Emily drops her head and walk past us.

Estella- I want Killer mama

Alison-Here baby lay down in the bed and I'll go get her, Estella baby please stay here.

I run downstairs to stop Emily from leaving, I make it outside I see her dad is trying to stop her but she is crying while pulling away from him. He finally gives up and lets go of her Emily looks at me I see the hurt that has filler her eyes. She turns away and toss her bag in the backseat than pulls off quickly. I see her mom and dad talking I feel too sick to my stomach to go ask where she is gone. Spencer and Cece walk up to me, one looks pissed and the other has a blank look on her face.

Spencer-You know Ali…..

Alison-Please don't

Cece-Emily said she is going for a swim that she be back later tonight.

I don't feel like been yelled at so I turn and go back to my room. Estella is now sitting up in my bed, Jason is passing her a bowl of ice cream while Hanna turns on the TV.

Alison-Thank you but I got her from here

Hanna-Whatever didn't do it for you

Jason-Come let's not get in to that.

They both leave without another word, I climb in to bed with Estella sitting as close as possible.

Estella-Mama is mommy mad at me for leaving the store, she told me to wait but I really wanted to see you so you could take me to the toy store. So I just left to find you I'm sorry mama.

Alison-Estella sweetie you should have waited on her, you scared us all today baby. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, baby you can't do stuff like this.

Estella-I'm sorry it's just that mommy and Aunt Hanna was taken so long looking for a ring. Mama was trying to buy you a ring and Aunt Hanna had to try them on and she was acting up like always.

Alison-Wait why was mommy buying a ring

Estella-Aunt Hanna said something about a knot and jumping over a broom but she's crazy

Alison-I know baby eat your ice cream

I feel like shit Emily wants to marry me and I fucked up the whole thing. I laid back down with Estella knowing everyone is pissed at me right. We get under the covers and watch Scooby-Doo I feel myself fallen asleep. When I look up I see my dad picking Estella up I quickly jump up to stop him.

Ken-I'm put her in her room Ali just get some sleep, you need it

My dad rubs my hair, and leans down to give me a kiss before pulling the cover back over me. Emily still has not come home yet I rub her pillow grabbing it and pulling it closer to me. I just want my wife to come home so I can tell her yes.

Emily's POV

I'm so sick with myself I could I just lose Estella like that. Alison made me feel no better, I thought she wanted me to be her mother. It had been years since I had this feeling, I'm Alison puppet once again. Everything is going good, than she puts me back in my place letting me know where I stand. I swim for hours on hours till my body is to beat to keep on going. I drive around a little longer clearing my head, I can't cry anymore I done that all night. I pull the bottle from the bag as I walk up to our well my beach house. I forgot the key so I just sit on the porch drinking away my pain. It's 4 in the morning my phone has long been dead and I don't care. I empty my first bottle and start on my second, I really thought I had found my family. Fuck it I don't care my life was fine before them and I can make it after them. I just about done with my second bottle when I see a police car pull behind I my Jeep.

Police- Excuse me is everything alright

Emily-Yeah, can I get a ride home?

The office gave me a petty look and helped me to his car but not before pouring out the last of my bottle. I was glad he didn't ask me any questions but he would glance at me like he knew what was wrong. We pulled up to Alison's house I waited for him to open the door, when he did he put a hand on my shoulder holding me in place.

Office- Look I don't know what cause you to drink but I know you're a better person than most. I'm glad you didn't try and drive but please drinking your pain away is not going to fix it. Take care of yourself okay?

Emily-Thank you sir

I was glad when I enter the home that everyone was sleep, I didn't want to see are speak to Alison. I made my way to Alison's daughter room. I see her lay there with the bear I won her at six flags, she is moving so I know she is not sleep which she should be. I walk into her room slowly at the fear she will reject me to like her mother. Then it hit me what if Estella is going to treat me like Alison, I turn to leave before she knows I'm there.

Estella-Mama

I turn just into to see Estella running at me, she grabs hold of my legs than reach up for me to pick her up. I just stare at her blue eyes not making a move to hold her. She's not my daughter I need to brake this bond with her before I it's too late.

Emily-You should get back in bed your mom will kill me if she knew I had you up this late.

Estella-mommy why are you crying, I'm sorry I left the store don't be mad at me please.

Estella has broken me down just like Alison's always does I lean down to pick her up. She wraps her little arms around her neck I walk us back to her bed laying down with her stuck to my body.

Estella-I love you mama your my killer but you smell funny

Emily-Hey that's mean take it back

Estella-But its true get out my bed with your bad smell

Emily-Alright that's it you're in trouble

I grab a pillow and hit her with she grabs another one and hits me before taken off running

Alison's POV

Emily-Get back here

Estella-Never

I wake up to Estella running in my room holding a pillow and Emily chasing her with a pillow ready to hit her. They come in and run around for a little than run back out the door, I still hear them down the hall laughing and yelling at each other. I smile to myself I'm just glad Emily is home. I get out bed when I don't hear them anymore, I walk down stairs with no sound from them. I see the back door is open I see Estella run by still holding on to the pillow, than I hear Emily's voice and Estella takes off running.

Spencer-You were wrong you know Emily is her mother

Alison-I know

Spencer-I know you was scared today but to blame Emily and say the things you said to her was heartbroken to hear.

Alison-I didn't mean it

Spencer-Ali you can't say things you don't mean. We are not in high school anymore

Pam-Oh you girls are already up, good grab a pan and spoon so we can put the food on.

I help in the kitchen while Emily and Estella still run around outside, everyone is starting to come down. Emily came in packing Estella still fighting with each other, Emily walked over to her Pam gave a quick kiss to Emily and Estella before pushing them up stairs for a bath. After taken the ham and turkey outside to the guys so they could put it on the pit I go see what's taken Em and Estella so long. I hear voices coming from the restroom, I look in to see Emily sitting on the tub and Estella playing with her toys. I push the door open, Estella smiles at me, but Emily doesn't even look up instead she grabs the towel and tells Estella it's time to get out. When she pick Estella up she walks right past me without a world. I stand there crying till Cece tells me Pam asked for my help in the kitchen. I walk pass Estella room and Emily is still getting her dress, I walk in to help knowing just how much Estella hates to get dress. When I reach down for her shoes, Emily grabs them out my head picking Estella up and once again walking away from me. I decide to let it be and go down stairs to help. Everybody is laughing and having a good time, the girls are fixing the food with the guys now sitting in the living room watching the game. Emily has yet to put Estella down I look and see Estella sitting on her lap both are laughing as Estella yells at the TV. I see Emily beer is empty I take her another one, I put the new on the table and take the old one.

Alison-Estella come on sweetie let Killer's legs get a rest

Emily-She is fine where she it

Estella-I'm okay mama, mommy knee is strong

Alison-Emily can I talk to you please

Emily's POV

I pass Estella off to my dad who starts to tell her about football she just laughs. I follow Alison upstairs I knew we would have to talk but she is going to listen to me. I'm not in the mood for her bullshit today. I know she was scared and upset that Estella had went missing but what she said was hurtful. We get to the room and my anger is at an all-time high. Alison is walking to the bed with her arms across her chest, when she turns to face me her blonde hair swings over her shoulder. I walk over before she can even say anything, I grab on her arm roughly and hard to let her know I'm not playing around right.

Emily-You listen to me what I did yesterday was a mistake and I'm sorry I will never let anything like that happen again. But if you ever speak to me like that again, or try to take my daughter away from by God Alison you will be alone again. Do you understand me Estella is my daughter don't you ever tell me any different answer me Alison

Alison-Yes, but you are hurting my arm Emily

Emily-you hurt my heart do you think I give a damn about your arm right now

Alison-You bitch

Alison slaps me I step back with a shock face, when I walk back up on her she slaps me again. I grab both of her arms and toss her on the bed. Alison lands on the bed face down, I jump on the back of her legs holding her in place under me. I pull my shirt over my head, I pull her shirt off of her placing a hand on her back. I reach around to roughly grab her breast I lean pulling her hair to one side and start to suck on her neck pulling at her skin.

Alison-Emily

Emily-Shut the hell up Alison

Alison-Fuck Emily

I pull myself up just a little so I can reach around to undo her pants. Once I get them undone I lean up to pull the off I feel Alison trying to move under me. I pull her pants and underwear off Alison tries to turn over.

Emily-If you move again Alison

Alison-I'm sorry

Alison is laying in front of me on her stomach, I slid down between her legs pulling her up to meet my body. Alison back is now leaning against my front, I reach around to rub between her legs, Alison reach around to grab the back of my head.

Alison-Emily please baby I need you right now

Emily-So I don't feel like it right now

I push Alison off of me and grab my shirt turning around to leave out the room. Alison thinks a quick fuck is going to undo what she has done not close to been enough.


	23. Chapter 22 part 2

Alison POV

Wayne-Emily what happen to your face

Emily-Alison slapped me twice

Ken-What? Alison get down here now

Alison-Sir?

Ken-Look this mess about Estella has stop Emily made a mistakes but I think losing Estella she has paid enough.

Alison-Dad what are you talking about?

Jason-She said you slapped her twice

Alison-She grabbed my arm and was yelling at me

Emily-Lies Alison and you know it

Wayne-Okay both of you calm down Ali go help the girls in the kitchen and Emily sit down lets finish the game.

Emily-Bring me another beer Alison NOW

Alison-Go to hell asshole

I don't know what the hell is going on with me and Emily right now. Emily is acting rough like a guy but its turning me on. I loved how rough she was with me in bed, God I wish she would just take me now. The pain between my legs is too much, I press my legs together tight to try and calm down. Cece notices and just laughs as she leans over to tell Spencer because she looks at me too. Thank God Hanna is helping set the table her loud mother ass. Just as I'm finally getting myself in control Emily comes in with her sweatpants hang low on her hips showing off her boxer. Emily walks over to me with a look of anger on her face and the heat between my legs is more than I can handle.

Emily-I thought I told your ass to bring me a beer

Alison-Don't talk to me like that Emily I'm sorry okay

Emily-You haven't seen sorry yet Alison

Alison-Emily I need to talk to you know

I pull Emily by the arm I don't have the strength in my legs to make it back to my room, so I push her into Hanna's room God she is going to kill me. I pull Emily into the room before she can even get the door close all the way I'm pulling at her pants already.

Emily-Look who is begging for it

Alison-Emily please I was scared I was going to lose her, I thought A had taken her I know it's stupid but leaving in fear just doesn't go away. I love you Em Estella is you child she loves you in this short time I would never take her away from you.

Emily-Alison you don't get it do you. I'm scared now that every time I mess up you going to talk to me like shit.

Alison-Baby I swear that is the first and last time

Emily walks up on me and cuff my ass with both hands pulling me up. I wrapped my legs around her hips, as she walked us to the bed. I pull her shirt rolling us over so I'm on top of her. I want to show her how sorry I am, I kiss on her abs licking above her pants. Emily pushes my hand down to where she wants me.

Emily-We don't have time for that just get me off babe

I smile at Emily as she puts one arm behind her hand and leans back on the pillows like a king. I pull her pants and boxer down tossing them on the floor. I push Emily legs apart so I can get a full view, I lean down kiss on her lady part licking on her but not entering yet. I grin up at Em once more before I pull myself off the bed and walk out the room.

Emily-ALISON WHAT THE FUCK DAMN YOU

Two can play this game I go to the restroom to wash my mouth out Emily comes in with a grin on her face.

Alison-Don't that was pay back Em

Emily-Your going to get it tonight

I pull Emily into the restroom we close the door as we start to have a make out session. Emily pushes my legs apart as she moves between them. Emily moves her lips to my neck sucking and licking on my spot that only she knows. I'm pulling hard on Emily's hair as she marks me, I wrapped a leg around her.

Hanna-Hey Emily when you get done eating Ali the real food is done.

Alison-God Hanna alright

Emily-Ali, baby you really hurt me I don't how long till it goes away but your words cut deep please don't do that again.

Alison-I promise baby

Emily's POV

Ali and I was walking down stair but once we hit the last step I picked her up letting everyone know we were good. The girls had set the table, while the guys brought all the meat in from outside.

Cece-You know Emily you didn't do anything to help

Emily-So your point is

We all just laugh knowing it was true I didn't help with the food. Alison told me that I was the so called men of the house I should cut the meat up. After Nanny Kay put the glasses on the table and filled the cups, I cut the meat placing some the cut up meat on a plate. I look up and Estella was sitting in my chair waiting on me to come back. We all made our plates passing food around to each other and laughing, Alison was making her Estella and my plate.

Alison-Um before we start to eat, yes Hanna I will make it quick

Hanna-Thank God I'm hungry over here

Alison-I just want to say I'm truly thankful for everyone putting up with my bullshit over all these years. I just want to thank each and every one of you for giving me a second chance. I love each and every one of you this is my first real thanksgiving in a long time. I'm grateful that I have family to share this with. Okay we can eat unless Emily has something she needs to add in.

Emily- No baby you said enough for both of us.

Alison's POV

I sit down next to my girls I smile at Estella picking at Emily's plate instead of her own I know I was wrong to tell Emily those things. I know Emily is understanding a lot more when it comes to me I know my lover is still in pain. I well do anything to not see that look I seen in her eyes yesterday, I want to see this smile on face.

Estella-Mama stop staring at Killer and eat

Emily-Yeah mama it's rude to stare

Alison-Hush you two Estella stop and eating off your own plate

The dinner was great everyone had seconds on everything, even pie. After dinner the girls made the guys clean the kitchen. Emily pulled the put I'm a girl card and run off to the game room to watch the rest of the basketball. Estella played with Spencer for a while then ran off with Emily once the guyls was done cleaning. The girls talk a little in the sun room than went in to the game room with the guys.

Alison-So I was thinking that maybe we could go somewhere for Christmas

Cece-Some where it snows I want a white Christmas this year

Ashley-I'm in if that's okay

Emily-Sure it is everyone is welcome to come

Ken-Ali your mom called she wants us all back in Rosewood next week, we are going to a family doctor

Alison-Dad please not today just let me enjoy this with my family

Ken-I'm sorry baby girl your right, so where are we going

Spencer-let's take a vote on it later, right now I want to play some games.

I see Emily playing what looks like speed with Estella I walk over laughing at them play their game.

Alison-I got winner loser

Emily-Well well look who is about to lose, so are we playing speed or strip poker

Hanna-Speed oh God please Speed save poor Estella and play Speed

Cece-Come Estella let's go play air hockey I always beat you at that

Estella-Aunt Cece you always lose even when you try your hardest

Jason-That poor girl she has freaks for mothers and don't even know it

Ken-come on Jason I see Ali has a pool table 20$ buckets a game

Wayne-I got next and I see you 20 but raise you 20

Jason-Lets go old men

Spencer-Who wants to play me in Chess

Aria-Me

We all turn around to see Aria standing in the door way with a bag she has this big smile on her face. Spencer walks right past her out the room without a word. I get it up to go check on her but Aria stops me

Aria-Go back with Emily it's me she is mad at and I should be the one to fix it

Alison-Tell me later

Aria-Sure

Hanna-One couple can't keep their hands off each other and the other couple is having issues what a thanksgiving.

Emily-Shut up Hanna dang

Hanna-Whatever hey Cece move you lost twice to a little kid let the adult show you how it's done.

I walk back over to Emily and sit back on the floor in front of the table we go back to playing speed. Emily is getting pissed off right now, I have beaten her 10 out 12 times my poor baby. Estella comes over with Monopoly she loves this damn game.

Estella-I'm the banker mama says it's a good way to work on my math

Hanna-Calm down baby Hastings don't get all wrapped up in learning yet

Alison-Hanna shut up baby come sit by killer so she can help you mama sucks at math

We all sit around the board game on the floor, the guys are still playing pool and Pam and Ashley are watching us drinking tea Nanny Kay is enjoying her break with the ladies.

Alison-Babe I know we are not going to be here but I still want to put up a tree and make this place over with Christmas.

Emily-Ali you know how much I love Christmas I'll be happy to

Estella-Go to jail Aunt Hanna


	24. Chapter 24

Alison's POV

Alison-Estella come here baby come back this way

Estella-I'm right here mama

Alison-I know but I want you closer to me please

Estella-Look there mommy can I go

Alison-Hurry I'm watching you

Today we had came to the store to pick up some Christmas stuff for the house. I would be lying if I didn't say I was scared to let Estella out my view. I found myself staring at her and Emily looking at toys, the way both their eyes light up when they smile. The way Emily looked at Estella with eyes full of love and Estella returned that look. I only seen Emily look at one other person like that and it was me. Emily really did love our daughter as much if not more than she loves me. I want to give Emily a daughter of her own, that will be one of her Christmas gifts.

Alison-Hey you what's wrong

Spencer-Aria cheated on me Ali

Alison-WHAT?

Spencer-Please Ali can we go talk about this somewhere

Emily POV

Emily-Look sweetie I will buy you one toy today Christmas is coming up you can wait on the rest.

Estella-But Killer please mommy can I get all of them? Can I?

Emily-Your mother is going to kill me come on baby pick them out.

Estella-Thanks mommy

Emily-If your mother ask you stole them okay?

Things was finally getting back to normal, even if Ali didn't let Estella get to far from her. Everyone had gone home, they will be back next week to go to the Rocky Mountains for Christmas. Alison didn't tell us where just that it was in the Rockies. Spencer and Aria are having relationship issues right now, they won't say what's wrong. Hanna and Cece are business getting the last orders for the shop done before they close for the rest of the holidays. I was still trying to think of a romantic way to ask Alison to marry me. Jason said he would help as much as he can but I mean I don't think he is going to be much help.

Emily-You got it baby girl

Estella-Yeah mommy I'm ready

Emily-Kay come on let's go find mama

Aria-Hey Em can we talk

Emily-Sure what's up?

….

Emily-Do you still love him?

Aria-No, he is just easy to be with. I mean Spencer God Emily I love her it's not like you and Alison but I have deep feelings for her.

Emily-Well here she comes make it right Aria

Spencer-Aria we need to talk.

Estella-Mama look what mommy got me

Emily-Wow kid way to toss me under the bus

Alison POV

We had just got back to the house from the mall, Estella was running around playing with her toys Em got her. At home is the only place I feel safe enough to let her run around. Hanna and Cece was taken a nap after work I feel really bad about letting them do all the work. But I was writing them a big bonus check for their troubles. Spencer and Aria had talked it out they both decide to give Sparia another go which I was happy with. But I was still going to choke Aria for cheating on my sister.

Alison-Babe you have her spoil

Emily-Can't help it, it's hard to tell her no. Just like I can't tell you no.

Alison-You never could deny me even back in high school Killer

Emily-Come here Princess

I don't know if It was because of the Holidays or just been in love but I was happy like school girl on prom night happy. I couldn't keep my hands off Emily, I just wanted to be wrapped up in her arms every chance I get. I sat on Emily's lap in the living room as we watched Estella play on the floor with her toys in front of us. Spencer and Aria was cuddle up on the couch, in their own world it was a cute selfie moment.

Aria-So I was thinking maybe we should double date tonight. Maybe a dinner and a movie or get a few drinks at a bar. You know a couple's night out.

Emily-Sounds good to me.

Alison-Sure let me see if Nanny Kay would watch Estella

Spencer-Um she is the Nanny that's her job

Alison-So what I still don't want to be rude and just leave her without asking

Later that night we were getting ready for our date night, Estella was sitting in the middle of our bed holding her teddy waiting for us to leave. I was no fool I knew when we left she would be up and running around. Hanna and Cece decide that they would miss this trip out they both was beat from work. Jason was going out with a couple of his friends from the gym, this group of friends was much better than his college buddies.

Alison-Come on pumpkin lets go

Estella-Can I stay up till you and mommy come home please

Alison-Nope I want you in bed by 12 young lady

Estella-Cool that's late mama

Emily-Spence we ready when you are

I pack Estella downstairs to the kitchen where Hanna was, Cece was ordering pizza for dinner. Nanny Kay was in the movie room sitting up the pull out beds, they were going to have a girl's night and sleep in there. Emily went outside to pull a car around, I was sure it was going to be one of mines. Once Spencer and Aria finally came down stairs, and Emily comes in to kiss Estella goodnight we leave in my BMW which Emily loves. We decide on dinner than I slow night at a bar, tonight was going to be nice night. We laughed at old high school stories me sitting in the front holding on to Emily's free hand. Spencer has an arm around Aria who is leaning on her. We drive to this small quiet Mexican restaurant it's nothing to special but it was a nice play to go. Emily and Aria laugh at me and Spencer argue about something that happen in 8th grade Spencer still has not let go. The waiter makes small talk with us she tells us that it's open mic night and it starts in about an hour. After taken a vote with us all voting to stay here, and enjoy some poetry. They lower the lights and soft music starts to play they put candles on each table. We move from our table to a booth to get a better view and be more comfortable. The waiter said open mic last to at least 1 in the morning, they have a full show tonight. Emily wraps me in her arms as I lean my head on her shoulder, Aria is holding Spencer the same way in her arms. Mid-way through the show Jason starts to blow my phone up, what trouble has he gotten into now? I excuse myself and walk outside not wanting to irrupt the show.

Alison-Hey big br…..

Alison-Wait what the hell are you talking about Jason

Alison-EMILY

Cece's POV

Cece-Hanna it's time to start cheating we are losing

Hanna-The hell you mean I been cheating

Estella-you two owe me 200$ pay up

Hanna-Just great we are getting punked by a little kid

Cece-come on let's put a movie on

The night was going good beside the fact that Estella had beat us at speed all night she really was Alison daughter. We had destroyed the pizza, cookies, and ice cream if Estella got sick tomorrow Ali was going to kill both of us. Nanny Kay was cleaning the kitchen before she headed off to bed for the night. We had told her she could sleep with us but she said she was too old to sleep anywhere but in a bed. Estella was picking out a movie she wanted to watch, like she wasn't going to pick a Scooby doo or Ninja Turtle movie. It was a little pass 11 when we heard a knock on the door, Hanna came walking out the movie room holding Estella hand. Nanny Kay said she got it I walked over to Hanna when the door open I knew that voice and she had no right been here at this hour. I went to the door to stop her from coming in.

Cece-You need to leave before Alison comes home

Jessica-I didn't come for Alison I came for my granddaughter

Just I was about to slam the door in her face, Jessica pulled a gun on us

Estella-Aunt Hanna

Hanna-Estella stay behind me

Jessica-Step back you little bitch

Jessica walked in the house pointing the gun at us Hanna was guarding Estella and Nanny Kay had me wrapped in her arms. I wanted to run over and grab Estella as she started to cry holding on to Hanna for dear life. I swear on life I would die before I let this crazy bitch take her. In this moment protecting that little girl means more to me than my life. I had made up in my mind if it comes to that I would lay down my life if it means her getting away. Jessica kept yelling for Hanna to move and bring Estella to her, but Hanna was thinking the same thing I was. Hanna kept yelling no every time she was told to hand Estella over. I could see Jessica getting pissed off with Hanna and she was at the end of her rope. Hanna was showing no signs of giving in as she had pushed Estella into a wall and was standing in front of her. The only part of Estella you could see was her little arms been wrapped around Hanna. I slowly free myself from Nanny Kay's arm Hanna glanced at me, as she knew what was about to happen. I just hope we were both quick enough to give baby girl time to run and hide. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, than I jumped towards Jessica, grabbing a hold of her arm. I see Hanna push Estella down the hall telling her to run and hide, Nanny Kay takes off after her. I see Hanna make a move to rush Jessica but her body falls to ground after a bang. Jessica stabs me in the stomach with a knife, than turns and fires I don't see it but I hear another body hit the floor. I lay there as she takes off after Estella, everything in me is screaming to get up but the pain is too much. I feel myself about to black out but I hear Estella yelling getting close to me, I look up and see Jessica dragging her by the arm. I roll up with everything I have running towards her I break her hold on Estella, baby girl once again runs off. I watch as she disappears to a room that if you didn't know was there you would never find it. I hear a bang follow by the feeling of a sharp pain as everything goes black.


	25. Chapter 25

Emily's POV

I hear Alison yelling from outside the building, I tell Spencer to pay and I'll give it back to her. I quickly run outside to see Ali yelling into the phone she drops her phone as it cracks on impact. Alison grabs a hold of me screaming, Aria and Spencer came out with lost looks on their faces. The only thing I can make out of Alison screaming is Estella I pick her up and toss her in the car we all jump in. I don't need to hear much more from the way Alison is crying I know I can't be good. I speed over 100mph to get home as fast as we can. Alison is begging me to hurry up but if I go any faster I might lose control of the car. Once the house comes into view I see police lights, cars, news vans everywhere. It's hard for us to even get through to house, finally I pull up in the drive way. I see a body been carried out the house with a sheet over them. I see Jason crying and talking to a police officer but I don't see my baby. I run to him pushing through police arms trying to stop me.

Emily-Jason what the hell is going on where is my daughter

Alison-Please tell me my daughter is okay please

Jason-Ali I'm sorry they don't know where Estella is.

I quickly grab a hold of Alison as her body starts to fall to the ground, my heart is broken at his words but Ali needs me right now. Spencer is trying to be strong holding on to Aria who is about to fall out her arms. I glance inside the house and I see blood everywhere, my grip on Alison brakes as I to fall to the ground at the thought that some of that could be my daughter's blood. I sit on the ground and pull Alison in between my legs we cry into each other arms. I look up to see another body been carried out the house, this one is not covered up. I hear an office say that 3 were shot and only 2 are alive and on their way to the hospital. Somebody came and took my daughter from our home and took her only God knows where. Some officers come and pull us into the house I cover Alison eyes so she can't see the blood on the floor, as we walk into the living room.

Alison's POV

Once Jason told me I needed to come home someone at shot up the house and took Estella my world stopped moving. My proud and joy was gone, my one shot at a second chance a new life has been taken from me. I need her back I can't I won't make it without her. Estella is the only reason I am who I am right now today. That little girl no matter how she got here, she is my heart and soul I will die without her. Just the thought of never seen her smile, her blue eyes, her running around the house. I can't even think about how she feels right now she needs me. Who is going to tuck her into bed, who is she going to run to when she has a bad dream. I can't stop crying my broken heart won't allow me to. I hear people moving around and talking around me but I only want my daughter back. I will kill whatever monster took her from me. My mother was right my child will pay for my sins, I brought this on my daughter. I'm a horrible mother all this is because of me.

Emily's POV

I'm supposed to be her Killer but I failed her twice when she needed me the most. I lost her in the mall now I might have lost her for good. I lied to her I told her I would protect her from any danger. I can only hope she is alive, and I have time to get her back. I just want to tell her how sorry I am and how much I love her. I keep waiting for a text from A telling us how to get her back, hoping this is a sick A game. I hear the police say this might be ransom for money, I hope so I would pay anything to have her back in her home. I'm trying my best to hold Alison to together but her screams are breaking my heart into more pieces. Jason has finally broke down after calling and telling Ken what happen, he was now on the floor with his knees in his chest crying. In this short time Estella has been in our life she has touch our hearts with her love. Hanna, Cece, and Nanny Kay laid down their life for her, I couldn't dare to ask which one of them was dead. My heart couldn't take knowing one of them was dead. Alison snaps out of my arms and stands up I try to grab her but she takes off running. The whole room police include runs after her, she is running to the library. Then it hit me the secret room, Estella might have gotten away and ran in there to be safe. Alison opens the library door running to the book, pulling it down to open the door to the room. Alison is about to run in but a police men stops and tells her to stay I run to side praying for the best. After a couple minutes he comes back out alone, our hopes are gone once more. I pull Alison in to me but she push off of me and takes off once again. We follow her back downstairs, she runs under the stairs and disappears.

Emily-Alison where are you baby

Alison-Step to your right put your back against the wall and walk alone it till you feel an opening.

I do as I'm told and within a matter of seconds the group is walking down a hall way within the walls. We finally enter a room that is dark, Alison turns on a light and runs to an extra-large picture hanging on the wall. It's an old picture of her, Jason, Ken and Jessica they all look happy Alison has to be about Estella age in the picture. It's hanging above the ground its big enough two people would have to carry it.

Alison-Everyone shut up

Alison taps on the picture 3 times than taps once more putting her ear to the picture. It's hard to hear but 3 small taps are heard follow by one more little tap. Everyone starts to scream as Alison tries to get in whatever is behind that picture frame. Alison keeps rubbing along the edges of the picture, but she can't seem to find out to open it.

Spencer-OPEN IT ALISON

Alison-I'M TRYING I FORGOT CECE WAS THE LAST PERSON TO USE THIS NOT ME

Emily-Baby calm down here let me see

Alison-Hold on baby mommy is coming

Jason and I try to open the picture but we can't feel anything that opens it. The police officer shine flashlights to try and help. Alison and Spencer run to a desk that sitting a couple steps from us. They run their hands all over the desk trying to feel anything to pull. Aria gets under the desk she must have hit something cause I hear a click than the picture pops off the wall.

Emily-MOVE GET BACK

I swing the picture over it's a very large safe behind the picture, it has money two hand guns and a shotgun in there. Most importantly it holds my daughter, the safe is just big enough that she can fit. From the moment my eyes fall on her, it all goes in slow motion as she crawls towards me. I quickly reach out to grab her in my arms. I feel her wrap her little arms about my neck, Alison runs over to us and takes her from me. I just hold my family in my arms, Spencer rubs on Estella hair as Aria rubs her little arms. I look up to see Jason pull a gun from the safe, I reach out for one and Spencer does the same he pulls the shotgun out with bullets. The police ask us to come into the living room so they can question Estella to see if she know who did this. Jason tells them to give us a minute to get our self together.

Alison-Baby girl let me see you are you hurt let mama look at you?

Estella-Mama she came and was trying to take me away.

Emily-Come on baby let's go tell the nice police men so we only have to go over this once.

Estella-Killer

Emily-I'm here baby I'm here

Alison's POV

As the police men talk to Estella who was sitting on Emily's lap Jason wraps me in is arms. I'm shocked and scared that my own mother would do this to us. Estella said she came saying she wanted to take her but Aunt Hanna and Aunt Cece wouldn't let her so she shot them. Nanny Kay was right behind her but when she look back she had fallen. So she ran to hide once Aunt Cece saved her again and she didn't come out till we got here. The police said they wanted to take Estella to the hospital to check up on her make sure she okay.

Once we get there I pack Estella into a room so a doctor can check her. Spencer and Aria went to check on Hanna Cece and Nanny Kay my heart can't take knowing one of them is dead. Emily is trying so hard to hold herself together but I know she wants to break down. I know Emily she is blaming herself for this, but this time it really wasn't her fault. I see Jason standing at the door I wave for him to come in.

Alison-Stay with Estella please I need to check on Emily

Jason-I won't leave her I promise

Alison-Come on Killer

I pull Emily outside in a private waiting room they set up for us. I try to hold Emily in my arms but she just walks away. I see her trying her best to stay strong I don't have the words to make this go away. Emily is turned away from me but I see her body start to shake.

Emily-Baby I'm so sorry, I'm sorry please forgive me

Alison-Em baby come here it's okay this is not your fault please baby let it go

I walk up behind Emily and pull her into my arms, it doesn't talk long before her walls come crashing down. Her body goes limp in my arms as we both slowly drop to the floor, Emily cries in my arm. I don't know how long we stay like that but Aria finally comes in. She gives us times to pull us together as we move to chairs with me sitting on Emily's lap.

Aria-I'm sorry Alison but Nanny Kay didn't make it

Emily-What about Ce and Han

Aria-Hanna was shot in the shoulder, she is fine but in a lot of pain. Cece was stab and shot in her leg she hasn't woke up yet.

Alison-Can we see them I want to thank them for saving my daughter's life

Aria-Sure

Hanna-Where is my Estella?

Spencer-She is fine they are checking on her

Alison-Hey you, how you feeling

Hanna-I have been shot Alison how you think I feel?

Emily-Still the same Hanna bullet hole and all

Hanna-Ali I think we need to talk about my raise


	26. Chapter 26

Emily's POV

I finally talk Alison into leaving the hospital so we can put Estella to bed. Spencer and Aria are going to stay with Hanna and Cece tonight while Jason comes home with us. Estella is sleep laying on Jason shoulder, while Alison is fallen asleep in the back seat also. We pull up to the house to see my dad standing outside with Ken. My mom hopes out the car and starts to run before we can even park. As I stop the car she swings the door open pulling Estella out of Jason hands. I just smile to myself my mother loves her like she was her own. I see my dad standing there holding a bag, I seen it many times I know what's in there. I'm glad to see it now I feel safe with him here. We all finally get out the car Alison runs to her dad and me to mine.

Ezra- It's all clear behind the house

Caleb-Yeah my side is good also

Alison-Who the fuck are you

Emily-Baby it's okay Caleb is Hanna's ex-boyfriend and you know Ezra

Jason-Toby

Toby-I'm sorry but I wanted to make sure you guys were okay if you don't mind

Emily-Toby I'm glad you came

Alison-I'm glad you all are here I'm sorry I put you guys in danger

Wayne-Alison don't blame yourself its fine come on let's get inside and make sure it's safe for you girls.

Emily-Mom I can get her

Alison-Em can you carry me please

Emily-Sure baby come here

Toby- Mrs. Fields let me

Toby reached out for Estella my mom pulled away from him shaking her head no. We all walked inside with Toby and Jason playing body guard for Estella and my mom. My dad told us to wait in the living room while the guys checked around the house. Alison was still in my lap and my mom was rocking Estella as she spelt on her shoulder. A little while later they came back saying it was clear. Alison got up saying she was going for a quick shower, but that she wanted to sleep in our hide away tonight. While she was gone I called to check on Spencer and the girls to make sure everything was okay. I didn't dare to tell them that all their exs was here. My dad was pulling all his guns out the bag checking to make sure they were all loaded. My mom finally laid Estella on the couch going to the kitchen for something to drink.

Wayne-Come on boys pick something out

Jason-I have my shotgun ready right here, Emily you still have yours

Emily- yeah it's right here.

Ken-Okay so how are we going to do this?

Alison-NO, you all are going to go into a room and sleep. Emily, Estella and I well do the same I will not risk anyone else getting hurt over me and her.

Ken-Alison I will not lose you or my granddaughter I just got you both back.

Toby-Ali Emily is my sister so that means I'll protect her and you plus that little one

Ezra-Ali I'm here okay

Caleb-So am I

Alison-I'm sorry but you don't even know me.

Caleb-True but I was around when A was after the girls and I'll do anything to keep them safe and that includes you.

Emily-Thank you all for every thing but Ali is right let's get some sleep okay

I pick Estella up and wrap my arms around Ali leading her to the library, Jason stopped at his room and got a pillow and a blanket. Alison just smiled at her brother knowing full well no matter what she said he was sleeping with us tonight. Alison went to get Estella some night clothes while I laid her down, I don't know how this was going to work out.

Alison's POV

As I was walking to Estella room I seen Caleb walking towards me. I really knew nothing about him beside what Hanna told me. But if Emily trusted him so did I.

Caleb-Hey Alison I was wondering if I could use one of your cars to go see Hanna?

Alison-I don't like people driving my cars but yes you may. I have one question that I want you to answer truthfully. Do you love Hanna?

Caleb-Yes, I do and I want to make things right between us.

Alison-That's all I needed to know take any car you like keys are on the hook in the kitchen

Caleb-Thank you Ali

I turn to head back to the room but Ezra comes down the hall carry a pillow and blanket

Alison-You can sleep in a bed room don't worry I won't kill you tonight

Ezra-I'm fine in the living room really

Alison-Look school boy just go pick a room you're my guest and I will not have you sleeping in the living room.

Ezra-Okay okay I'm going which one is free

Alison-The third door on the right. Ezra?

Ezra-Yeah?

Alison- I know you came here for Aria and it's not my place to speak on what's going on. But just know if she does choose to go back to you, please make her happy. Aria is a hopeless romantic she's a great person and I want nothing but for her to be happy no matter who she is with.

Ezra-Thank you Alison if she does choose me I'll do right by her. But even if she doesn't as long as she is happy I can live with that.

Toby-What about me?

Alison-Toby look I'm really sorry how everything came out. I'm sure Spencer wanted to tell you in a better way. But Toby after all every last one of us has been through I think we all are well do for some happiness. Toby you are a part of this family too and I do rather you believe or not I want to see you happy. Right now Spencer is happy with Aria, and I'm sorry it hurts to hear this.

Toby-Just really thought me and her were it. What am I going to do now Alison?

Alison-Well you are really good with her hands, so maybe you can help out around her. I need a gate built and Estella needs a playground, I'll pay you and you can live with us.

Toby-Thanks Alison I could use the money but I don't think I can live around Spencer just yet

Alison-I understand well you can live at the beach house if you like.

Toby-Thanks Ali come I'll walk you I think Emily is starting to worry about you

Jason-Right on time Emily sent me to get you Ali

Alison-Goodnight guys my baby calls.

As me and Jason are heading downstairs I jump on his back laughing as he starts to giggle.

Alison-We have never done this before.

Jason- I know sis I'm glad we are making up for lost times.

Ken-Look at my babies how cute let me take a picture of you two

After playing around for a little with dad and Jason I finally headed back to Emily and Estella. I give Jason a goodnight kiss and head into the room. Estella is still sleep with Emily looking down on her with a smile. I crawl into bed looking at them Emily leans over Estella to give me a quick peck on the lips. Jason comes down the hall to make sure everything is okay. Emily is laying on her back with Estella head on stomach. I love my daughter but she is really hogging Emily right now.

Alison-Emily can you move in the middle a little I want to lay on you too baby

Emily-Come here love you, your so spoil

Alison-I love you

Emily-I love you too

Emily's POV

I wake up to Alison and Estella both on each side of me. I give both of them a quick peck on the lips. I check my phone to see its just 8 in the morning. It still feels like I haven't spelt in weeks, I love my girls but holding them all day is starting to take a tow on my upper body. I don't want to wake them so I just lay there letting them sleep a little longer. I feel Estella starting to wake up as she rubs her head into my shirt like she does every time she sleeps with us.

Estella –Mommy I'm hunger

Alison-mmmhh me to baby

Emily-Well that's my sign to get breakfast

Alison-Pancakes and eggs please

Emily-Fine lazy girl stay put till I get back okay

Estella-Can you bring my teddy mommy please

Jason-Got it right here baby

Estella-Uncle Jason thank you

Alison-Morning big bubba

Jason-Morning baby sis

Emily-I'll be right back

I head to the kitchen to make breakfast but my mom has beat me to it. From the looks of it she has just started cooking. I walk up behind her and peck her on the cheek grabbing the eggs, I know how Alison likes her eggs. I see blueberries by the pancakes mix, I smile to myself my mom knows my how I like my pancakes.

Caleb-EMILY IT'S A CAR PARKED DOWN FROM THE HOUSE

Emily-What?

Caleb-I SEEN THE SAME CAR LAST NIGHT WHEN I LEFT AND CAME BACK IT'S STILL HERE.

Pam-That means Jessica is somewhere close to the house, I'll get your father

Emily-I'm going check on Ali and Estella

Ezra-What's going on?

Caleb-Jessica is somewhere close

Ezra-I'll check up stairs

Toby-I'm coming to this ends today

I turn the stove off and remove all the food not risking burning the house down. I check to make sure my gun is still loaded while making my way to the library. I head down the hallway I think Estella and Ali are still sleep I don't hear anything.

Emily-No NO NO NO JASON ALI

I run to Jason who is laying in the open doorway leading outside. He has blood coming out his head and not moving. I look around but Ali and Estella are gone my heart is beating too fast for me to process anything. I jump to my feet and run outside looking around for and sign of them.

Emily-Daddy Daddy Daddy please help me somebody help me

Wayne-Emily what

Emily-There gone and Jason is dead

Ken-NO not my boy no where

I don't have the words as I'm starting to break down, I just point to the open spot. By then Toby, Caleb, Ezra has finally came outside.

Caleb-The car is still here

Toby-But one of Alison cars are gone, who left?

Ezra-She must have taken them in it

Emily-Alison has a tracker on all her cars but I don't know how to work it

Caleb-Show me and I'll work it

Toby-Come I know where the guy Kevin keeps it.

Ezra-I'll call the police

Pam-Come here Emily

Emily-Don't touch me I just want my family back

I didn't want people wrapping me in their arms right now. I needed to be strong and keep myself together stay focus on getting them back. I see my dad pulling Ken back around he is broken at his lost, I run to him I feel he is the only one that understand how I'm feeling right now. I run to him wrapping my arms around his neck, as he pull me closer to him.

Ezra-They got it Em they found the car

Wayne-Get the rest of the guns

I turn around just in time to see Toby pull up in my jeep and Caleb pull up in Alison's BMW. I jump in the car with Caleb as he knows where he is going and we can get there faster.

Wayne-Pam Ken you two stay here and wait on the police give them this address when they get here

Caleb-Wait give them this in case the car moves again before they get there.

Ken-Emily bring both my girls home they are all I got lift

Emily-Don't worry I don't plan on coming back without them.

Alison's POV

I'm lying in the bed sleeping with Estella tucked under me. I feel safe because Jason is laying where Emily was half sleep also. I know my brother won't let anything happen to us. I feel Jason jump out of bed, when I look up he is looking wide eye at me. His eyes glance over me and I turn around, my heart stops I see my mother pointing a gun at Jason. I grab a hold of Estella rolling over to stand by Jason.

Jessica-Alison just walk over her with Estella and lets go nobody else has to get hurt. We are just going to go now Ali be smart.

Alison-Fine but please don't hurt anyone

Jessica-Grab Estella bear please and lets go, Jason stay put are I'll put a bullet in your sister head

Jason-You are not leaving with them.

Alison-Jason don't please it's okay find me please

Jason-Alison Emily

Alison-Protect her please

Jessica-Now Alison Lauren

As I'm walking towards my mother Estella starts to wake up. I try my best to hold her head down on my shoulder so she does not see the gun. But she pops up any ways, looking right at my mother she turns to me tears already coming down.

Estella-Mommy

Alison-Look at me I'm right here mommy is not leaving you okay

My mother push me outside I almost drop Estella, as I have to catch myself from fallen.

Estella-Uncle Jason help

I heard a silent gunshot than something hit the floor, I turn around in horror. Jason is holding Estella

Ninja Turtle bear out the door its blood coming from him. I put Estella down but she tries to climb back up.

Alison-Baby stay right here I'm going your bear from Uncle Jason okay

Estella-Okay tell him I love him

Alison-I sure will baby girl

Jessica-Alison don't

Alison-Please she needs her bear

I slowly walked back to my brother tears started to fill my eyes I was just hoping he would move but he didn't. I lean down grabbing Estella's bear, I knew in that second my brother was dead. I lean down to kiss him on the head we were just getting a real relationship for the first time in our lives.

Alison-I love you Jason I'm sorry it took us this long I'm so sorry brother. I'll never live without you, your always be in my heart Jason. Estella loves you also thank you.

Jessica-Now Alison Lauren

Estella-Mommy?

Alison-Uncle Jason said he loves you too.


	27. Chapter 27

Emily's POV

I'm riding in the car with Caleb and my dad Toby is driving my jeep with Ezra riding with him. No one has said a word yet what can you say right now. I just want my family back I want us to be safe together, after A we all have had enough of fighting for our lives. I'm doing my best to hold myself together right now, if this women could shoot her own son in cold blood what would she do to Alison. I know she won't hurt Estella she wants to take her away for what ever reason. I hear my dad checking the guns again I look down at the laptop we are a good 10 minutes away. I toss my head back Caleb looks at me and speeds up.

Caleb-Emily just so you know I'm 100% in this with you. Hanna made me promise to keep Estella safe till she comes back.

Emily-I trust you Caleb you was there for me with Nate and I know you will be there for me now. But promise you'll save my daughter and Alison even if it means leaving me behind.

Wayne-Emily no one is getting left behind, we are all going home.

We all stop talking as we turn down a road, Caleb pulls to the side of the road. My dad heads out the guns giving us orders on how to handle this.

Wayne-We don't want to scare her into doing something to the girls. We have to tale our time on going in, make sure both of them are safe.

Toby-I'll go around back with Ezra and see if we can get in from there

Wayne-Caleb you and Emily go from the front but stay low, I'll try both sides. Remember don't go in come get the rest of us no matter what.

Alison's POV

I'm sitting chained to a chair in the middle of a room, I don't see Estella anywhere I start to get scared. I feel little fingers wrap around my legs, I look down to see Estella holding on to her bear crying. My mother is not in the room with us, she left out a little while ago.

Estella-Mommy is Killer coming to get us

Alison-Baby, if I know your Killer she is somewhere close already.

We both hear the door open and see my mother walk in with food with a sick smile on her face. She puts the food on the floor and pull out blankets and a pillow spreading it on the floor.

Jessica-Estella baby come eat please

Estella looks up at me with fear in her eyes, I'm wonder myself at what my mother would do.

Alison-Mom please

Jessica-It's just food she needs to eat

Alison-Baby go eat your food okay

Estella-Yes mama

Estella gets up and walks over to my mother sitting down on the blankets. I watched my daughters every move trying my best to make sure nothing happens to her. I feel so helpless just sitting here looking at her. As Estella is eating her movements get slow and she starts to lean back, till she is now laying on the blankets sleep. I pull at my chains screaming trying my best to get to her.

Alison-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW GOD NO PLEASE ESTELLA WAKE UP BABY LOOK AT MOMMY BABY.

Jessica-Shut up Lauren she is just sleep, I gave her some sleep aid for the trip.

Alison-WHAT TRIP YOU'RE NOT TAKEN HER

Jessica-Why shouldn't I you don't love anyone but yourself Alison. All I wanted was a beautiful family, 2 kids a loving husband. But instead I got stuck in hell with your father, you and Jason. Now you pop back up from the dead with this perfect idea that everyone will give you a second chance. But what about my second chance, huh how do you think I feel. Everyone is riding off into the sunset towards there happy ending. I'm just stuck here with memories of a broken family. The happiest days was when you were Estella ages you were so young and carefree. We did everything a mother and daughter should do, helping me in the kitchen, our little talks. Alison when you were little you could talk your ass off but I loved it. I loved you Alison but you had to grow up to be a bitch. Your father always gone, Jason drinking and you with your evil ways. I will not let Estella be raised by something so damn evil.

Alison-I am what my mother raised me to be.

Jessica-I have to pack the car for me and Estella we have a plane to catch soon. Alison I'm going to kill you before we leave, or you can come with us. I'll give you some time to think about it.

Alison-You are the evil that end this family not me. You were the one more worried about what people will think of you than your family needs. My father doesn't have a child by someone else you do. Yes, I have done some fuck up things in my life but don't pretend for a minute you don't have any sins. YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FUCKING SON YOU BITCH

Before I can even say another word my mother turns around fires a gun, I feel heat burn through my shoulder. I throw my head back in pain, I'm bleeding and my body is on fire. My mother walks over in front of me and pressing down on the fresh hole in my shoulder, I scream in pain.

Jessica-The next time you talk to me like that I will put a bullet in your head just like I did your damn brother. Now shut up you little bitch before you wake my granddaughter.

Alison-Fuck you bitch, stay away from my child she hates you.

My mother slaps and punches me in face than pushes a finger into my shoulder digging in deep this time. She is now sitting on my lap with her free hand around my neck, after a few seconds I feel both hands around my neck. I look over at Estella who is just passed out, I try my best to stay awake but I feel myself fading.

Emily's POV

We all go our ways my dad gives me a hug and kiss before jogging off. Caleb pulls me into him before we take off together. Before we can even get to the house we see a car pull off but it's not Alison's. Toby and Ezra come running full speed from behind the house, they run right pass us jumping back into the jeep. It was only one person in that car and it looked like a male. Caleb points towards a window as we start back walking. I bend down to see inside but I see nothing just an empty living room. I can hear the faint sounds of yelling than I hear a gun shot. My heart drops into my stomach Caleb puts a hand over my mouth to stop me from yelling. As I try to open the window he pulls me away from the house, just as we get behind a tree I see my dad jog over to me.

Wayne-Emily calm down baby Alison is not dead she just shot her in the shoulder.

Emily-I need to get to her dad please

Wayne-I heard Jessica say she is leaving we wait till she comes out to go in okay

Emily-No she needs me now.

Wayne-If we go in she might kill Alison and the baby, Caleb hold on to her with all you got.

My dad jogs back off around the house, I can't wait any longer as I start to pull away from Caleb but he is not giving in. I finally calm down and save my strength I know full well I'm going to kill Jessica. I feel Caleb pull me back towards the trees as the front door open and Jessica comes out. My dad is creeping around the house following her motion for us to go in once she away from the house. Caleb is creeping towards the house but I can't wait so I take off in full speed to get there.

Emily-ALISON BABY, BABY PLEASE ALI

Caleb-Emily we have to hurry come on

We try every door till we finally get to one that has stairs leading down.

Caleb-Go Emily I'll keep watch

I take the stairs two at a time, I been away from my family for too long now I need them. I stop once I get to the last step looking around make sure it's clear, I see Estella is sleepy on a blanket and Alison is chain in a chair.

Emily-Caleb come quickly

Ezra-Emily I'm here Caleb is watching the door we have to hurry

Emily-Get Estella out of here I'll get Alison

I run to Alison she is bleeding badly on her shoulder, her face is beat up also. I try to wake her up but decides to try the chains. I pull my hardest to slide them off Alison hands, than I try to move the chair. I look around for something to beat them loose but it's nothing. I see Alison start to move around, I run back over and give her a kiss on the forehead.

Emily-Hold on baby I'll get you out of her baby stay with me please Alison I love you baby hold on.

Alison-Where is Estella? Please Emi get her out please

Emily-Ezra took her baby she is safe already. Fuck baby hold on l

I run behind Alison and try again to pull the chains just enough so she can slide her arms out but nothing is working.

Caleb-Emily we have to go now she is back

Emily-I'M NOT LEAVING HER HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME

Caleb and I both bull at the chains Alison is starting to bleed we are pulling so hard. Caleb runs to the wall and pulls at the chains but we can't break them.

Alison-Emily stop baby come here Emily. Baby go to Estella okay leave me baby she does not need to lose both of us.

Emily-NO, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU

Alison-Baby I love you okay I always have and I always will now you have to go okay. Caleb please make her go now please save her and my daughter.

Emily-NO ALI DON'T MAKE ME I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU

Alison-Emily Estella needs you now more than ever okay baby. Don't lie to her tell her what a bitch I was and tell her how I wanted to make up for it. Please take care of her baby I love you both now go please I have to do this.

Emily-SHUT THE FUCK UP ALISON I'M NOT LEAVING YOU

Toby-We have to go Jessica is back and she is not alone

Alison-Take Emily Toby

Toby-Alison wait hold on we can...

Alison-Get the fuck out of here

I feel arms wrap around me as they pull me away from Alison. Toby has both arms wrapped around me taken me up stairs. Once we get back upstairs I try to run back down but end up been pushed into a room as the front door opens.


	28. Chapter 28

Alison's POV

I sit in the chair trying my best to not think of what's going to happen when my mother comes back and finds Estella gone. That is the only thing I'm focus on right now is that my daughter is safe with Emily. I start thinking back on my life all the crapping things I done. Using people secrets to keep them in line, hurt people for my own selfish game. It took me too long to figure out my mistakes, I can't right all my wrongs. I start thinking of all the people I hurt Paige, Mona, Jenna hell even my own friends including Emily. How their lives would have been better off without me fucking it up. My daughter will be better with Emily as her mother, she won't have people telling her how much of a bitch I was. Emily can find someone that she doesn't have to fight to be with. I'm finally starting to accept what's coming to me. I hear the door open and I hear footsteps I don't even turn to see who it is but then I don't hear anything. I'm sitting there waiting on a voice or a good shot anything but nothing comes. Finally after 15 minutes I hear running up stairs then I hear guns shooting. The door to the room opens and my mother comes into my view.

Jessica-Where is she you little bitch, I'll kill who ever has her

Alison-Just kill me

My mother takes a step back and begins to beat me once again. After a few more punches she walks behind me and undo my chains I fall to the floor. I try my best to get to my feet, but my body is hurting and my shoulder is once again on fire. My mother walks up behind me and begins to kick me over and over. I roll against a wall in the room and try to use it to get to my feet, but my mother knocks me back down. I hear the click of the gun and look up to see her now pointing the gun at me. I close my eyes and wait for her to pull it. The last thought in my head is Emily pillow fighting with Estella I try to think how happy they both were that day.

Alison-I love you

*bang*

"YOU BITCH I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU"

I don't feel any new pain in my body, I finally open my eyes and look across the room. I see two people fighting, the person has my mother pinned up against the wall.

Alison-EMILY

I see Emily knee my mother in the gut and when she bends off Emily pulls her back up by the chin punching her right in the jaw. My mother falls to the floor in a seating position, Emily stands over her punching away with everything she has. Emily is now pulling her arm as far back as it will go, and lean in to every punch now. Emily drags my mother off the floor so she is now laying on the floor Emily stands over her kicking away at her ribs.

Emily-YOU BITCH I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU

I see Emily pulling a gun on my mother, pointing it right at her head. As much as I want to see my mother in pain I don't want this for Emily. Truthfully I don't want to see my mother dead, I want her to see get help even after all she has done to us. I roll myself up off the ground trying my best to make my way to Emily. I hear the door open and Toby comes running down stairs with blood on his shirt but it's not his own. He runs over to me tossing one of my arms over his shoulder, we both turn to look at Emily.

Alison-Emily baby look at me this is not you, baby put the gun down I'm safe it's over baby

Emily-NO

Toby-Em look at me don't do this, we need to get your dad to the hospital

Emily-Shut up this ends now

Alison-Baby look at me

Emily close her eyes and turns her head to me, Toby helps me make my way to her. I put a hand on the arm that is holding the gun slowly reaching out to take it.

Alison-Baby it's over let's go get Estella

Toby-The police are here Em let them handle it

Emily gives in dropping her arm to the ground I take the gun at her hand. Emily pulls me into her for a hug for the first time I feel safe again.

Toby-Emily Alison look out

It all happen to fast I didn't mean to but I had to save Emily. In one motion I pushed Emily away turning to face my mother who was reaching for her gun. Before she could turn at us I shot her in cold blood. I dropped the gun slowly fallen to ground. I just killed my own mother no matter what she did to us I truly didn't want her to die.

Ezra-Guys speak to me

Toby-We are okay she is dead

Caleb-Thank God, the police are here Emily there taken your father now he is going to be okay.

Toby-Did they get the other guy

Ezra-Yeah they got him it's over

Emily-Ali baby come on I got you.

Emily's POV

I pick myself up of the ground and walk over to Alison who is heartbroken on the floor. I don't know how much pain she is in right now but I know it's going to take a lot for her to come back from this. I try to pick her up in my arms but my left hand is in too much pain.

Caleb-Here Em let me I got her

We walk outside to see cops cars, news vans, everywhere. They take Alison, Estella and father away driving them to the hospital. Toby puts me in the car with Caleb been careful not to hit my hand.

Toby-Make sure she gets that looked at when you get there okay.

We finally pull up to the ER, once inside Aria and Spencer come running over to us crying.

Aria-We just seen Ali they are taken her into surgery now

Emily-Where is my daughter

Spencer-ICU only one person can go see her, but your mom is with her right now

Caleb-Come let's get you looked at

After getting my head wrapped up I seat in the waiting room and collect my thoughts before going to see my girls. My mother has yet to come out from Estella room, Alison is still in surgery and so is my dad. Everything is so messed up right but I'm not running away from it. After what seems like hours we finally hear news on them.

Doctor-Estella is fine she was drugged with sleep aid so she can just sleep it off but we want to keep her just to make sure. Mr. Fields is going to have a hard time walking for a few months but everything should recover quickly. Ms. Fields is in recover and looks to be doing well. I will be moving Estella into her room to make it easy on you guys.

Spencer-Thank you doctor, guys I'm go tell Hanna and Cece the news they are so sick that they had to be put to sleep.

Aria-Yeah you should have seen them two trying to get out of the hospital.

Caleb-I'll come check on Hanna

Emily-Mom you go check on dad and I'll go check on Ali and Estella

Toby-I'm go find Ken and see how he is doing

Ezra-And I'll go get some food and drinks for everybody see how it's going to be a long night

I enter the room that Estella and Alison are sharing they both are still asleep. I walk over to Alison her face is all beat up but she is cleaned up enough that she is still beautiful to me. I take her hand in mine giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Emily-I love you

I drop her hand and walk over to Estella's bed I climb into bed with her. I move hair out her face and kiss her on the forehead also laying back on the pillow. I feel myself about to fall asleep when I hear a knock on the door. It's Ken he looks so lifeless he looks and gives me a weak smile before pulling up a chair to Alison's bed. I lay back with Estella still sleep peacefully, the door opens once again but its Toby this time.

Toby-I thought she might want this when she wakes up

Emily-Thank you

He hands me Estella bear, place it under her arm so she is hugging it. I pass out shortly after, knowing my girls are now safe.

**Hey just want to say thanks for reading. Your reviews really mean a lot to me I try to keep all my readers happy. So if you have any input or just want to see something put into the story just let me know and i'll be more than happy to write it in. Next up recovering and vacation time. **


	29. Chapter 29

Estella-Mama can you come play with me I miss you mama.

Cece-come on kiddo I'll play with you

Emily's POV

Everyone has been home a week now. Cece and Hanna are fully recovered they both are doing well now moving on their own. My dad has to be in a wheelchair for a few more weeks, but he should gain full strength in both legs. Alison is healing just fine but she is stuck in a very dark place. She has yet to speak a word, move or anything. The only person she notices is there at all is Estella. Alison gives Estella a halfhearted smile when she comes in the room. I don't leave I try my best to get her to come back to me come back to her family but nothing is working I'm out of ideas. We had three funerals in one week which Alison didn't go to any of them. Ken brought a family plot so they can at least be a peaceful family in death if nothing else. I sit watching the love of my life be stuck helpless, her eyes are so empty. Everyone has tried to talk to her, Spencer thinks it's time we take her to a doctor. I'm not giving up on her just yet I know she is in there somewhere. I'm bringing her back I don't know how but I will.

Alison's POV

I just shut down, no movement speaking nothing but my mind is running a thousand miles an hour. I hear everything going on around me but it's like I can't react to anything. I hear when Emily tells me how much she loves me, Estella when she says she miss me. I hear everyone tell me it's not my fault, I did what I had to. My brother is dead our mother killed him, than I killed my mother. I'm damage goods my own mother hated me, my daughter's father raped me everything good in my life comes at a price that I don't think I can keep paying. Its funny how when you accept the fact that you are going to die, than you don't how it all plays out. Most would be happy but you can never overcome the fact that you was on the edge of death. I don't even sleep at night my nightmares are too much to face, all the times I should have died plays over and over like a movie. The first time when A hit me and my mother buried me alive. The second time when Shana pulled a gun on me but Aria saved us. The third time when a men pulled me off the street into an empty building, I thought for sure he was going to kill me. But he didn't he just had his way with me more than once before he left me laying there. The fourth when my mother had me a gun point in that room. It feels like I keep cheating death over and over again. The longer I live the more I pay for it in blood. How much can one person take before they give up. I look over at Emily who is now sleep, she never leaves my side. I had made up in my heart and mind to let her and Estella live a life without me. I lean over to kiss her on the cheek, removing her hair out her face. I get up and leave my room for the first time since Emily packed me in here. I walk pass Estella room she is in there with Cece playing on her floor. I walk in leaning down to pick her up, she looks so sad.

Estella-Are you going to play with me now mama please stay don't go back to your room.

I just rub her cheek placing a kiss on it before replacing her back on the ground with Cece and leaving the room. My mother once said that she hope I never see the pain in my daughters eyes like I had. Well I just seen it and I hope that is the last time my daughters eyes are filled with that much pain. I walk out the house around to the pool, I don't even take off my clothes before I slowly enter the pool. There is no more cheating death, it's time to pay for my crimes. I walk in the pool to the deep end letting the water cover me fully. I try to blank out my mind it's a price I must pay that is over do. I feel arms wrap around me pulling me up out the water.

Emily-Got damn you Alison

I open my eyes looking right into Emily's brown eyes, there is so much hurt and pain in them. I look behind Emily and see Toby and Ezra in the pool, than I see everyone else standing around the pool most with tears in their eyes. The ones that pain me the most is my fathers and Estella's eyes I can't dear to look at them any longer.

Emily's POV

I feel Alison kiss me and play with my hair, it's the first time she has touched me in so long. When I feel her getting out the bed I open my eyes to see her walking out. I want to give her space, seen how this is her first time moving. I walk out the room staying behind her a little so she doesn't know I'm there. Alison goes into Estella room, I hear the hurt in Estella's voice when she asked Alison to play with her. Alison comes out the room walking downstairs than going outside. I stop at a window to see where she is going, if she goes to a car I'm ready to run after her. But instead she goes to the pool walking in slowly going to the deep end. Alison goes under water and my heart stops for a moment my feet would not move.

Emily-ALISON

I finally I'm able to move running for speed outside, I jump into the pool as close to Alison as I can get without hitting her. I pull her up out the water turning her around to face me.

Emily-Got damn you Alison

I hear splashing behind me not even turning around to see who it is but Alison looks pass me to who it is. Alison looks around the pool at our family and friends, she starts to cry when she sees her father and Estella looking on. Finally she looks back at me, I have no clue what to say to her to make this better.

Emily-Swim Alison, swim till you can't any more than let it go. Break yourself down, break off all the damage parts, and I'll help you replace them. Baby if you let me I can help you start over fresh, no more nightmares. But I need you to swim my love.

I let go of Alison she takes off swimming doing laps from one end to another. When she passes by me for the 5th time I start to swim with her, letting her know I'll always be right by her. I feel someone else arms on the other side of me while Alison is on my right side. I don't know how many laps Alison, me and the other person did but it was feeling great till Alison finally stopped and Estella wrapped her small arms around my neck.

Alison's POV

Emily-But I need you to swim my love

As soon as Emily let me go I took off, swimming as brought so much joy to Emily I knew it would help. I start to swim fast to one end to another than I feel someone else swimming beside me. I know its Emily even without looking, she always stays right here by me. Even after all the times I left her, I pushed her away Emily never gave up on me. As me and Emily are swimming I start to think about all the good that has come from my pain. If A haven't started stalking me I would still be stuck in my old ways, so I thank you for the pain all those years. If my mother would never have been a monster and pushed me to be perfect and stand on my own feet. I would have never made it this long on my own, she taught me how to be strong so I thank her for that. The men that raped my although he left me with nightmares for the longest. He also gave me Estella no matter how she got here she is the greatest gift of all so I thank him for her. My father wasn't the best but he showed me you must provide for her your family, even if it means staying away you don't want them to go without. Jason showed me that you can learn to love someone after years of hating them. You shouldn't spend your whole life fighting with someone because you never know how long you have with them. Cece showed me that a complete stranger in due time can become a big sister you never had. Hanna, Spencer and Aria showed me what been loyal and true friendship really was. Been the biggest bitch and using their secrets to keep them in line, they still love me. Toby, Ezra, Caleb hell even Paige showed me that no matter how much hell you go through if you truly love someone you stand by them no matter what. I thank Paige for standing with Emily when I wasn't through Emily would have been in good hands with her. Where do I start with Emily my life start and end with Emily she has my heart. I thank all the people that have impacted my life with lesson they didn't even know they were teaching me. I finally stop Emily stands in the pool with Estella wrapped around her arms. I don't know what to say to anyone right now, I don't want to have the talk right now.

Alison-So how about Aspen, Colorado I heard it's beautiful this time of year for snow

Emily-I'll pack baby, Ali I love you so much

Alison-I love you too Emily baby I'm not leaving you

Estella-I love you mama

Alison-Come here baby

I grab Estella from around Emily, than moved a little closer to Emily with her wrapping her arms around both of us. We stay like that for the longest time till I feel Estella start to shake. Emily jumps out than I pass Estella to her, my dad comes over and helps me out the pool.

Ken-You can't leave me too Ali I die without you, you'll all I have left baby girl. I need you to keep going please Ali we can't give up not ever baby.

Alison-I'm right here daddy I'm not giving up on us, I love you. Now go pack maybe we can find you a hot date

Ken-Ali baby I think I might I have one already

Cece-You're a selfish bitch but I love you and if you ever try to pull something like that again. I show you real pain before I kill you myself.

Hanna-And I will help asshole

Alison-Well I love you bitches too, come let's run through Estella rooms before we pack up and leave

Emily's POV

I have my Ali back, thank God I would have been so lost without her. After showering and giving Estella a bath we both felt like laying down for a nap. Thankfully my mom came up to help us pack, I laid down on the bed with Estella not planning on taken a nap but I was to relax not too.

I woke up about an hour later knowing I can't sleep to long, Estella is still sleep. I look to see Toby packing our bags out the door, my mom is coming out the bathroom with a small bag. I pull the covers back over Estella and exit the room. I hear yelling and screaming coming from Estella room, great the blondes are back at it already.

Emily-Hey what's going on in here?

Alison-This bitch put Estella Ninja Turtle bear in a trash bag and now she doesn't know where she put the bag.

Emily-Hanna what the hell Estella is going to flip

Cece-Estella is going to kill you

Alison-And I will hand her the gun

Spencer-Ali can I talk to you?

Alison-Sure sis coming, find my damn daughters bear you fucker

Alison's POV

Alison-What's up?

Spencer-I don't want Ezra or Toby going with us, me and Aria are doing great I don't want to bring our past into our relationship.

Alison-Spence Em told them they could come I can't just tell them no

Spencer-How would you feel if Paige wanted to come along?

Alison-Spencer as much as I would hate that, I trust the strength of me and Emily's relationship. I would let her come but she better stay her ass away from my Mermaid.

Spencer-Ali I just

Alison-Spencer look we are all pretty much all each other has, Toby has no one without us. I'm sorry but I will not let him spend the Holidays alone.

Toby-Hey Ali the car is ready and everyone bags are loaded plan leaves in an hour so we better get going.

Alison-Sure thank you Toby

Spencer-Ali?

Alison-Spencer please chill out Toby understands okay go get Aria

I slowly sit on the couch as my nightmares come flashing back in my head. I'm trying my best to keep busy so my mind won't wonder back on the past.

Emily-Baby come on don't do that I'm here

Alison-You always show up at the right time Em.

Hanna-Let's just give her this Scooby Doo bear

Cece-Emily gave her that damn bear Hanna, she loves that thing

Hanna-She might not even ask for it

Alison-Just get in the car and we'll see how it goes

Hanna still has not found Estella favorite bear, the horror we are going to have to face. My daughter Cherish that damn thing all cause her Killer won it for her. I just hope she takes the Scooby doo one instead. I see Pam packing a crying Estella out the house, okay here goes.

Alison-Baby what's wrong

Estella-I can't find my bear mommy it was in my room but now it's not there

Alison-Baby here let's take Scooby okay

Estella-NO mama I want my turtle bear the one killer gave me

Estella starts to cry into Pam's shoulder I rub he back, looking at Hanna who is scared right now. Just than Emily walks up holding a different a Ninja Turtle, she pulls Estella from her mom kissing her forehead.

Emily-Look baby you can have mines but you have to promise to not lose it and keep it safe okay

Estella-I promise Killer thank you.

Alison-You are always right on time

We all pack up in the limo, laughing and joking Hanna still going on about how much of a hero she is. The drive to the airport was short grab Emily hands I'm starting to feel trap again. But as long as she is right here I know I will be okay. The boys unload our bags as we enter the airport having your own plane is a plus when you're going on vacation. Our plane is not ready to go yet so we sit in the waiting area, Estella is holding her new bear with her life. I'm looking through my phone at the Emails I missed, when I hear someone speak to Emily.

Paige-Hey Emily

Emily-Paige?

Emily gets up walking over to Paige to greet her, I shoot a look at Spencer who has a smirk on her face. Estella runs over to Emily grabbing on to her leg. I see Emily point at Paige and Estella takes her hand.

Spencer-So Ali what if Emily invites Paige?

Alison-Shut up Spencer go fuck Aria

I decide to be nice and go speak to Paige, I know Spencer is watching my every move so I got to play it cool.

Alison-Hi Paige

I extended my hand but she just looks at it for a moment and decide not to shake it.

Paige-Alison? Em I'll um see you around some time maybe at a meet.

Emily-Sure Paige

Paige walks off and I lower my head, I don't know why I care what she thinks but it hurts.

Emily-Hey you don't worry about it okay.

Alison-I know baby I'm fine, it's just going to take time that's all.

Hanna-Hey you three its time for our first family vacation.

Everyone starts yelling and cheering jumping in the air. Estella runs to sit on Wayne's lap in the wheelchair. Emily spins me around before giving me a warm kiss on the forehead. I take in this moment there are no monster or nightmares just my hope of better days to come.


	30. Chapter 30

Estella-Faster mommy faster

Alison-No, Em that's fast enough baby slow down

Emily-Hey I got her plus it's just snow baby

Estella-Can we go downhill again please just one more time?

Alison-Okay last time than we are going inside for Hot Coco, so you can warm up.

Estella-But Mama…

Alison-No, butts now come on mama go down with you this time

Emily-Hey let's all go down together this time

Estella-yay I get the snowboardlay mommy

Alison-I love you Emily

Emily-I love you too Alison

Estella-Stop with the kisses and come on

Alison-Coming baby

Emily-You two sit down

Alison-Ready

Emily-Ali help me push on 2 1….2

Estella-Yay

Aria-Yes I came at the right time, I so got that picture

Spencer-Hey Hot coco is hot and fresh

Estella-Mommy let me on your back

Emily-Come on baby girl

Alison's POV

We had been in Aspen two days now everything was perfect. I have never been so happy than I am right now watching Emily and Estella run around in the snow. It feels like I have had a smile on my face this whole time. Even at night when I have nightmares and jump out of bed Emily is right there to grab a hold of me. That's my Emily always right there she doesn't need to be told when and how she just always seems to do the right thing. Emily was jogging ahead of us with Estella on her back laughing as she held her arms out like an airplane. I look over at Aria who was holding Spencer's hand as Spencer was telling her a funny joke. They both had these big smiles on their faces, till out of nowhere a snow ball hit Spencer in the face. I stop dead in my tracks laughing as Aria looks around for who started this war that was about to begin. I look to my right just in time as two more snowballs came flying my way, I dodge just in time as they missed. Aria was not as lucky as the next two hit her right in the back of her head. I hear laughing but I don't see any one, I take off running behind a tree and build three snowballs. I see blonde hair run pass a tree, I run in the opposite direction to try and run up behind them. When I run behind another tree I see Emily and Estella with snowballs pointing towards another tree that has blonde hair coming out of it. Emily points for me to go around the other side so we can circle which ever blonde it is. Before we can act Spencer acts the same blonde making her run right towards us. Estella and Emily jump out hitting Cece right in the face as she ran past making her fall the ground. Emily jumps on her while Estella grabs a head full snow and rubs it in Cece face. I see Aria running and dunking as Hanna chase her, I pick up two snowballs and run to cut Hanna off. I let Aria go past before jumping in front of Hanna who looks shock and try to turn and run the other way. But Emily is right there waiting on her, at the same time Emily hits Hanna in the face and I get her from the back. Emily grabs Hanna tossing her to the ground as Estella and Spencer come running with a hand full of snow. Aria come in gets in the action also with her snow. We look up to see Cece running from Toby Ezra and Caleb we all take off in different directions. I quickly bend down to build two snowballs, I look and see Spencer doing the same. Caleb is running our way full speed, I look at Spencer who is counting on her fingers. When she hits three we both jump out and hit him with four balls and take off running.

Emily-Hey guys come here real quick pause in the game

Everyone jogs over to where Emily is yelling every one still has snowballs in their hands laughing away. We look to see my dad, Pam and Ashley walking our way with my dad pushing Wayne in the snow wheelchair we got him. They are laughing at the snow people that we look like right now.

Alison-Hey babe what's wrong

Emily-I was thinking we should team up you know

Toby-Cool 2 or 3 people

Hanna-Me Cece and Caleb

Alison-Me Emily and Estella

Ezra-Well to make it far I'll be with Ali and Em

Cece-That leaves Spencer and Aria with Toby

Hanna-Oh that should be fun

Alison-Tell you what why don't Caleb switch with Toby so him and Hanna won't be trying to have sex in this beautiful snow.

Spencer-Sounds great to me

Aria-Spencer chill out baby

Estela-Can we play already

Pam-ON 3 everyone takes off…. 1…2…3..

Everyone shot off with their teams in different direction trying their best to hide from the others. My team quickly came up with a plan to win which I didn't really no how we would win this game. Emily and Ezra would chase someone towards me and Estella while we hide and when they got close enough we would attack them. But we had to move hiding spots so no one would find us. Our plan was working perfectly we got Hanna's whole team first, then we went after Spencer's team which only Caleb getting away from us. Emily and Ezra were running around trying to find him while I and Estella build more snowballs. I was busy building a snowball when I see Estella little body be pulled into the air.

Caleb-GOT YOU LIL BIT

Estella-MAMA KILLER HELP HE GOT ME

Alison-Hold on baby

I jump on Caleb with all three of us crashing to the ground, I land on top of Caleb has he pushes Estella head into the snow.

Emily-Hey get off TeamEmilyTeam Emily punk

Ezra-Get him

Hanna-Hey not totoo much on my men bitches

Alison-your men is on my baby hoe

Spencer-Hey off the baby now

Cece-Get that asshole

Before I know it the whole gang is jumping on each other, snow is flying everywhere. All I hear is laughing and yelling going on around me. I look up to see Estella jumping on Toby with this big smile on her face, I see Emily laughing and fighting off Hanna who is trying to put snow in her face. I look pass everyone and I see Jason standing off to the side, he has his hands in his pocket laughing at us. He blows me a kiss before putting his hand on his heart walking off into this bright light. I just smile knowing my brother is okay no matter how much I miss him. I feel some one pull me out of my daydream wrapping one arm around me.

Emily-Hey stop daydream

As Emily brings her hand up to my face, I feel snow been pushed in to my face.

Alison-Emily you're an ass

Emily-Sorry babe

Hanna-I could use some Hot Coco like now

Estella-I'm cold mama

Alison-Come on baby lets go warm up, then we can bake cookies sound fun

Emily-YES CHRISTMAS COOKIES

Aria-Em she was talking to little Emily not big Emily

Emily's POV

After our little snowball fight we all came inside to warm up. Alison was sitting on the floor with Estella drinking their hot coco in front of the fire. This has been the best two days by far everyone is getting along and having a great time. Alison stills has her moments where she blacks out but I make sure to pull her back.

Estella-Mama can we make cookies now

Alison-Sure baby come on

I sit with my dad and Ken they are both talking about football once again. Ken is doing pretty well sometimes I see how he looks at Alison and I know he miss Jason a lot. They both have been through so much I just want them both to be happy. Ken and Ashley have been spending a lot of time together as of late, I don't read too much into it but they would look cute together. I start to smell cookies mixed with other food, getting up to go see what's going on. I see Ali and Estella eating raw cookies laughing and my mom and Ashley cooking dinner. I smile and walk over to my girls, Alison feeds me a raw cookie as Estella finally puts some on the plate to be cooked. A little while later the food and cookies where done we all gather around the table to eat. Alison was making mine and Estella plate as Estella came and jumped in my lap.

Alison-Estella honey when are you going to stop eating on Killer

Estella-I don't know I like it mama

Emily-its fine Ali

After dinner we all gather in the living room and pass the cookies my babies made around while drinking another round of hot coco. Estella runs and pulls out monopoly calling the banker once again, this time Spencer helps her.

Hanna-Great baby Hastings over here is going to be smarter than me too

Spencer-Oh hush Han we all know you are smart just lazy

Emily-So I hope you guys don't mind but tomorrow is me Alison and Estella day. We are going to get a tree and some Christmas stuff.

Hanna-Thank sucks but fine I guess

Cece-It's cool but I'm helping with the tree

Alison-Deal

We play the game for an hour till Alison takes Estella upstairs for her bath than bed. I sit and talk with everyone else laughing at the old times back in Rosewood. Aria and Spencer held off to bed hand in hand I see Toby look away with pain on face. Cece and Ezra are playing card with my parents, while Caleb and Hanna walk outside to talk. Ken and Ashley are sitting by the fire talking and laughing. I see Estella come run downstairs while Alison waits at the top for her.

Estella-Can you come read me a bed time story please can you

Emily-Sure I can baby girl come on.

I pick up Estella walking upstairs grabbing a hold of Alison hands leading her to Estella's bed room. Alison walks to the other side of the bed as I lay Estella down with Alison tucking her in. I grab the birth of Jesus book Ken had brought her. Estella turns to where we left off at and takes the candy out and eats it. As I'm reading the book Alison rubs her hair playing with it till she falls asleep. We both place a kiss on her forehead and slowly walk out the room. Alison and I take turn getting in the shower I fix up the bed waiting for her to come out after my shower. I feel her arms wrap around me from the back she places a kiss on my shoulder, I lean my head back. Alison starts to suck on my neck I roll my head to the other side to give her more space to work. Alison turns me around I lean in for a kiss but she pushed me back on the bed. Alison drops her towel before coming in between my legs, rubbing up my stomach. It's been a long time without touching her, and how do I miss her. Alison lays on top of me letting her full weight down, I try to turn us over but she stops me.

Alison-Not tonight Killer I want to take care of you

I look into Alison's eyes that are dark with lust, I just lay my head back down letting her take control. I get so lost in the way Alison's hands are all over my body. She is leaving love bites all over my stomach, she pulls all my clothes off leaving us both naked. Alison finally drops between my legs kissing my center not enter just yet. I rub one hand through my own hair, as the other grabs a hold of Alison's. After much kissing and licking the outside Alison's enters me, my body arch off the bed as my eyes slam shuts. I open my eyes looking down at what Alison is doing to me, at the same time she look up at me locking eyes. Alison smiles and kiss my center before pushing two fingers in sucking as she pumps in and out of me. I don't want this feeling to stop but I need my release, Alison comes up laying on top of me, with her hand still pumping away. I pull her face down to kiss her, I can taste myself on her lips I break the kiss moving my lips to her neck.

Emily-I'm coming Ali

Alison-Let go baby

I soon as I hear Alison voice I finally release, Alison starts to kiss me to keep my screams down as she helps me ride it out. I feel Alison trying to slide off of me but I grab her ass telling her to stay. I push Alison up so she now sitting on my stomach, I lean her up to get my fingers in her. Once I enter she lets her head fall backwards, as she starts to ride my fingers. I lick my fingers on my free hand reaching up to play her nipples.

Alison-Shit Emily I'm cumming

I feel Alison release over all my stomach I love the feeling of her on top of me for this reason. I remove my fingers wrapping both arms around Alison as I pack her to the restroom. Once inside the shower I turn it on letting the water wash away our sex just to be replace with more. I push Alison against the wall turning her so she is facing the wall. Kicking apart her legs I reach around to once again enter her, Alison bucks in my arms as I pump faster and faster. With my free hand I wrap it around her neck pulling her hand back onto my shoulder sucking on her neck.

Alison-Fuck Emily more baby

Emily-As you wish

I pull away from her running back into the room returning with the strap on. Alison eyes go wide as she see this new one is bigger than our old one. I slap her on the ass before she spreads her legs, I enter her center from the back. I go slow letting her get use to the size, Alison reach around grabbing the back of my head.

Alison-Fuck me Emily

With that I pump in and out of her over and over till she cums twice. Finally pushes me out so she can turn around to face me. I left her up as she wraps her legs around my hips, sliding the strap back into her once again. I feel my grip on Alison slipping so I lay down in the tub, with the shower still running. I roll us over so I can somehow get on top of Alison, to my surprise I end up on top. I begin to pump in my girl slow as she pulls me down and start to kiss me. Alison rolls her tongue over my bottom lip and I open we kiss slow as I keep pumping in her. I break the kiss to look down at what I'm doing to her, I smile at my work seen the sweat mixed with water cover our bodies.

Alison-Cocky are we

Emily-Hmmm baby you love it

Alison-I do Em I'm so close

With that I speed back up as Alison arch into me our breast rubbing together

Alison-I LOVE YOU EMILY FUCK

Emily-I love you too baby


	31. Chapter 31

Cece-Alison is going to kill you

Hanna-Hey Estella has to eat

Spencer-Yeah but I don't think Oreos at 8 in the morning, is breakfast food Hanna

Hanna-Whatever she is fine come on let finish

Estella-Grandpa the snowman has no eyes

Ken-Hold baby let me see what I can do

Hanna-Oh I got it here wait

Aria-Hanna really I mean come on

Spencer-Oreos for a snowman eyes nice

Estella-He need a hat, jacket, gloves

Ken-I got it all right here

Estella-yay look he is ready

Ken-Now let's get you warmed up before it's time to go

Estella-Can I have some milk those cookies made me thirsty

Ken-Come on baby girl and I'll get you some milk

Estella-I'm ready to go get the tree already can mama and mommy wake up now

Cece-I'll go get them

Spencer-You need snow to… OH WAIT LET ME MAKE ME A SNOWBALL TOO

Hanna-Oh me too

Aria-Don't leave me out

Cece-Come on

Alison's POV

Aria-ON 3.

Hanna-1….2….3

*splat splat splat splat

"YOU BITCHES"

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLES"

Cece-Wake up baby girl is ready to go get her tree already

Alison-Fuck you couldn't think of a better way than throwing snowballs

Emily-You guys suck for this shit.

Hanna-Hurry up or we are taken her ourselves

Emily-Get our bitches here we come

Alison-Come on babe for we have to kill them

After a great night with Emily we were bombed with snowballs while we were sleep. Emily was laying naked in the bed with the covers barley covering her ass. I started to rub down her back slowly when she turned over and faced me. I lean over to kiss her tossing a leg over her hips. Just as I was about to push her on her back. Estella came and jumped on the bed.

Estella-Get up Killer, mama lets go please I'm ready to go get my tree come on

Emily-coming baby

Alison-Well at least she didn't throw snowballs at us, come on baby

Emily and I both laugh as we rolled out of bed racing to the bathroom for first shower which Emily won. I decide to wash my face and brush my teeth than freed Estella while she is in the shower. I walk downstairs and Estella came running, clearly she had been up for a while now, she was fully dress and ready to go.

Alison-Come on baby let's make you some breakfast.

Estella-I'm not that hungry I had cookies when we were building a snowmen

Alison-Who the Hell…..

I turn to look right at Hanna who was trying to hide her face with the box of said cookies.

Alison-Hanna really?

Hanna-It was not me damn.

Toby-Hanna you are still eating the cookies

The whole kitchen broke out laughing as Hanna kept eating the cookies with pride. I made Estella a PB&J sandwich that I knew she would never turn down. I picked her up on the kitchen island standing between her legs trying to steal a bite of her sandwich while she pushed my head away. Estella had one hand pushing on my face and the hand with the sandwich extended behind her back. Emily came down without Estella notice and took a small bite throwing her arms up as if she had won first place.

Estella-Killer I'm get you

Estella put her food down on her plate and took off after Emily, both of them running outside. I walked out on to the porch to watch my babies play in snow throwing hands full at each other. Hanna walked beside me still eating away at those damn cookies. I reached in the bag to taken out 3 cookies before Hanna could take the bag back.

Hanna-Bitch

I just smiled and waved the cookies in her face, and stuck at my tongue

Ashley-Will you two ever grow up?

Hanna-Mom she took my cookies

Alison-Sure did

I grab the bag out of Hanna's hand and took off running putting as many in my mouth as I could. We ran right past Pam who was carry fresh coffee

Pam-OUTSIDE YOU TWO. You know I thought Estella was the only kid that was in this house.

Ken-You know that whole group no matter how old they get will never grow up look at them

Hanna had me pressed up against the wall trying to take the rest of the cookies out my hand. I put my hand in the bag taken out the last two cookies. Before I got put them in my mouth Spencer knocked the out my hand catching them before they hit the ground. Spencer quickly tossed the cookies in her mouth laughing as she took off.

Alison-You childish ass bitch

Hanna-Both of you own me cookies

Spencer-Hanna you ate damn near the whole bag

Alison-Yeah fat ass

As the three of us were pushing each other around in the living with the parents looking on laughing. Emily came in packing a yelling Estella who was tossed over her shoulder like a sack of apples.

Estella-I won Killer and you know it you lose I win

Emily-This means war little girl

Estella-Bring it

I laughed at the yelling between the two walking over taken Estella off of Emily's shoulders. As soon as she was on the ground Estella took off running to sit on Wayne's lap. Emily pulled me in for a kiss it was short and sweet we were just standing in the middle of the room hugging.

Aria-Awww group hug

Cece-No thanks I want none of that hug, I heard you two last night

Alison-And now it's time for me to go take my shower

Emily-Hurry babe so we can get a good pick of the tree they open in an hour.

…

Toby-Hey Ali some guy is outside looking for you

Alison-Oh yeah hand him this check and tell him I will call tomorrow to come pick them up

Toby-Okay

We were finally ready to leave just as the snowmobiles were been dropped off. I know how Emily was about playing in the snow, so I knew she wanted to ride. Which means we would not be going tree hunting till later.

Caleb-Ali I love you

Emily-Hey mine asshole

Hanna-Please he wants this blonde not that split end having ass blonde

Alison-Um bitch I kept my hair in perfect shape, unlike that rats nest on top of your head

Hanna-Please bitch my hair is golden compared to yours

Alison-Hoe not with them flaky ass roots

Ashley-That is enough you two

Aria-Who knew blondes were so rude when it came to their hair

Cece-I did

We all shot Cece a looked than a loud roar of laughter filled the room. Everyone ran upstairs to put on warm clothes so they could go for a ride on the snowmobiles. Emily took Estella for a quick run before we left the house, making sure to put our two to the side.

Emily's POV

We had just pulled up to the place called "The North Pole", we had read it sold the best trees. Estella was bouncing up and down in the backseat as we waited for them to open. We could see some trees from the parking lot and they were big. I had to admit I was ready to jump out the car trying to get to the trees. It was our first family Christmas and I was beyond joyful. Alison was holding my hand as we sat in the car parked in parking lot. I looked in the back at Estella than at Alison they both had the same face. Even if you never seen Alison at Estella age you could just look at the two and tell Estella look just like Alison at her age. If you hold up an old picture of Alison and one of Estella you would have a hard time picking which was which. They both had this childlike grin with big eyes taken in everything their eyes came across.

Alison-What are you looking at Killer?

Emily-You and your twin have candy canes dancing around your heads

Alison-I'm just really happy, Em. It's been a long time like every before I left. We never went all out Christmas were more about parties and stuff to my family.

Emily-Well this family is all about love and happiness that the holidays bring

Alison-I just wish my brother was here I know he would have loved this Em. It's not fair we had so many thing left unsaid Em. When we get back we have to find Estella bear Jason gave his life for that bear Em. That's why she shot him because he ran out the house to give Estella her bear. Jason loved my daughter so much.

Estella-Mama are you okay?

Alison was trying her best to whisper as she talked but she had started to cry which made Estella notice.

Emily-Hey Jason would not want you to be sad right now, he wanted you to be happy both of you. I promise I will do whatever I can to find the bear baby. Hey come on let's go pick out our first tree they just opened up.

Estella-Mama?

Alison-I'm fine baby mama is just happy right now, come on sweetie lets go get our tree

Both blondes jumped out the car almost in a run leaving me behind.

Emily-Hey you two wait up will you

Estella-Come on Killer

Alison-Baby hurry up

I jogged to catch up with my girls who showed no sign of slowly down. When we got there the men told us each tree had a number, if you wanted that tree you just took the number. Bring it back pay the price, extra charge if you wanted it dropped off to your home. Before we walked off to find a tree a lady handed us cookies and Hot Coco. We sat down on the ground eating, while Estella pointed saying how much she loved every tree. I love seen her little blue eyes filled with joy, it was beautiful watching her little eyes dance around. Than to look at Alison's eyes seen the copy image just a little bigger, watching our daughter than look around her. This was truly new to both of them, it was seen a new world for the first time. I wanted that look in their eyes to last forever, I wanted this to last forever.

Estela-Mommy drink your coco so we can gogo

We all three laughed as we got up to start our search for the perfect family tree. I held Alison's hand as Estella was walking a little ahead of us. Alison was still a little uneasy about taken her eye off Estella if we were out in the open were she could get lost.

Emily-Baby relax enjoy yourself our kid is not going anywhere okay?

Alison-I know killer I just like to see her happy

Emily-Go baby you two pick the tree I know you want to run around with her

Alison leaned up on her tip toe and gave me a peck on the lips before catching up with Estella. I watched as my girls ran from tree to tree looking for the biggest one. I knew we would be paying the extra charge to have the tree dropped off, with them targeting the biggest tree already.

Stacy-They are so perfect it's cute watching you watch them

Emily-I'm sorry

Stacy-I'm sorry I seen you walking and you guys look so happy didn't mean to

Emily-I know it fine Emily

Stacy-Stacy and they are?

Emily-My girlfriend Alison and our daughter Estella

Stacy-You have a very pretty little girl, plus excuse me but your girlfriend is super-hot if I may

Emily-Thank you and it's fine, you are here with?

Stacy-My wife Fox and our two kids Ben and Natasha they are paying for our tree, oh speak of the devil

Fox-Hey Fox

Emily-Emily

I made small talk with the couple their kids were about Estella age, they had beautiful family. I could only wait till me and Alison had our second child. I turn around to see Alison holding a number walking towards us followed by Estella.

Fox-Wait you're the Alison Fields

Alison-That would be me

Stacy-Wow I would have waited to marry you if I knew you were gay damn

Emily-Hey she is spoken for

I wrapped a hand around Alison's hips

Fox-Sorry but I would so marry you first

Alison-That's sweet but my heart has been taken a very long time

Fox-Damn

Emily-Okay it was nice meeting you but I think I would take my girlfriend away now before one of you two try and steal her.

Stacy-I thought rich folks were into the whole swinging thing

Emily-Swinging?

Fox-Yeah were two couple switch partners and have sex with each other

Alison-Oh no Em now Estella honey lets go

We didn't say bye or look back at them as Alison picked Estella up walking at a fast pace.

Alison-And to think they have a nice family

Emily-Makes you think how they got them kids.

After we paid for the tree which I didn't even get to look at we headed for home. We decide to wait till the tree came before going to get the supplies to make it over. It was kind of late when we arrived at the house all the snowmobiles where park on the side. When we enter the house no one was home the house was empty. Alison called her dad to see where they had all gone, he said they went to the mall shopping while Estella was out.

Alison's POV

After my dad said they were out shopping we decide to enjoy this time alone together. Emily started a fire while I popped the popcorn and with Estella running upstairs to grab the sleeping bags. When Estella came down she wanted to watch Pocahontas because she said Emily looked just like her. After everything was set up we walked upstairs to change into our PJs. Estella and me put on our Thing 1 and Thing 2 pants with a sweater that matched the colors. Emily had on her Ninja Turtles pants with a long sleeve shirt that had a Christmas tree on the front. We decide to open our sleeping bags all the way up laying on one and using the other as a cover. Estella was in the middle of me and Emily sitting up eating popcorn. I had moved up to where I could lean around Estella putting my head on Emily's shoulder. Estella had laid down on my legs half way into the movie, the way we were laying only my legs were cover but my top half was cold. I pushed up Emily's shirt putting my arm under it, placing the other one around her back. Emily didn't move as I looked up to see her sleeping. I stole a glance at Estella who was still into her movie, I put my head back on Emily's shoulder fallen asleep.

…

I felt movement under the covers a leg that was too big to be Estella's was tossed over mines. Feeling a body been pressed up against me I turn to see Cece cuddle up next to me, with Hanna down at my feet eating popcorn with Estella. Spencer was putting in Home Alone another one of Estella favorite movies. I look around the room to see while we were sleep everyone had come home, I was shocked at the fact we didn't hear them. Aria was under the third sleepy bag waiting to be join by Spencer. Toby was sitting on the couch, with Ezra and Caleb. Pam was sitting in a chair holding Wayne's hand who had his wheelchair next to her. My dad and Ashley were sharing their own couch they looked pretty close from where I was. Emily was still sleep I leaned up to give her peck before turning over to cuddle with Cece. We all sat just enjoying this moment this was a long time coming if you ask me. We all just wanted peace while in high school, and this was a peaceful moment.


	32. Chapter 32

Alison-Em are you sure I don't mind staying

Emily-Ali its fine I just gave Estella her meds so she should be sleep any time now

Alison-Babe call me if anything goes wrong okay?

Emily-Ali I can take care of our sick child who is going to be in bed all day

Spencer-Alison come on our appointment is in 40 minutes if we don't leave now we are going to be late with all the snow.

Cece-They are big girls who don't need a babysitter now come on please

Alison-Fine baby mama is only going to be gone a couple hours okay.

Estella-Bye mama get out now so me and killer can chill

Emily-See even your daughter wants you gone

Emily's POV

Estella had come down with a little cold, and Alison wanted to stick her in bed and dope her up before she got sicker. Christmas was next week and we have too many plans to leave baby girl sick in bed. So while the gang went to get presents and stuff for the tree, I was playing doctor. Alison didn't really want to go but I had to push her out the door, I really wanted her to enjoy this Christmas. So it was just me and baby girl for the rest of the day sitting in bed telling stories. We were snacking on PB&J sandwich and bananas pudding we made.

Estella-Mommy when did you first fall in love with mama

Emily-Um when I was in 8th grade

*FLASHBACK

_We were having a sleep over at Spencer's house it was the fourth weekend in a row taken turns who house we crashed. We were sitting watching a horror movie, Alison was sitting with Aria on the couch. Hanna and Spencer were on the other couch and I was laying on the floor. I had been having these feelings towards Alison that the other girls didn't give me. I had started to think I was different in more than one way. Alison had asked me to lay with her but I told her no, I didn't feel well, so I was going to sleep on the floor tonight. Half way through the room I feel a pillow drop by my head, I look up to see Alison getting on the floor with me. _

_Emily-Ali I told you I didn't feel well_

_Alison-I just want to make sure you were okay and besides Aria might be little but she sleeps horrible_

_Emily-Fine_

_I look around the room and see that all the other girls were sleep beside me and Alison. Alison had moved over as close to me as she could get. I couldn't help but stare at her as she had her eyes closed now. Alison opened her eyes to meet mines, we were just staring at each other for what seem like forever. _

_Alison-Emily?_

_Emily-Yes Ali_

_She didn't say anything after that instead I felt my body moving towards hers. The closer I got the wider her eyes got. I caught myself just in time, as I got up and ran out the front door, I jumped on my bike and went home. When I got there my mom was still up looking over some papers, I told her I came home because I didn't feel well. I went to my room and just dropped on my bed I started to think to myself when did all this happen. When did Alison smile, her eyes just her over all beauty get to me. That's when I start to feel like I was gay but only one girl made me feel this way. Maybe I just needed to stay away from Alison and this what ever it was would go away. The girls kept calling me all Sunday but I would never answer my phone and when they came over I told my mom not to let them up. The more I laid in bed the more I thought about Alison, she didn't text or call me as much as the other girls did. I told my mom I didn't feel up to going to school on Monday, with the way I was acting she said I wasn't going anyways. After she made me soup and hot tea making sure I had everything I need she left for work. I turned my phone off not wanting to be nagged about why I wasn't at school. I was doing my best not to think about Alison at all. What she was wearing today, did she miss me, how much I truly loved her. Wait do I love her, what the hell is wrong with me. I found myself fallen asleep after hours of thinking and trying to trick myself into not having feelings for her. I felt something cold rubbing my forehead, then pushed my hair back behind my ears. I turn away thinking its my mom checking on, tossing the cover over my head._

_Emily-mom I'm fine you didn't have to leave work_

_Alison-I'm not your mom Em and besides I got sick of her telling me I couldn't see you_

_Emily-Alison _

_Alison-Yes sweetheart its me_

_I feel Ali laying down behind me, she tosses an arm over my hips pulling me closer to her. Alison than moves her head so she is laying on shoulder, trying to pull the cover down from my face. _

_Alison-Are you going to come out of cave my little sleepy bear?_

_Emily-ew don't call me that and no I look horrible _

_Alison-Emily you could never look horrible your too perfect for that come out from under there_

_Emily-Ali please_

_Alison-Fine I'll just come in after you _

_Alison rolls over me so she is now laying in front of me. She pulls the covers away from tossing them over her head as she slides down to meet me. Our foreheads are now touching I can feel her breath on my face I love the warmth its giving off. I finally open my eyes to once again meet her blue eyes, Ali lets a smile slowly grow on her face._

_Alison-Your perfect Em _

_Emily-Thank you Ali_

_Alison-I'll make you some soup be right back_

_Emily-No please don't leave me_

_Alison-Fine _

_Alison move back into the bed but she was now sitting up with her back on my headboard. Alison pats her legs telling me to lay my head on her. Once I get in a comfortable position she starts to play in my hair._

_Emily-Why did you come here don't you have school_

_Alison-I missed you and I was going bat crazy not knowing if you were okay. So I waited till your mom left and came in duh_

_*_END OF FLASHBACK

Alison-That's the first time you told me you loved me you know

I looked up to see Alison standing by the door leaning up against the wall.

Estella-You told mama you loved her while you were faking sick

Alison-Yup, that day I played in her hair till she went to sleep. I was just watching her sleep peacefully. Than you started to smile I lean down and kissed you on the lips. When I pulled back you said "I love you Ali" you didn't hear me but I said "I love you too Em". Then I laid down face to face with you and went to sleep.

Emily-Why didn't you tell me?

Alison-It was one of my secrets that I cherished the most.

Estella-Your turn mama

Emily-Yeah I want to hear when you knew you loved me

Alison-I got you beat Em, I loved you before you loved me

_Your mom had invited me to your first swim meet that swimmer when you were on that summer team. When we were in the car you was all laughs, I knew I had feelings for you than. Sometimes I hated the way you made me feel, I always felt bad about been a bitch to you. You had this way of climbing over every wall I put up, no matter how mean I was you always came back. When I was with you it was so easy to be my true self. You didn't expect nothing of me, I didn't have to hide laughing came easy. Fuck Emily you made living so easy for me, I felt like you seen my deepest fear. Well we had pulled up outside the pool and like always you put your headphones and zoned the world out. I was sitting with your parents doing what I loved best and watch you. You were truly perfect to me Em, the way you focus tuning in with the water. It amazed me how the whole time you watched the water move, and I watched you. Then it was your turn to get in the pool, when the gun sounded and you enter the pool my heart stop. It was and still is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen watching how you became one with the water. You won that meet it was the happiest I had ever seen you, it's still my favorite memory of us baby. _

Emily-Ali I loved you even than I just didn't know it. I wasn't happy because I won I was happy because for the first time I had your full attention.

Alison-Em you always had my full attention you just didn't know it

Estella-Aw mama this is so cute

Emily-You hush and go to sleep

Estella-Okay mommy

Alison's POV

After laying Estella down for her nap I and Em stay down on the edge of the bed talking. It was a lot of things neither of us had said that really didn't need to be but it was nice to hear.

Emily-Ali is this going to work out

Alison-Em I'm not letting you go baby

Emily-Ali I love you, your all I ever wanted.

Emily gets up off the bed and moves so she is on one knee in front between my legs, I feel my heart speed up. Emily is now crying I cup both sides of her cheek, I smile as I begin to cry also.

Alison-Emily

Emily-Alison Fields will you

Spencer-Hey love birds were back time to dress up the tree

Hanna-Emily stop eating Ali and get up

Emily just lays her head down on my leg for second than gets up and walk out the room without even a word.

Aria-Bad timing

Cece-Our bad come baby girl wake up

Estella-mama

Alison-come on baby time to help with the tree

All the girls leave the room Cece packing a half woke Estella, I turn to find Emily. I look all over the house but she is now where to be found.

Pam-Try the backyard by the swing set

Alison-Thank you

Before going outside I grab the guitar sitting by the fire place, walking outside it was one song that always made me think of Emily. I see her sitting on the swing with her back to me, as I start playing she stands up and turns around.

_Alison-These are the moments_

_I know heaven must exit_

_And these are the moments_

_I know all I need is this_

_I've found all I've waited for, yeah_

_And I could not ask for me_

Estella-_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you_

_And every prayer has been answered _

_Every dream I've has come true_

_Yeah, right here with in this moment _

_Is right where I'm meant to be_

_Here with you here with me_

_Yeah_

_Aria-These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_And these are the moments I'll remember all my life_

_I've found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_Alison-I could not ask for more than this time together_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you_

_And every prayer has been answered _

_Every dream has come true_

_Yeah, right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be _

_Oh, Here with you here with me _

_No, I could not ask for more_

_Than this love you gave me _

_Cause it's all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_Alison/Estella/Aria-NO I COULD NOT ASK FOR MORE_

_Emily-Ali will you_

_Hanna/Cece-HAVE ASK FOR MORE HELL NO_

Hanna-I'll asked for a car

Cece-A house

Alison-I HATE YOU TWO I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU

Emily's POV

Alison takes off picking up an axe the guys use to chop wood. My mom and her dad yell at her to put the damn thing down. Finally Ezra steps in front of Alison grabbing the axe out her hands, but she still take off after the blonde duo. I pick up Estella who is laughing and coughing at the same time.

Emily-Hey you never told mommy you could sing

Estella-Yeah that's me and mama favorite song she said the Princess would sing it to her mermaid all the time.

Ken-Come on little bit lets get you inside where its warm

Ashley-You girls stop and come inside

Caleb-They never grow up do they

Toby-Just think when we are 80 they are going to be chasing each other around in wheel chairs

Ezra-Lord I can't wait to see that

Alison-I swear if I don't get my ring before this trip is over, every last one of you are banned from my house. Do I make myself clear?

Hanna-How do you…

Alison-Don't fuck with me right now

Cece-Okay Okay

Alison-Come on my baby is waiting

The blondes finally came inside so we could start putting the tree up. We all sat around the tree as Alison and Ken helped Estella dress up the tree, my mom and Aria were taken pictures. While Estella was been kept busy the guys were in packing all the gifts into Cece's room. The girls were going to wrap them tonight and put them under the tree when Estella was sleep. They had brought a crap load of stuff and the bad thing was me and Alison still had to go shopping. I had to think of a smoother way to ask Alison to marry me. Today was the perfect day to pop the question but with a house full of people. Alison knows I'm going to ask her now so I'll have to be slick about it.

Estella-Can I put the star on now

Ken-Sure baby girl here

Alison-Careful dad

Ken-I got her Ali

Estella-Higher grandpa I almost got it

Ken-There

Alison-It's perfect right Emily

Emily-Yeah baby it's perfect


	33. Chapter 33

*Downstairs*

Ezra-Hey I got the baby

Cece-Ezra gots the baby

Estella-Yeah Uncle Ezra got me

Toby-Hey pass me the baby

Ezra-Passing Toby the baby

Caleb-Wait now I want the baby

Toby-baby going over to Caleb

Ken-Hey Hey my turn with the baby

Caleb-The baby goes to grandpa

Wayne-Hey this grandpa wants the baby

Ken-Baby going to sit with Grandpa Wayne

Pam-Would you boys stop playing hot potatoes with her

Estella-But it's fun granny

Pam-I know baby, lets get you dress to go see the lights now

Estella-Yay

*Upstairs*

Aria-Yes Spencer God baby that feels so good right there

Spencer-I love you

Aria-Don't stop baby please I'm so close faster

Spencer-Shhh baby I'm give you all of me right now

Alison-YES SPENCER WORK THEM FINGERS

Spencer-ALI GET OUT WHAT THE HELL

Aria-ALISON

Alison-What I'm bored Emily hasn't come back yet so I came to hang with you guys

Alison walks over to bed and flops down looking at Spencer and Aria who are covered by the blanket.

Spencer-Ali please get out

Alison-Don't mind me it's not like I haven't seen you two going at it before

Aria-Ali please this is the first time in a while please

Alison-What I and Em do it almost every night till I can't feel my legs, Spencer you're slacking

*Yelling from Downstairs*

Estella-MOMMY YOU GOT ME A DOG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE HIM

Alison-That's my cue you two go back to it Aria looks like she needs it

Spencer-You will pay for this

Aria-Not now Spencer come here

Alison-Go in bitch

Alison's POV

After having a little fun with Spencer and Aria I go downstairs to see what kept Emily gone all day. Emily woke up around 9am and her and Hanna just now getting back at 5pm. It was Christmas Eve we had done shopping for everyone, and planned to go see the Christmas lights tonight. Emily been Emily had one more thing she wanted to get for Estella. I walk downstairs and I see everyone has big smiles on their faces gather around Estella who is been attack by a small blue pit-bull puppy. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen the puppy had gray blue coat to him. I walked over to stand my Emily who quickly pulled me in for a peck on the lips.

Emily-I missed you

Alison-I love you

I wrap both arms around Emily's neck pulling her down for a slow kiss, for once I was glad no one interrupt. I pulled back locking eyes with Emily before bending down to sit next to Estella rubbing the newest member of our family.

Pam-What are you going to name him?

Estella-Scooby Doo

The whole room boomed out one big laugh at my daughter's choice of name for her dog. Estella might love the Ninja Turtles but trust Scooby Doo will forever have her heart. Scooby was licking and jumping all on Estella I couldn't be happier as I looked up at Emily who was laughing at us.

Ashley-Hey guys I got the route for the light show and the neighborhood that had the best lights.

Hanna-Cool mom let's get dress to head out people.

Spencer-What's going on?

Cece-Where you two been?

Aria-Aww a puppy

Hanna-Nice way to change the subject

Estella packed Scooby around with her as Pam took her upstairs to get dressed. I grabbed Emily's hand leading us to our room so I could put warm clothes on. Emily went to change her jacket as I walked in the restroom to wash my hands. Emily walks in with a huge grin on her face, I pull her to me into a kiss. I love the way Emily is with Estella how she make our daughter so happy. Right now I wanted to make her happy and thank her for the puppy. I keep one hand wrapped around her neck, as I moved the other one down to unzip her pants sliding my hand in her underwear. I push Emily back against the wall as I rub on her center. Emily tossed her head back against the wall, I put my free hand on her rib. Leaning in I start to suck on her neck going slow but sucking hard to leave a mark. Emily puts one hand in my hair pushing me down, I slowly push one finger than another into her. Emily lets out a moan as she bites down on her lip with her eye closed. I look right into her face taken in the view of her every expression. When Emily opens her mouth I quickly bite down on her bottom lip sucking on it. I pull away going to kiss all over her neck before looking back at her.

Emily-Ali

Alison-I love you

Emily-FUCK I love you too baby

Emily's POV

After out little moment in the restroom and us washing up we all were finally ready to leave. Estella was not leaving Scooby behind lucky I had took Hanna with me who just had to buy him a jacket. Alison had rented two Jeeps just like mines with the top gone and one big SUV for our parents. Me, Ali, Cece, Ezra and Toby were in one, with Spencer, Aria and Hanna Caleb were in the other one. We had a drag out fight with Estella who was not happy with having to ride with her grandparents. But with her just getting over a cold Alison didn't want to chance it. The only way we got her in the SUV was that we promised she could open 3 presents once we get home. I couldn't help but notice Cece and Ezra where very close in the back. Alison smiled and grabbed my hand I couldn't help but imagine what her hand will look like once I put that ring on her finger. I'm not 100% sure she will say yes I mean its Alison so you never know what she going to do. But I'm pretty sure I have a good chance at marry the girl of my dreams. We pull back up to the North Pole the remaining trees have been wrapped with lights, along with other items. The place has been made over to look just like the North Pole its beautiful. I hear Scooby little bark so I know Estella is on her way over to us. Sure enough baby girl comes jumping up and yelling rushing Alison out the door. I get out walking around the truck picking Estella up who has tucked Scooby in her jacket, I wrap my free arm around Alison. Ezra runs up beside me a yanks Estella out of my hands, Cece pulls Scooby out from her as Ezra puts her on his neck.

Ezra-Best view in the house little bit

Estella-Uncle Ezra got the baby

Toby-I want the baby

The boys toss Estella around between each as she just laughs away at them. Aria is taken pictures of all them when they hold her.

Aria-Hey Ali and Em

Alison steps in front of me, I wrapped both arms around her, as she places her head on my shoulder lean up making a fishy kiss at me. After Aria takes the picture I lean down giving her a kiss on the lip as Aria takes another one. Alison leans over making me bend onto her back, she jumps up so she is now giving me a piggy back ride.

Aria-This is so ass backward but its cute

I laugh as Alison starts to spin around with me still on her back, I hold out my arms like an airplane. Finally Ali stops letting me down, I grab her hips pulling her into as she wraps her arms around my neck. We both stare at each other's big smiles before slowly leaning in for a kiss.

Aria-That was so perfect I got the whole thing

Alison-Okay Spencer get your ass over here its Sparia turn for a close up

After Alison takes a few pictures of Spencer and Aria we finally head inside. Aria is fighting with Alison to get her camera back. My mom is pushing my dad as Estella sits on his lap, but I know my daughter her sitting will not last long. Sure enough Estella jumps up running to a tree that is covered with blue and white lights that flash on and off. Alison and I walk up behind her hand in hand I place my free hand on her shoulder as she jumps up and down. The three of us get lost in our own world as we walk off from the group just enjoying this time together.

Estella-Mama can we get Hot coco I'm cold

Alison-Sure baby come on

Emily-Hurry baby they are about to start the show

My mom walked up behind me placing a blanket on the ground, sitting down holding on to Scooby cuddle into her. I reached out petting and giving his ear a rub while he bark in approver.

Pam-Emily are you happy

Emily-For the first time in a long time I really am mom

Pam-I'm happy too a mother only wants the best for her child and I truly believe Alison is your best baby

Emily-She is mom she really is. Mom I'm going to ask her to marry me soon

Pam-I know Ken told me you plan to ask her

Emily-Yeah sorry I didn't tell you first I wanted to make sure he was okay with me marry her

Pam-I think he was happier than I was

Emily-Now we just have to wait till she says yes

Wayne-Please Emily you better hurry before she asks you

Alison-What I missed

Pam-Oh nothing just a little family talk

Alison hands me my coco while sitting between my legs, than Estella sat between hers. We were join by the rest of the group coming to sit to watch the Polar Express. Spencer and Aria had brought Estella her Scooby Doo blanket while handing Alison a bigger blanket. Ezra and Cece sat right beside us with Cece sitting between his legs. Alison moved over and whisper something into Cece's ear she only smiled and shook her head yes. We walk around some more before heading back to the house. The light show was just about to start on our block. I packed Estella while Alison played with Scooby as we walked down the street.

Hanna-So guys about New Years are we going to get buck wild or what

Emily-Already have plans sorry

Alison-You do

Emily-No we do baby

Alison-Do share

Emily-Can't it's a surprise

Cece-I better know

Estella-Me to mommy

I felt bad so I told Cece and Estella my plans for New Year's Cece said she would make sure it all goes smoothly.

Alison's POV

We finally made it back to the house everyone was packed into the living room gather around as Estella opens her first 3 presents. She was sitting between Em's legs with me beside them, I loved watching them together.

Hanna-Here baby girl this one is mines

Alison-Nice Hanna

Estella- What about Santa mama?

Emily-This the gift that Hanna asked him to bring you

Estella-You can do that?

Alison-Yup, come on open it up

Estella-An easy bake oven

Hanna-Yup so now we can have a real Tea Party

Ezra-Hey I'm next, be right back

We wait a few minutes while Ezra runs outside but comes back empty handed

Ezra-Open another one than we can go outside and it get

Estella-Okay Santa just brought it

Ezra-Yup

Spencer-Well okay I'll go than me and Santa got you this

Estella-Thank you

Hanna-The hell Spence a computer really

Alison-Sorry but I don't

Spencer-It's a learning pad see all the games are learning games. You can change the subject and the grade level.

Emily-Great my daughter is going to have a higher IQ than me

Alison-me to

Cece-Yup throw me in there also

Hanna-Baby Hastings is going to outsmart us all

Ezra-Come one

Ezra scooped Estella up from Emily, I could tell that he had done that one too many times today for Emily's likely. It was an unwritten rule that when Estella was with Emily the baby was off limits. We all got up and followed them outside to hear Estella yelling at the top of her lungs. When we got out Estella was sitting in a mini version of Emily's jeep, Ezra was showing her how to work it. Hanna ran around and jumped in with her, it was a little big for Estella but she could still drive it. Hanna had to hang her legs out but she was enjoying her joy ride. Estella drove around the yard a few times before stopping in front of me

Estella-Get in mama

Alison-Out Hanna

Emily-Hey what about me

Estella-Your next mommy be right back

After Estella gave a few more rides it was time to put Estella to bed. Emily packed her in the room while I pulled back her sheets. We both gave her a kiss on the cheek, before I started reading her a Christmas book. She is sleep before I can even finish the book, I give her one last kiss as Emily put Scooby in the bed with her.

Alison-Go get ready for bed I'll be right there, going to check on my dad

Emily-Okay baby

I ran into Cece's bedroom where the rest of the girls were getting dress in the Christmas surprise.

Cece-It's about time

Alison-I do have a daughter bitch, help me into this where the hell is the rest of this Hanna

Hanna-You're a Christmas slut that's all you need

Aria-Hey did you bring extra cuffs

Alison-Always

Hanna-NO way I want them

Cece-Well to bad I already got them suckers

Alison-You went in my bag

Aria-Cheater

Alison-Hurry up I'm getting horny just looking at myself I'm a sexy ass bitch

Hanna-I'll fuck you

Alison-Aww Hanna I'll fuck you too if you wear shit like that that bed

Cece-Aria I'm in for your fun size ass

Aria-I always heard blondes have more fun

Alison-Okay enough

Hanna-Wait here

Alison-A whip are you serious that's going to far even for me

Aria-Count me out

Cece-I'm in

Aria-Where are the baskets

Alison-Here bye have fun ladies

Emily's POV

I'm in bed flipping through my phone, I have on my Christmas pajamas pants and just a bra. I'm starting to worry about Ali she has been gone to long now. I see the door start to open very slowly Hanna walks in holding a blind fold with a smirk on her face. I glance Hanna over who is wearing a very short coat that is not even reaching her ass with high heels on. She walks over pulling a chair to the middle of the floor.

Hanna-Come Fields

I do as I'm told going to sit in the chair, she ties the blind fold around my eyes

Emily-Han what's going on?

Hanna-Your about to have a very freaky Christmas.

I hear music start to play, Han pull my hands behind the chair she ties them down so I can't move

Alison-Ready

Hanna-Have fun I know I will

Emily-Ali… Alison?

Alison-Relax baby

I feel Alison sitting on me grinding into my hips. Alison is moving to the music, I have this feeling Hanna is not the only one wearing very little to nothing tonight.

Emily-Alison I want to see you please

Alison gets off of me keeping one head on my shoulder as she walks around to the back of me. She unties my blind fold but by her been be hide me I can't see her. Alison starts to suck on ear, licking on my neck. My eyes land on a basket that makes them go wide. It has baby oil, strawberries, whip cream, honey, with other things I can't see. What kind of kinky stuff does Alison have up for us?

Emily-Ali come around baby I want to see you now

Alison tossed a leg over my hips, she has on high heels that's really all I can see right now. Alison moves her legs putting it back down she finals comes from behind me my jar drops. Alison has her hair straight down, with this white silk see through coat that stops at the beginning of her hips. Ali has on a red matching bra and panties that is a size to small. Just looking at her makes me want jump on her right now.

Emily-Fuck Alison

Alison-Merry Christmas Killer

*New Year's Eve*

Alison-Emily I cannot believe we are here together baby this was going to be my surprise to you.

Emily-Nope you can't keep having all the fun

Estella-mama are we going back to our home

Cece-Yup I know I am I miss that place

Emily-But I booked a hotel

Alison-Baby I have home still here

Emily-Fine to your house we go than

Cece-um Em we should just send the bags we don't have time to get there and back, plus we want to get a good spot to see the show right?

Emily-Um yeah yeah

Alison's POV

Emily had surprise me on Christmas with a trip to Paris for New Year's, which Estella and Cece tagging along with us. The rest of the group lead by Hanna was pissed till I paid for them a trip to New York everything will be charged to my bank account. Paris was one of the top ten places to spend New Year's so it was packed you were bumping into people as you walked. We were headed to the Eiffel Tower to see the fireworks show. Emily was in full Killer mode as she picked Estella up not risky the chance of losing her. Cece and I had locked arms taken in what once was our home, I have to say been back makes me miss it. Estella was pointing things out to Emily this was Emily first time here. Emily was so cute looking at her big brown eyes trying to take everything all the while trying to not bump into everyone walking by. Cece had a bag with our blankets, I feel like she has something planned for us. By the time we finally picked a nice spot to seat it was 11:47 just in time. We laid the blankets out while Emily and Estella run to get drinks and food so we can enjoy the show. Cece kept looking around trying to not look at me even when I talked to her.

Alison-Okay Ce what the hell

Cece-Oh here they come just in time

Alison-I know you're…..

Estella-Hey mommy, how you doing tonight

Alison-Oh you're in on it too huh?

Estella-Don't know what you mean popcorn?

We sat down talking and laughing we started playing a game teaming up to toss popcorn in the other person mouth. Emily and Estella were kicking me and Cece ass at this game.

Cece-I always seem to lose to your child Ali

Alison-Ugh we didn't lose we didn't get to finish that's our story and I'm sticking to it

Emily-Sorry loser

Estella-I know they are losers

We look around to see every one standing I check the time its 11:58 so we stand up too. Estella runs to Cece as they look at me, I just smile at them. I feel Emily's hand on my hips, I lean back into her but she pulls away from me. Estella jumps up and down with this big grin, Cece covers her mouth.

Emily-Ali

I turn around to see Emily slowly getting on one knee with a box in her hand, she grabs my hand looking up at me.

Emily-Alison Lauren every time I look into your eyes I see my present and my future. Every time I touch your skin I feel love deep down in my soul. Every time I smell your scent I absorb it the essence that is wonderfully you. Every time I kiss your lips I taste it the passion and desire intensified. Every time I make love to you I experience the love of a lifetime. Ali I love you with all my heart and I always have. From a little kid to a teenage now an adult you still hold my heart. Alison will you marry me?

Alison-Emily Fields yes I will marry you baby

*Fireworks*

Emily pushes the ring on my finger standing and picking up she spins me around. Just in time as fireworks start to go off. As I look down at Emily's face, hearing the fireworks go off I have never till this moment been so alive in my life. This is my new start I will no longer let my past hold me back from been happy. Emily puts me back on the ground just looking at each other before leaning in for a long sweet kiss.

Estella-Yes we are going to be a family

Cece-Yay about time bitches

Alison-Emily have a baby with me, I want to have your baby now

Emily-Ali yes baby

Estella-Yay

Cece-Come on it's time to head to the house

It takes us an hour to get to our old home, I can't stop looking at the ring it's beautiful. I look over at Emily with Estella sleep on her chest Emily looks like she could pass out any minute. Cece is texting away on her phone like she has been the whole ride home. I look up to see us pulling in the driveway I get out and press in the key code. The driver pass through driving up the hill to the house.

Cece-God I miss this place, I'm home

Emily-Fuck Ali this is a fucking castle

Alison-only the best for my Killer

Cece-Come on don't start

We follow Cece up the stairs to the house she pulls out her key, but doesn't go in. Instead she steps to the side Emily hands her Estella than Em grabs my hand going into the house.

Group-CONGRATS Ali and Em

Alison-Emily

Emily-Surprise baby

Alison-I love you

Emily-I love you too

Hanna-I'm calling it all ready

Spencer-I'm Emily's maid of honor

Hanna-No way bitch that's my job

Spencer-Nope I called it first

Cece-I'm Ali's

Alison-Can we plan our own wedding assholes

Emily-I was thinking I really don't need a big weeding Ali

Alison-Soooo lets bungee jump off the Eiffel tower

Emily-You know me so well baby

Alison-Emily why wait baby let's do it tomorrow

Toby-Yes bachelor party

Hanna-Aye party time lets go

Alison-Bye baby see you tomorrow

Emily-Ali what's going on?

Ken-I'll watch Estella while you girls go have fun. I'm happy for you both

Wayne-So are your mother and I we couldn't be happier

Caleb-so the guys are taken Emily out

Hanna-And the girls are taken Ali

Emily-My last night of freedom

Alison-Before I tie your ass down

Emily's Party

I can't believe tomorrow I'm jumping into marriage with the love of my life. It's funny how you spend your whole life dreaming of your future when you are little. Than life happens and nothing turns out the way you plan. Truthfully my life didn't turn out how I thought it would and that's a good thing because this is so much better. I was hopeless in love with Alison the Queen B the one who would put me down right after letting me kiss her. But always had a way of making me feel special, the one would made me smile. Now I was about to marry that same girl, I just can't wrap my mind around that fact. We are even going to have a child together, making our family a little bigger.

Caleb-Hey you come it's time to party

Emily-Guys a strip club really?

Toby-Yup Ali can kill you tomorrow

Emily-Hey let's not go to jail tonight

Ezra-No promises

We walk into the strip and I have to admit it's one of the nicest one I seen. It's very classy like you can tell only the rich comes in her. I see Toby talking to what looks like the owner pointing at me. The guy waves us over taken us to the V.I.P section. It wasn't long before a stripper brought us rounds of beer, shots, champagne, weed everything but the hard stuff. We were having a good time when the owner walked in followed by 3 strippers. All the boys moved to the side as all three walked up on me.

Toby-Emily careful

Caleb-Hey what happens tonight stays with us

The ladies start to grind and dance on me, Toby opens my hand placing some money in it. The girls start to take turns grinding on my hips, one even pulls my shirt off. After a few dances one of the girls grabs my hand pulling me into the back I hear the boys laughing. We end up in a room I'm pushed on to the bed while all three girls go over to the pole and start dancing on each other. I really hope I can control myself for the rest of the night. I'm lying on the bed as the girls climb on top of me they start to kiss and suck all over my body. Yup what happens tonight stays in the club but I'm not stupid Ali always finds out.

Emily-Wow thank you ladies but I think this is far enough

Stripper 1- Aw I thought you wanted a little more

Stripper 2-Don't worry baby we don't kiss and tell

Emily-I'm not going to lie I would love to party with you girls, I'm getting married tomorrow not a good way to start my marriage off.

Stripper 3- That's really sweet honey I'm happy for you now get out of here before your friends think you went all the way.

Stripper 1- Wait hold on

The women walks up to me pulling me into a sloppy kiss that I happily enjoy. The next thing I know I'm been pull into another wild kiss. The third one walks up behind me pulling my head back so she can get her kiss. I have a stripper in the front and behind taken turns kissing on me. I finally call it quits walking out the room but not before getting one last kiss for the first girl. I walk back to our section to see each of guys are enjoying a lap dance. As soon as I sit down one of the strippers come and start my lap dance. After the dance we go back to drinking and laughing.

Toby-Em?

Emily-Don't worry I didn't but I did get a few sloppy kissed that's about all

Ezra-That's not too bad

Caleb-Em I'm happy for you getting the girl of your dreams

Toby-So am I Em you deserve the best that life has to offer

Emily-That's what I have

Ezra-To Emily and Ali

Alison's POV

Aria-Fucking Blondes

Spencer-Baby I'm so glad your not a blonde

Hanna-Ali give me a kiss now

Cece-Your so gay Hanna

Alison-Come here Han

I pull Hanna into me by holding on to her hips, I place a hand behind her head pulling her into a slow kiss. Hanna wraps both arms around my neck, I walk her back till her back is pressed up against the back wall of the club. Hanna opens her legs and I lift up one of her legs than she wraps both around my hips so I'm now holding her up.

Aria-Do you think Emily will like this

Spencer-Um I have no clue

Cece-If Em is drunk she will think its super-hot but other than that she will kill Hanna

Aria-It is kind of hot to watch

Hanna and I finally pull apart I drop her back on the ground before she removes her arm from around my neck she gives me a peck. We both toss our hand back laughing at what the hell just happen.

Alison-I have to admit that was sexy

Hanna-Alison you are one hell of a kisser

Alison-Same to you Han

Hanna-It's a blonde thing

Spencer-excuse me

Aria-Yeah Spencer is…..

Whatever Aria was about to say was cut off by Spencer's hand. We were at a gay club having one hell of a time. I lost count of how many shots we had the bartender kept giving us free drinks, after Hanna told him I was getting married. I'm getting married God that sounds so good to say. I'm getting married to Emily Fields the sweetest most beautiful person on earth. Growing up I didn't know what the hell I want to do with my life. I was more worried about been the queen B and keeping everyone in line making sure I was in the front. But now I was about to start this new life with the love of my life. I can't wait to have Emily's child, I just really hope she didn't push Estella to the side. What am I saying Emily will push me to the side before she push her baby girl? I wonder what we are going to name it, I think I'll let Emily pick.

Cece-Stop thinking about Emily

Alison-How do you know what I'm thinking about?

Cece-You are grinning ear to ear staring at your feet, I call it the Emily look

Alison-I love her Ce

Cece-I know Ali

Aria-To Ali and Emily.


	34. Chapter 34

**JUST A HEADS UP I DIDN'T REREAD THIS SO I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE ERRORS! **

Emily-Hey Estella can I talk to you for a minute baby girl

Estella-Yes, mommy did I do something wrong

Emily-No, I just wanted to ask are you okay with me been with your mama.

Estella-Yes, mommy you make her so happy. She was never just happy when you were gone. I'm really happy because now we have a big family.

Emily-I'm glad sweetie but you know me and your mama want to have more kids' right.

Estella-But Killer will you still love me the same or love them more

Emily-Baby girl come here I will always love you the same nothing is going to change how much I love you

Estella-But your going to play with the baby more than me

Emily-Hey I will always have time for you okay, no one will take your place I love you Lil Em

Estella- I love you too Big Em

Emily-Come sweetie lets go eat

Emily's POV

I can't believe I jumped off the Eiffel tower today hand in hand with the girl that stole my heart many years ago. I never thought this day would come I'm married to Alison Fields, and we have a beautiful daughter. This is the life I always wanted it might didn't come easy but it came and I couldn't be happier.

Alison's POV

I watch both of my loves have their own little private talk. I know it's something serious because Estella has her head lean to the side when she talks. I swear that little girl is so much like me, but she is more like Emily by how sweet she is. My Emily I always felt Emily was mine even before all the drama happen but now she is truly mines. I look over at our friends laughing and telling old stories about out life when we were young. I'm really glad they approve of me been with Emily it makes it all better.

_Cece's POV_

_Today my best friend was getting married to the love of her life. This was everything I wanted for Alison for her to be happy. I know Alison was a bitch hell we both were but even a monster needs a little happiness. Alison is like a little sister to me she is really the only family I have left and I will be here right by her side. I have never seen Alison so open with any one like she is with Emily. Emily really brings out the best in her, Emily is Alison's downfall in a good way. The way Alison reaches for Emily, or the way she has to touch her when they are by each other. Emily is Alison's safe place, her home, her hero, her killer. Alison looks at Emily so gentle, she holds on to her so tight like she is scared to let her go too far. I love the way they love each other._

_Aria's POV_

_I can't wrap my head around the fact two of my best friends are getting married today. To be honest I always hoped they would get together. Emily is such a sweetheart who always seemed to be on Alison's good side. Looking back on everything before the whole A thing all the clues were there. It was like when all four of us were together Em and Ali always seemed to have their own moment away from us. I think I'm happier for Estella then anyone. That little girl is crazy about Emily, the way she runs and jumps in Emily arms. When the two of them are playing you can see Alison's eyes light up watching them. When Estella plays with Alison you can see Emily's light up on them. They are a cute family and I couldn't be happier for them._

_Hanna's POV_

_Emison is getting married today I can't believe Emily has gotten her girl after all this time. To be honest I wasn't too sold on them in high school. Emily was so sweet and Alison was such a bitch all the time. But the heart wants what the heart wants and Emily wants Alison. I guess they both have what the other need. Emily is so sweet she makes up from Alison lack of sweetness. Alison is such a bitch she can give some to Emily me Aria and Spencer and still have to damn much. But somehow they make the perfect pair, the love they share only makes sense to them. I mean how does sweet Emily pulls Rosewood Queen B that shit only happens in movies. Emily and Alison are in their own movie and this is their happy ending._

_Spencer's POV_

_I'm the smartest of the group and I never in a million years would have seen this coming. Alison is getting married to Emily today. Alison told so many lies and played so many games the only person that ever beat her was Emily. Emily found a way to win Alison's heart and beat her. Emily's loyalty to Alison has brought her many heart brakes. But it has also made her the happiest I have ever seen her. I have to admit even I a Hastings never got the best of Alison. Hell Alison even gave A one hell of a fight to the end. I'm truly happy for them two crazy love birds and there crazy love story. _

_Estella's POV_

_Today I finally get my big family I always wanted I can't be more happy. When it was just me, aunt Cece, and mama it was fine we were happy. But now we have this big family with all these new people that love us so much. I was scared they wouldn't love me but they do they love me so much. Then I have my Killer who is always there for me and mama she loves us so much. I'm so happy mom has her now, I never seen mama so happy like when she is with Killer. I love seen them run around like big kids, and laugh but I can do without the kisses. The Mermaid has her Princess and we have a happy ending. _

_Emily's POV _

_This is it Emily keep it together this is way you asked to go first so you can watch the love of your life walk towards you. As Beyoncé sings Hello a song Alison picked out, I start to think about on everything we have been through. From the time we first said hello to each our lives has never been the same. It's been one hell of a ride I've had pain and love over the years. Some would ask how the hell I have held on to her for this long. I once read this book about a girl who was in love with this girl from a young age. They were best friends well into high school but one day the girls leaves without saying goodbye to the boy. Life takes them on different paths but well into adult hood those two path cross once again. The runaway girl shows her true feelings for once, before doing what she does best and leave the boy broken. Life goes on the boy does his best to move on without the girl. Life treats them good over the years but the love they share never leaves them. Then out of the blue the girl shows back up in his life, it's like they never were apart. Here she comes back into my life and I will never let her go again. _

_Alison's POV_

_Fuck what am I doing right now, Emily should be with someone that doesn't have a past as ugly as mine. Oh fuck what am I talking about I'm not letting Emily's ass go anywhere. I love her to much that brown eye girl stole my heart years ago. Sometime it feels like I have lived two life times and in both Emily is there. In one I'm away from her longing to be with, needing to touch her, but I can't. Then my next life started the day I seen Emily playing with Estella. I never had a happier moment in my life than that one. I will forever remember that day and hold it in my heart. Emily is what everyone wants in their prince charming. Strong, always there for me when I fall, makes me feel special, and fucking fine. I love the way Emily is looking at me right now, like she knows my every thought. God I wish he would just hearing up with the" I do" part fuck. _

_Pastor-The rings please _

_Estella-Coming _

_Emily-I do _

_Alison-I do _

_I grab Emily by the hand walking to the edge of the tower. The guy ties ropes around our ankles as I stand in Emily's arms. Finally they tell us we are ready I wrap my arms around Emily's neck as she smiles at me. I feel Emily jump in the air, then my feet come off the ground I'm fallen backwards. My face is burned into her chest the whole way down she never lets me go. I know in this moment Emily will always be by my side. _


	35. Chapter 35

Alison-Hey baby girl you okay?

Estella-I thought we were a family mama

Alison-Estella what's wrong honey of course we are a family baby

Estella-Then why can't I go with you and mommy, why do I have to stay with Aunt Aria and Aunt Spencer I want to go too.

Alison-Oh honey I'm sorry, but this is me and mommy time to be together okay?

Estella-Why can't I go on a honeymoon too I want to go with you.

Alison-Baby I'm sorry but you can't go this time but I promise mommy and I will take you on a vacation where ever you want to go.

Estella-I get to pick the place?

Alison-Yes baby you get to pick deal?

Emily-Hey you two what's going on in here?

Alison-Estella is upset she can't go on the honeymoon too

Estella-It's not fair Killer

Emily-Hey don't worry we have a special plan for you okay?

Estella-It better be big

Emily-It will be

Estella-Can you play with me before you leave?

Alison-Sure come on

Emily's POV

I lay across Estella bed watching her and Alison play on the floor. This is it this the life I'm going to live, this is the moment I wanted all my life. I love both my blonde beauties, the way Estella is sitting between Alison's legs looking up laughing. Alison looking down at Estella with so much joy in her eyes as she mirror her daughter's smile. I can't believe how great Alison is with Estella, I would have never thought Ali would be such a great mother. Truthfully I always thought she would turn out like her mom but I was dead wrong. Life has a way of changing people for better or for worst. As Alison flips her hair over her shoulder turning to me smirking at me.

Emily-What are you looking at Mrs. Fields?

Alison-The fact that you are cuddle up with our daughters teddy bear is making me jealous.

Emily-Will the fact that our daughter is paying you more attention than me is making me jealous.

Estella-Mommy don't be a baby

I jump off the bed wrapping my arms our Estella's little body, shaking her as she laughs that little cute laugh of hers. I glance at Alison who is just looking on with a big smile on her face. I shoot her a devilish grin as I finally let go of Estella, slowly crawling towards Ali.

Alison-Emily behave please EMILY

I dive on to Ali before she can get up and take off, we start to play fight with Estella yelling and laughing away as she looked on. Estella runs and grab a pillow coming back to hit me and Alison one after another.

Estella-Killer get off my mama, mama get off my Killer

Alison-Hey you have to pick a side little girl

Emily-Lil Em knows who side she is on.

As soon as I said that Estella hits me with a pillow, jumping into Alison arms both of them pointing a laughing at me as I pull a puppy dog face.

Alison-Sorry big Em it's a blonde thing

Emily-Yeah yeah whatever blonde thing

Alison-Come here baby

I crawl over to Alison going in for a kiss put a pillow cut us off before we could connect our lips

Estella-Not in my room you don't

Alison-You are horrible who is your mother

Estella-I don't know but I look just like her

Emily-She got you there Ali

Alison-You hush

The three of us sit on the floor for hours playing and laughing at each other. I enjoy the little moments the ones where nothing else matters but the people you share it with. I steal kisses from Alison while Estella is not looking, she was serious about the no kissing rule in her room. We make our way onto Estella's bed telling make up stories from the top of our heads. I swear Estella would make an amazing writer one day, her stories are great. My stories are still not as good as Alison and Estella as they both laugh while I'm trying to finish. While Alison is telling a story about a sleepy princess Estella ends up been that sleepy princess and goes to sleep laying between us. Alison rolls over so she is on the other of me with a leg over my hips and her head on my shoulder with one arm around my neck. I pull Estella closer into me, she rolls over and grabs a hand full of my shirt.

Emily-So I guess you two are team Emily now.

Alison looks up at me with a grin before kissing me on the lips holding our lips together for a moment before pulling back putting her head back on my shoulder

Alison-Emily sometimes I don't even know what to say to your charming ass. You just have a way with me it's so crazy how you just get to me. You have so much power over me baby God I love you so much. Saying I do to you will forever be the proudest moment of my life, not just for me but for our daughter. Emily I can't wait to have your child.

Emily-Now when you say things like that I get speechless.

Estella-sshh no kissing in my bed

I and Alison both laugh at our sleeping daughter. I feel Alison drifting off to sleep, I kiss the top of her head taken in her shampoo I laugh to myself Alison has been using the same shampoo forever now. I place my chin on top of Alison's head, with an arm around her and my other arm around Estella's small frame. I could sleep like this every day and not complain, blonde hair all over both sides of my bodies. I feel myself fallen asleep but I know me and Alison have to leave soon as I fight to stay awake but I end up losing.

…

Alison's POV

I didn't tell Emily where we were going for our honeymoon it was her surprise gift from me. Unknown to her I had brought us our own private island where we could go any time. I wanted to give her the best of everything, because she was the best thing in my life beside Estella. Speaking of Estella I really hope she doesn't give Spencer and Aria to much trouble while we are gone. Em and I are on our private plane going to our honeymoon Emily was taken a nap. While I was up planning our time here but I'm pretty sure we would be having wild sex most of the time. Emily is a very freaky girl when she gets horny, but I plan on making her tap out this week. Emily always had the most fun but not anymore I wanted to step my games up. About forever later we finally land, I shake Emily awake with her slapping me away.

Alison-Baby get up come on I'm not spending my honeymoon on a plane

Emily-So you never wanted to have sex on a plane

Alison-Come on baby we have plenty of time to get sweaty together

Emily-Fine

I pull Emily off the plane putting her into the jeep, while I get our bags.

Alison-Put this on Fields

Emily-No, I done wearing blind folds nope

Alison-You put this on or we are not moving

Emily-Fine

Alison-You can be such a brat at time babe

Emily-Just drive Mrs. Fields

I laugh at a pouting Emily as I drive along the road to the house. We had the whole island to ourselves and I planned on take full advantage of it. We finally pull up to the house I reach over putting my head on Emily's blindfold locking lips with her before pulling it off. Emily pulls me over the seat on to her lap, putting a hand under my shirt. I try my best to reach the door and get out before Emily starts on me right now. Finally I get the door open pulling away from her but she pulls me back into her.

Emily-Where do….. What the fuck Ali where are we?

Alison-Surprise baby

Emily-Ali how what oh my God I love it baby

Alison-Its ours love we have it all to ourselves plus this is our island

Emily-Alison Fields you are full of surprise

Alison-Hmm I have a whole week planned for us

Emily-But first the only plan I have is…

Emily's POV

Alison-Yes, Yes Emily baby right there

Alison has her hands buried into my hair, as my tongue dip in and out of her center. I love when she yells my name, the feel of me been in complete control over her. I look up at her with her mouth open eyes slammed shut, begging for air. I pull my tongue out getting up going over to my bag looking for my strap on but it's not in there.

Alison-Looking for this Killer

I turn around to see Alison wearing with a wide grin on her face. I don't know what to think we never really flipped when it came to this.

Alison-I want to have my way with you wife

Emily-Hmmm I thought we like it the other way

Alison-Yeah, but I want to try this way.

Emily-Well…..

Alison-Nope my way or the highway

Emily-Fine

I crawl on to the bed not really sure about this, I never received when it came to this. Truthfully I never really been on top Maya and Paige were more dominated. Alison was bossy but I loved when I topped her, this would be our first time. I just laid back on the bed waiting for Alison to make her move. I feel Alison weight on the bed, I close my eyes waiting for her to enter me. Alison rubs her hands slowly up both of my legs, she dips down between my legs and blow on my center. I arch my back off the bed grabbing the sheets as she starts to lick up and down. I reach down to grab a hand full of her hair, putting it up so it's out her face. Alison starts to kiss her way up to lips, I can taste myself on her. I feel her putting the strap to my center rub it gentle before she pushes it inside of me.

Emily-OH God

Alison takes my nipple in her mouth rolling it between her teeth, she pushes the strap deeper into me before slowly pulling out. I feel her repeat the action over and not picking up speed, she is just trying to ease into it.

Alison-Emily? Look at me baby

Emily-Fuck Ali

Alison-Look at me love

I finally open my eyes to meet hers, I reach up grabbing her face pulling her into a kiss. I bite down on her lip as she starts to speed up going deeper with each stroke. I lift my legs so my knees are bent, Alison leans back on her knees still pumping in me. Out of nowhere she pulls all the way out of me, I look at her pissed I was so close.

Alison-Get on the floor, on all four NOW

I do as I'm told clearly Alison is enjoying this I shoot her a smirk from behind me as I'm on my hand and knees. Alison drops on her knees behind me smacking me on the ass before entering my center from the back. This time she was not gentle as she pounded in me, the slapping of our skins could be heard. I dropped on my elbows putting my hands in my head as I moan out loudly.

Emily-Shit Ali, OH Fuck Baby slow down please fuck

Alison reaches down grabbing a hand full of my hair pulling me up to her. We are both on our knees Ali as one hand in my hair and another on my hips as she pounds away. I reach around to grab the back of her head.

Emily-Yes, I'm cumming FUCK ALI ALI FUCK YES

….

Emily-I'm going to get you back you know that right?

Alison-Hmmm I figure but hearing you yell my name was everything.

Emily-I love you Alison Fields

Alison-I will never get sick of hearing you call me that I love you too Emily Fields

Alison's POV

Emily and I lay on the floor naked bodies pressed up against each other. Emily has a leg tossed over my legs her head laying on her shoulder, as I play in her hair. I kiss the top of her hair a couple times before she turns up to give me a kiss. Emily rolls over so she is on top of me her hands and lips touching every inch of my body. Then there is a loss of touch as I don't feel her any more, I open my eyes to see her leaving the room.

Alison-Emily what the hell

Emily-I have to clean it

Emily turns waving the strap-on in the air, I just smile to myself knowing I'm about to be riding that for a long time. I decide to have a little fun with Emily so I get up taken off out the room, I hit the door before Emily can grab me.

Emily-Get back here Alison

Alison-You have to catch me killer

Emily and I run around the house naked, as I keep jumping over things to stay away from her. Finally she catches me tossing me on the floor. Emily slowly lays down between my legs, looking me right in the eye as she does but I stop her.

Emily-What's wrong?

Alison-Come here

I get up grabbing Emily by the hand, I look around the house for the room that I know Emily would love. I see the water from the doorway and head that way. I try to place my hands over Emily's eyes but she slaps them away and runs in the room. I just laugh as I watch her butt naked ass jump in the pool, she starts to swim around.

Emily-ALISON COME ON BABY

Alison-You know how I love to watch you swim "My Mermaid"

I sit on the edge putting my feet in the water, Emily floats around the pool. I don't if its because she is beautiful or naked but this is the best thing I have ever seen. Emily goes under water swimming towards me, I jump over her into the pool as soon as she comes up.

Emily-BABY

Emily sounds like a big kid as I swim to the other end of the pool. As soon as I turn to see where she is, Emily slowly comes from under water standing right in front of me. She came up so slow and sexy I couldn't help but jump into her arms kissing her sloppy. Emily swims with me around her hips towards the edge of the pool, pushing me against the wall.

Emily-Put your heads behind your head, if you touch me I'll stop

Alison-Fuck hold on

I turn to get myself in control and get a tight grip on my hair. I close my eyes and bite down on my lower lip.

Emily-Open your eyes, you have to look me in the eyes the whole time

Alison-Shit, okay I'm ready

Emily pulls away from me with a smirk going up water, she spreads my legs and starts eating me out. Fuck who knew been married to a swimmer would be this amazing. Emily licks her way to my breast taken my nipple in her mouth, slipping a head down to my center.

Alison-Yes baby I need you right now

Emily-Stop talking are I'll stop and I said look at me

Alison-mmmhhh

Emily circles my center before pushing one finger follow by another slowly going in and out. I'm so close to grabbing Emily I push my hand under water but it's not helping. So I pull them up to my hair, I grab a hold to the edge of the pool. Emily is looking me dead in the eyes with a smirk on her face, she sticks her tongue out I take it in my mouth sucking on it for dear life. I start to suck hard when I hit my climax, I grab Emily by the face. Emily pulls away back stroking with a smile, I start to rub myself to help me finish riding out my climax.

Alison-Get back here and finish me off

Emily-Nope you touched me I'm done.

Alison-EMILY

Emily-ALISON

We both to swim around laughing I never been so happy in my life.

Spencer's POV

Aria-Come on let's put this out to dry lil Em

Estella-Yes then I want to make another one please

Spencer-Lets go get some Ice cream, run up and grab another shirt

Estella-Okay right back

Aria-She is great I love that little girl

Spencer-Looking she is nothing like the old Ali

Aria-We need to talk about me and you Spencer where is this going

Spencer-To marriage and our own little family Aria

Aria-Spencer I….

I get down on one knees in front of Aria pulling a ring from my pocket, Aria starts to cry. I look up to see Estella standing there with a smile on her face.

Spencer-Baby will you marry me?

Aria-Yes, Yes, Yes,

Aria jumps in my arms I spin us around, Estella is yelling and jumping up down. We pull apart so I can put the ring on her finger. Estella runs over to us Aria bends down to pick her up.

Spencer-Come on lets go get that Ice Cream

We all hope in Alison in Audi the cars she has in the states have nothing on the ones here. I put ice cream shop in the GPS with one been 6 miles in town. Aria is showing Estella the ring who is asking can she be in the wedding.

Aria-Yes we need a flower girl

Estella-but mama and Killer didn't have a flower girl

Aria-We are having a different wedding from them baby

Estella-I can't wait we can have it at the house you can be a princess and so can you.

We all start laughing I turn to look in the back at Estella who is so cute, but her eyes go wide and she starts to point

Aria-SPENCER

Estella-AUNT SPENCER LOOK


End file.
